Out of the Blue
by Wake-Robin
Summary: [COMPLETE with an epilogue] Elestra Renselaeus's life set after Beauty. When Flauvic returns will he leave with more than he had? Will Elestra be able to fight him off again? Will she want to?
1. Visitor

Not so Little Author's Note ~ Wake-Robin here, please read and review. Flames are allowed, but definitely not welcomed. Tidbit: I'm not pursuing writing as my career and it'll only stay as a hobby so if I am bad (G rated word substitute) I probably won't do much about it, unless it's really, really "bad". This is my first fanfic and hopefully not my last one, so be as harsh as you can so I can get most of the kinks out. (Hope I didn't jinx myself…..)I will get names, details, and whatnot wrong because I'm too lazy to look back in my books, so comment on it so I can change it. Plus, POV will alternate between first person and third person, just so you know. Email me all you want with predictions and ideas that you have, you neva know I mite use them, of course I'll giv full credit for ur idea in the chap if I use it..........This whole story is sorta a touch and go. (Probably'll b boring, but please put up wit it & me, wit ur help it mite b a good story...) I just wanted to post something my own for once, so here it is! Sry, if the characters sounds very OOC and I'll probably have more grl characters than boys, it's onli cuz I don't really know what boys think (rofl)........  
  
Disclaimer: No creative way to say this, so I'll be blunt. I don't own anything that you recognize, except my ideas. So no suing me please. *It counts for all my chapters!!!*  
  
Out of the Blue  
  
Plot (Sry if u thought of it first but I can't read minds, although I'd like to) By: Wake-Robin (So cool to see your name on here, rite I'm babbling so on with my work)  
  
  
  
Summary:  
  
*Spoilers* I hope you read Beauty by: Sherwood Smith, because this whole thing takes place after what happened in it. Buy it or borrow it, as fast as you can so you can read this!!  
  
Elestra (I don't think remember her last name…) and entries of her life, set after Beauty. You'll probably guess the pairing or maybe you're wrong. Ha, ha, ha I can be so evil.   
  
Prologue~ Catching Up  
  
It's a new journal, seeing as that I don't feel connected to my life before Flauvic transformed back to mortal form. Luckily, most of the pages were used up anyway. I know it's still a waste of parchment when I still have a couple in my other journal, but no one will miss it, I think. Here's the basic stuff that I still feel and/or think.  
  
I still don't consider myself as beautiful, even after the encounter with Flauvic and father's words. My thoughts seldom wander to Flauvic. Correction-I think of him a lot, but it still doesn't mean I'll be waiting by the entrances and windows for him! He's bound to come back, I mean where else could he go? I have no idea why I think about him, especially when he tried to kill my parents, not to mention take over Athanarel, but my mind does strange things. Such a strange way to start a journal, right? Anyways, I still get the "gallant" parts in plays, which reminds me to say/write that I got a kind standing ovation for my part in Jaja the Pirate Queen from our audience (even father and mother came to watch me!). I still have all the "guts" and nothing seems to have changed much from what I'm describing, I know, but I just feel it has.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Third Person And Break From Elestra's Entry Writing*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Knocking on the door, broke my concentration and I looked up at the entering visitor with obvious irritation and a sharp remark for the person on the other side of the door. My jaw nearly dropped in surprise, as my visitor entered. I slammed the journal shut, hastily and got off my comfy bed, where I had been inelegantly lying down on.   
  
  
  
"What no words of welcome," said the smiling visitor.  
  
"How in the world, did you get here?"  
  
  
  
I knew I sounded completely rude, but hey it was just me and my visitor here to hear. I felt utterly incredulous at the sight, still and I am sure it was plainly expressed in my face. My visitor just kept smiling and tilted their head, waiting for the shock to wear off, with a soft laugh instead of answering my question. I didn't know whether to be overjoyed or more annoyed at this surprise before me.   
  
  
  
(A/N) Ha, ha! Told you I can be evil. I'm leaving you with questions, sry. Please, review even though I'm so evil……. ~Wake-Robin  
  
P.S. It's short because it's a prologue. I'm still deciding if I do anything with this. Don't forget to pressy the button down der....... 


	2. Flauvic

{W/R=Wake-Robin}   
  
First of all, here are the BIG thank-yous to my reviewers.  
  
RoxyBarbieH8er~ Thanks so much for being my first reviewer and your nice review. Your question about the visitor will be answered in this chap.  
  
FelSong~ You are welcome to tie your story to mine, I'd be very honored. Thanks for your review. Read this chapter, you mite be in for a surprise about the visitor.  
  
Erkith~ Thanks so much for your encouragement. I'll be sure to write as much as I can.  
  
Amanda~ Thanks for liking it. I hope you like this chap.  
  
Hypatia~ I got my copy of Firebirds at Barnes and Noble. You can order it online from Amazon.com and from Waldenbooks. I hope you get a copy!  
  
Now, I won't ramble on, as I did with my prologue so on with the story. Beware, there will be a lot of OOC in this whole story, sry about that.  
  
  
  
I finally gave into the ecstatic joy that welled up in me and ran to give a tight hug to Rhianna, although it did wrinkle her beautiful forest green gown but she didn't seem to mind. {W/R: My own character, all mine!!! Perfect to fool you with, huh? XD }   
  
"Why didn't you write that you'd be coming? I would have been at the gates waiting for you," I said, releasing her from my hug.   
  
It was good to see her for it's been awhile since I saw her last and her letters had stopped abruptly causing me anxiousness.   
  
"And miss that look? It was well worth keeping it quiet."  
  
"Here, sit down." I said, nearly dragging her to a seat, in my room. "You must be tired from such a long trip from Leone."  
  
"In a carriage? I was utterly bored, rather than tired!"  
  
I laughed, sitting opposite her. Rhianna was the few wealthy daughters that didn't make me want to tear my hair out when we talked, although I had known her only a few months when we visited Sartor. {W/R: OOC for Elestra, I know.}   
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
She looked down at her lap, downcast. My heart lurched with worry. Thousands of questions and thoughts, as to what happened poured into my mind, in the few seconds, it took me to kneel by her side and ask.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My father has taken a turn for the worst and my mother wants to ask your mother for help."  
  
"Why?" I had known about Lord Devin's health, but the possible involvement of my mother to help confused me. "Does your mother think that the sickness isn't natural?"  
  
"Yes, we think that someone wants to get my father out of the picture."  
  
My eyebrows rose, intrigued. This was big news and I made a mental note to record all of it.  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
"That is what my parents want to find out. You know my father's illness was nothing serious, but it has lasted too long and even the healers are suspicious. Before I left for Athanarel, father was okay but I don't know how long it'll last."  
  
"Why didn't you go to the Council of Mages? My mother hasn't been studying that long."  
  
I felt guilty at my words, but if there was someone out to assassinate Lord Devin, who is to stop them from harming others in their way.   
  
"My mother doesn't trust any other mage and we don't want this to be known everywhere."  
  
I bit my lip, in thought and got up from my kneeling position.  
  
"Did you ask my mother yet?"  
  
"My mother came, as well and she's discussing it with her now."  
  
"Kicked you out?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.  
  
She gave a small smile and nod.   
  
"Well, it'll probably be awhile before they're done talking and I bet everyone would be happy to see you again."  
  
"Okay," she replied, reluctantly. "Please, don't tell anyone else about my father and what we were talking about."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
We left my room and I brought out my small journal. It wasn't long before we saw Tara and the boys hovering over her in the courtyard and Rhianna was included in the admired glances from the boys, which Tara wasn't too happy about. I was included in their conversation occasionally, but I kept mostly quiet until Rhianna and Tara overshadowed my presence and I was left off to the side. It was fine with me for it was expected and why I had brought out my journal. I moved to the shade of another tree and sat down. I began scribbling away immediately, as I had been before Rhianna arrived.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elestra is writing again, in her journal *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Rhianna has arrived to Athanarel today with her mother, as well as some upsetting news. As I had written before, Lord Devin is still ill and now his illness is considered suspicious. It confirms my thoughts about it, as well. When Rhianna first wrote me about him, I had the most awful feelings up and down my spine about it. I didn't say so about it, then for I thought I was just being silly and paranoid, but indeed, it may not be so. I'm worried about mother being involved to investigate about it, but she's the only person I would trust if I were in Lady Arielle's place for the Council of Mages make me very uneasy, especially when mother goes off to see them. As my feelings when I first heard of Lord Devin's sickness , my feelings about the Council of Mages aren't supported by any evidence for it, but what it is sustained when it's too late.   
  
*~*~*~*~* Elestra pauses in her writing, looking at the group of friends before her *~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Elestra! We're going riding, you want to come?" Matthew Keradec, one of the adoring fans of Rhianna, at the moment, called to me.  
  
"Sure," I replied and scribbled down an idea that hit me, when Matthew talked about riding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* Her quick scribbled note to herself, in the journal *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
What if Flauvic Merindar is behind all this? I'm almost certain that trouble is coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elestra stops writing *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I closed the book and went inside with Rhianna, who had stayed behind for me while everyone went inside to change. One of the servants or maybe under mother's request had kindly given the guest room, beside my own, to Rhianna while she stayed here, which I was pleasantly surprised to know. Selene, my maid and daughter of Mora, my mother's maid, helped me get out the riding gear and got me ready for the ride. When my riding hat was settled on my head was I ready to leave and I met up with Rhianna, who came out of her room, a couple of seconds after me. We, childishly, raced to the stables for our favorite horses.   
  
  
  
My horse and Rhianna's were already saddled and ready for riding, when we got there and we politely thanked the stable hands and met up with the others, already ready and waiting for us at the beginning of the trail.   
  
I urged my tan mare, Chocolate, on toward them. My horse was named after my mother's favorite drink, especially since she had given me her and her sweet-tempered nature, as well. Rhianna did the same with her horse, Eclipse. They greeted us again and started riding up the trail. I noticed they had chosen one of the longest one in Athanarel. It was one trail that I wasn't very familiar with because I never had so much time for it. This time, I joined in the conversation between the others. The sky was a clear light blue with light splotches of white. We rode into a thick forest with plenty of cool shade from the warm sunlight. The forest reminded me of those in Tlanth, which reminded me of the Hill Folk, which then led me to think of Flauvic. I got lost in my thoughts so that my input in the light conversation lapsed to silence, as everyone else continued talking. I don't think anyone noticed and neither did I, until I drifted back from my little world and found that I was alone.  
  
"Oh great," I murmured to myself, sarcastically.   
  
Chocolate neighed, as I reined her to a stop. I looked around me and knew I was in trouble. I was definitely lost and I wished that I hadn't been thinking so deeply. I did the most sensible thing and turned Chocolate around, trying to follow her hoof prints back to home. I rode slowly and tried not to panic. I felt extremely silly to not knowing my way home, when I had lived here all my life. Birds chirped around me, keeping me company, it seemed and it made me relax. A soft crunching of leaves disrupted the natural rhythm of the forest and I stopped riding, abruptly. I hoped that Rhianna or someone had turned back to find me.  
  
"Who's there?" I tentatively asked.  
  
No one answered my question and a bad gut feeling appeared at the pit of my stomach. At this moment, I severely hoped Father had gotten most of the raiders along the border. I started Chocolate into a quicker pace, still following the hoof prints backwards for a prickly feeling went through my body. It was a similar feeling, as the one I felt when I first met Flauvic. I forgot my uneasiness for it was replaced by my self-infuriation at my thoughts about him again.  
  
"Damn you, Flauvic!" I muttered.  
  
"Call me?" A voice in front of me asked.  
  
I nearly yelped in surprise and almost did so again for Chocolate reared, spooked and nearly threw me off. If I hadn't been so experienced with riding horses, I would have been certain to be crushed by Chocolate. I calmed Chocolate down, before I said anything. It also gave me a chance to calm down, myself and collect my thoughts. When everything was steadied, I got off Chocolate and walked angrily to Flauvic, holding Chocolate's reins in my left hand. {W/R: Yes, here finally comes the appearance of Flauvic.}  
  
"What in the world, did you do that for? Are you trying to kill me?" I yelled, expressing my anger and pushed him with my right hand.   
  
Only after I pushed him, did I remember he is more dangerous than he seems, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing my fear. I am Elestra with the guts and I am tough, I told myself. It made me a bit braver to face whatever he would do. He didn't fall or step backwards at all, a part of me didn't expect him to. Instead of being angry, he laughed at me, which got me more livid. It seemed typical of the masterminds of villains to not do anything, but laugh, evilly. I narrowed my eyes, in a glare, readying myself to yell at him again, if he had not interrupted me.  
  
"You sound so much like your mother, when you're angry."  
  
That comment shut me up. I didn't know if I was to be flattered or more aggravated. I took a deep, cool breath and lowered my voice. This was to be a stressful day, I knew, for me.  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't you be escape from Athanarel? My father will kill you on the spot, if he finds you here."  
  
He didn't look as if he cared and I wondered if he was nuts, but then I noticed the slight deepening downwards, in his smirk.   
  
"Anxious about my safety?" He cockily asked me.  
  
I gave him another glare and nearly groaned in frustration aloud, but I didn't as to not give him the satisfaction of irritating me to no ends. The thoughts about him from earlier dissipated and I was left wondering why I didn't remember how wearisome he had been. I should have been overjoyed to be rid of him, when father found us as he was chasing raiders.   
  
"You know what, I don't care. Good day to you Lord Flauvic." I said, getting back onto my mare.  
  
He didn't move an inch and I realized he blocked the trail of the hoof prints I had been following.  
  
"Could you move, I need to get back." I asked, impolitely.  
  
Wake-Robin: So what do you think of the first real chapter? Remember this whole story is a touch and go, so I'm not sure how I'll continue this. I hoped you liked it. Time for the button-pressing contest again, rofl.   
  
*Anyone know Elestra's last name, it's pissing me off that I can't find it in my books. (Yes I was so annoyed that I looked back in my books.) 


	3. News

{W/R} I'm surprising myself, by actually updating so quickly. I'm so happy for the inspiration. Now comes the BIG thank-yous again.  
  
Ali~ Thanks so much for telling me the last name!!! It was so obvious, but I just couldn't remember what it was for the whole Renselaeus family. I guess it'll teach me not to skim when I'm looking for something. Thanks for the nice review, also and I'll try to bring Mel into the story soon.  
  
Pingpong867~ Thanks for your honesty. I only made her hostile because well he nearly got her killed, scaring her and Chocolate like that. I'm not really sure how I want Elestra's personality as, so I'm trying different things to see what fits. I liked my prologue better than the ending of the first chapter, but I just couldn't think of anything good so I put it up. I hope you like this chapter.   
  
FelSong~ Thanks for telling me the last name! I changed my email to penning_on_impulse@hotmail.com, so if you want to send me anything send it there.  
  
Please keep reviewing my story!!! Now on with the story.   
  
*~*~*~*~* Elestra RENSELAEUS's (I'm so happy I got her last name) Journal Entry *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I had stopped writing, earlier, to ride with Rhianna and the others. I am surprised that Rhianna wasn't exhausted from her trip to Athanarel and her worry about her father. She actually seems to handle all the stress very well, so well that no one had even noticed that she even had any personal troubles going on.   
  
We rode for awhile and it wasn't long before I drifted off into my thoughts. That landed me quite lost for the group had picked a trail I have never explored. It was there that I ran into the subject of my deep thinking, Flauvic. He was infuriating, even more so since I saw him last. I can't believe I even cared to think of him again. So there we were, face to face again. He nearly got me killed, by spooking Chocolate so I wasn't in the best of moods for a reunion, especially this one. I was so surprised, although I hid it behind my imitation of father's occasional court mask. I was lucky to actually do so with the time I had trying to calm Chocolate down. A part of me felt very happy and relieved that he wasn't caught (just yet) or lying on the ground, bleeding to death, but it sure didn't last long by the way he was acting. He got me so livid that I got back on Chocolate to leave, but he was in the way. {W/R: Sry, if this is boring, but I'm only trying to recap what happened in the last chapter.}  
  
I was about to repeat my request when I heard the faint rumbling of galloping horses and voices shouting my name. I turned toward them and as relieved as I felt that the others had come back to find me, I was worried about Flauvic. I turned back to him to utter a warning, when he jumped behind me onto Chocolate, taking the reins out my hands. He urged Chocolate expertly into a quick gallop into the other direction.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" I asked, seeing as that I couldn't do anything about him on my horse, since I was stuck and he was much stronger than I was.  
  
"Renewing our escape trips for old times' sake."  
  
I couldn't see his fair face, but from his pure tenor voice, I knew he was smiling. I inelegantly snorted at his words.  
  
"It was one trip," I said, correcting him. "One that nearly got me killed me too."  
  
"Awww, the inn's food was not that bad," was his reply.  
  
  
  
I couldn't help, but laugh and shake me head ruefully.   
  
"I didn't mean the food. Do you even know where you are going?"  
  
We were galloping fast still and I couldn't hear anyone following us, although the wind whistling past my ears made it hard to hear anything else.  
  
"I was thinking about a visit back to Athanarel."  
  
"Well, my friends were looking for me and probably going back too, why did you make us flee from them?"  
  
"What and spoil the surprise for your dear mother?"  
  
"I don't think she'll like this surprise. She would probably like to be informed so she can get out her lists of insults for you, saved up from our last encounter." I stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
He laughed softly. It was then that I didn't feel like clubbing him over the head. He could be pleasant company, if he wanted to be. I rather felt drawn to hear him laugh again, but I shook the thoughts away, trying to remember that this was a practically insane man.  
  
"I bet she wanted to think up the choicest of insults to benefit my pretty ears."  
  
I started laughing. He, sure, made it hard to not be drawn to his charm.  
  
"Those were her exact words, I think. Now, can you slow down Chocolate before she goes lame. I think you need to explain yourself."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About where you went? Why you came back? Why you made us gallop away when my friends came looking for me?"  
  
"You're too young."  
  
I frowned and grabbed my reins back out of his hands, stopping Chocolate from continuing. I got off the horse without a word from him.  
  
"I am too young to here your explanations, but not too young to know how to fight, get kidnapped (twice might I add), and to let a fugitive go."  
  
I stood, watching him, patiently waiting. He sat on Chocolate, quite and still. He was thinking, I knew, and I wondered if what I said got through to him for I was very curious. He silently got off my mare and faced me.  
  
"Come on, there's a clearing near here to rest."  
  
With nothing better to do, since I was still lost and even more so, now that Flauvic had galloped away from my rescuers, I followed him with Chocolate behind me. I was surprised to find that there was a clearing. I tied Chocolate to a tree with plenty of grass for her to nibble on, as Flauvic and I talked.   
  
  
  
"Now what," I asked, making myself comfortable on a stone.   
  
"I guess it's time for explanations."  
  
I nodded and he continued,  
  
"I went over the border when we had that fun encounter with the raiders, which I thank you for helping me with."  
  
I shrugged casually, wanting him to continue quickly before father or anyone came with search parties for me.  
  
"Anyway, I found a couple of friends that owed me favors and I stayed with them. As for why I'm back here, I want Merindar back."  
  
I was curious as to how his friends were indebted to him, but didn't ask.  
  
"You think father would just hand them over to you, just like that?" I said, snapping my fingers.  
  
"Vidanric will do what is good for him."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"It's a promise." {W/R: Cliché, I know, but I could resist putting it in there.}  
  
"Not if I have anything to do about it!"  
  
He didn't laugh, as I thought he would at my foolishness, but just looked at me in thought with a blank stare. His light brown eyes bore into my eyes. There was a great depth in them that I could see and I saw that Flauvic is a man of many layers and conflicts. He turned away, suddenly looking to the ground. I blushed a little, realizing that I had been staring at him.  
  
"You should probably get back home and warn your father, then. Athanarel is that way," he said, softly, pointing northeast.  
  
I was much surprised at his idea and wondered what was the cause, as well as the strange tone I heard in his voice. I looked in the direction he pointed at and I could see parts of the palace.  
  
"What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"  
  
He looked up and grinned.  
  
"I'm a survivor and a mage. I think I can handle whatever comes my way."  
  
I bit my lip, in hesitancy. I finally turned back to Chocolate and got onto her.  
  
"Good day, then, Flauvic."  
  
  
  
The next time I would see him would most probably as confirmed enemies.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be long until I see you again."  
  
I made a face at his arrogant remark and urged Chocolate northeast. It was only a couple of miles before I left the forest and saw familiar grounds. I found Rhianna and the others just returning from their search for me. Rhianna was certainly glad to see me, as were the others. After assuring them that I was fine and only tired, as was to be expected from my small ordeal, I retreated to my room, which is where I am now. Only seconds after I saw Rhianna did I realize that I had forgotten to ask if he was behind Lord Devin's illness. I doubted that he would be, now that I saw him but I knew better than to put it past him and his ways. I also realized he didn't answer my questions about why he separated me from my friends, when they came looking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elestra pauses in her writing *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I looked out the window with a soft sigh. I wondered what he is planning to do and what'll happen to my family. Father won't let anything happen to us, I told myself and bent back down to my journal to end my entry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to her journal *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I guess it won't be long until adventure comes a-knocking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Elestra closes the journal shut *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
I slide the journal, back into its hiding place, which was under a loose floorboard in my room.   
  
"It's probably good to talk to father now." I said to myself. "And find out what Mother will do about the Demalmis (Rhianna's family)."  
  
I walked to father's study or more really the alcove in the library. I tapped on the tapestry and heard my father allow me entry.   
  
"Hello, sweetheart," my mother greeted me. "You don't look so well. Are you okay?" {W/R: Too syrupy for Mel? Remember she is a mother to Elestra and older than she was in CCD.}   
  
My mother sat wrapped in the arms of my father on a couple of soft cushions. It seemed I had interrupted their private time and I felt a bit embarrassed, but, hey, it's good to know that they're in love still.  
  
"I'm fine. What did you decide about Lord Devin?"  
  
  
  
"Of course, I would help them, if that is what you're worried about. Is that all you wanted to know?"  
  
She looked at me, curiously and got out of father's arms. Father was silent, giving me an assessing look.  
  
"Well, I was riding today with Rhianna and the others and I bumped into Flauvic."  
  
I felt strange standing at the doorway or more really, leaning on the doorpost. The mention of his name, sure, didn't make my mother very happy. She pelted me with questions and only stopped when father laughed, interrupting her. I was very confused and unsure how I would answer everything.  
  
"Mel, dear, you're confusing her."  
  
My mother blushed slightly at her anxiousness with the questions.  
  
"Come on, Elestra. Sit down, next to your father and me."  
  
I went to them and mother laid an arm comfortably over my shoulders.  
  
"Now, care to explain?" Father asked, calmly.  
  
{W/R} I was going to continue from here, but I just wanted to put it up. The next update won't be for awhile, because I really don't know what else to write that'll tie me over to the event I wanted. I hoped you like this chapter, although I really don't at the end. *Sighs* Oh well, maybe I'll be hit with inspiration again the next time I sit on my computer and write another chapter. (Isn't it ironic that I was so jolly at the beginning and depressing at the end? I'm so weird…) Please review, you can be harsh because this is a crappy chapter. 


	4. Explanations

{W/R} As usual, here come the BIG thank yous to my reviewers. Please keep it coming!!!  
  
RoxyBarbieH8er~Thanks for the honest criticism. (I'm not being sarcastic, I'm being absolutely sincere!) Can you explain how I'm choppy in my writing? Please keep reviewing and being honest. Oh yea, your story is great! I really, really enjoy reading it. I hope you update soon.  
  
FelSong~ Yea, I know the recap was redundant. I'm think I'm going to stop making Elestra write in her journal. I only put the journal entries as a bridge from Sherwood Smith's story to mine. Thanks for the tip about the "okay" thing.   
  
Cheese12~ Thanks for the compliments and enjoying my chapters!  
  
SwingQueen29~ Thanks so much for the email!! It was the reason, I actually started this chapter and I'm updating. It came just at the right moment. : ) I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~ [Place Words Here] ~= Thoughts  
  
So here goes:  
  
"Now care to explain?" Father asked, calmly.  
  
I nodded and picking my words carefully. I couldn't let it slip that I had been thinking about Flauvic, almost obsessively, which led to my getting lost in that forest. Luckily, I got through the whole explanation with Father's assessing stare and Mama just quietly listening.   
  
"It does belong to him," Mel said, turning to Vidanric.  
  
"It does, but I think it's more than just Merindar. I just can't figure out what's he's up to at the moment," he replied, staring at ceiling in his own world, almost. "Elestra, why don't you go play with Rhianna for awhile, as your mother and I talk."  
  
I was curious, but I knew from father's tone that he didn't want me there to listen so I left without protest. I knocked on Rhianna's door and heard her give me entry. Rhianna was in her room, looking out the window at the gardens below.  
  
"Hi," I said, greeting her.   
  
  
  
She turned and smiled.  
  
"Hi, what have you been up to?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know. You just have a look as if you're hiding something. I saw it before, but I assumed that you were only just feeling weird after being lost or something of the like."  
  
I grinned at the girl that had been like an older sister to me the past few months since I've known her.   
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"I don't know if that's a good thing or not."  
  
"Hey," I said, feigning hurt.  
  
She laughed, kindly and moved from her window seat to her bed.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me."  
  
I walked from the doorway and sat down beside her.  
  
"You know about Flauvic, right?"  
  
"Of course, at least one sentence was about him, in all the letters you wrote to me."  
  
I laughed. It seemed that I had slipped about my thoughts of him.  
  
"Yes, well, I met him again when I was lost."  
  
"Ahh, is that why you were lost?"  
  
She giggled, as I rolled my eyes, although it was partially true.   
  
"I won't tell you a thing, if you keep implying that we are a couple or something."  
  
"I never say anything about that."  
  
"Hence the word, implying."  
  
She smiled mischievously and I laughed.  
  
"All right, spill. What happened?"  
  
I explained what happened again and by the end, Rhianna's eyes were wide open, in surprise.  
  
"So what are you going to do about him?"  
  
I shrugged and looked down, picking at a loose thread on the comforter that I sat on. Rhianna collapsed backwards onto the bed with a sigh and I joined her.  
  
"Is he very powerful, as a mage I mean?"  
  
"You think he might be behind your father's illness too, huh?"  
  
"Yes well, you never know what people want secretly."  
  
"That's true. There's no evidence about him being behind it, but he didn't say anything about Raea {W/R: The Demalmis Lands In Sartor}. I know you're worried about your father, but I'm sure my mother will find out if anyone is behind it."  
  
I stared at the canopy above the bed, but I knew Rhianna was reassured that Lord Devin would be fine and healthy once again.  
  
"So what is he like," she asked, inquisitively.   
  
I smiled, thinking about him.  
  
"He's hard to describe. I don't even think I should even be thinking about him so much, especially after what he nearly did to become a tree in the first place."  
  
"People deserve second chances, you know. Plus, you can't control love."  
  
I sat up in the millisecond that Rhianna mentioned the L-word and turned to her.  
  
"I never said I was in love. Besides, I barely know him."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you're already infatuated with him amid what you know," said Rhianna, sitting up halfway, propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
I stuck a tongue out at her, in which Rhianna started laughing.  
  
"Let's talk about other things. My parents will handle everything Flauvic, who I do not love or even like, might I add."  
  
"I don't think you're so sure about that, but so you won't go off in a huff I won't continue."  
  
I leaned back onto the bed and we were silent for awhile, in our own little worlds, thinking about our own problems.  
  
"Are you going to come with your mother to Raea? It'd be nice to have you visit again."  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't think it's a good idea to leave father alone, especially with Flauvic around now."  
  
"He's the King. I think he can handle it. Flauvic probably just wants to belong and be home again. It must be harsh to be thrown back into the world and find that everything that you knew was gone or changed."  
  
I was quieted by the thought.  
  
"Do you think he has an ulterior motive for wanting Merindar?"  
  
"I guess we have to wait and see."  
  
Rhianna sat up, slowly and I joined her.  
  
"Come on, no more dreary thoughts. Let's go have some fun."  
  
"Doing what exactly?"  
  
Rhianna's face lit up roguishly and I realized that she had a good idea.   
  
"What are you thinking, Rhi?"  
  
"The carnival. I saw them setting up when I was arriving. That ought to have all kinds of strange stuff."  
  
"The carnival? I haven't been there, since I was a little baby and anyway it isn't a very popular thing to do."  
  
I was completely let down by the idea and surprised that Rhianna even wanted to go to such a place.  
  
"Exactly why we should be going. Plus, there's one guarantee thing that'll be fun. Trust me."  
  
I reluctantly agreed, seeing that father would explain his plans to anyone, but mother and since I had nothing else to do for awhile.  
  
"We'll have to walk there though, so no one will think that we'll be going there. Don't worry it's not too far."  
  
"I hope you know where you're headed."  
  
"Trust me, I'm perfectly competent."  
  
"With any luck, you'll say the same thing when we get back from there."  
  
Rhianna smiled with a contrived exasperated look.  
  
"We have to get out of our pheasant clothes, so no one will catch us."  
  
"And where do you think we'll get normal clothes?"  
  
"Selene is about your height and size. She must have some clothes for you to borrow."  
  
"And what will you wear?"  
  
"Something from the stables, maybe."  
  
I was shocked that Rhianna, a wealthy and pretty girl wouldn't mind wearing such drab clothing.  
  
"Shut your mouth before a fly goes in it."  
  
I shut it and smiled sardonically with a sarcastic, "Ha, ha."  
  
We pulled off getting a set of stable boy clothing and Selene, although hesitant once she learned of what we were to do with it, let me borrow a blouse and skirt of hers. We changed into it and was transformed, almost, into a peasant girl and stable boy, although it was hard to change Rhianna's look into that of one.  
  
It was quite a laugh, looking in the looking glass at ourselves.  
  
"I'm absolutely nuts to be going along with this."  
  
"It'll be worth it and we'll have our questions answered, if we're lucky."  
  
"I'll be happy, as long we aren't robbed or something."  
  
Rhianna laughed at the idea.  
  
"Forgotten that you learned how to fight, I see."  
  
I started laughing, as well.  
  
"Let's get going and out of here before someone sees us. I'd hate to think of the explanations we'd have to make up."  
  
She smiled and I pulled her out a servants' hallway out of the castle, that Selene had showed me.   
  
It was fun to be out of the confinement of proper conduct. It let me laugh and smile more. A weight was off my shoulders and I didn't think of anything else but running free and being happy, in complete bliss or very close to so. ~It must be the feeling mother couldn't describe when she was with the Hill Folk. ~   
  
I followed or really was dragged by Rhianna. I was exhausted by the time we reached rural side of Athanarel.   
  
"Are we there yet?" I asked for millionth time.  
  
She laughed. It awed me that my whining didn't infuriate her.  
  
"Close," She replied.   
  
Her pace was the same as earlier, quick and with a jump in her step, while mine had slowed immensely.  
  
"You could have warned me that it was this far. Are you sure we're not lost?"  
  
She shook her head, in a response and I hurried again to keep up with her.  
  
"It better be worth this trouble."  
  
"We're here," she finally exclaimed.  
  
The place was larger than I thought it would be and more crowded as well. We walked up to the ticket booth.  
  
"One adult and child ticket, please." Rhianna told the ticket person.  
  
"Ha, ha." I said and nudged her in the ribs. "She meant two ADULT tickets."  
  
The old ticket person, who looked half-asleep despite the noise of the carnival, rolled his eyes at our foolishness. We giggled at our behavior ourselves. When we finally paid for our tickets and entered the place, it was all full of excitement. There were game booths, food stands all over, and many people shouting all kinds of things.  
  
"This is going to be fun," I whispered to Rhianna, beside me with my eyes glittering at the sight before me.   
  
"Didn't I tell you so," whispered Rhianna, as she pulled me into the midst of the crowd. "I have someone you have to see."  
  
"You know someone that works here?"   
  
"Not really, but I know what carnivals always have."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Gypsies."  
  
I stopped and looked at her funny.  
  
"A gypsy?"  
  
"What else? She'll be perfect to answer the questions we have about our future."  
  
"I doubt it," I replied, walking beside her again. "I think they'll just blab some nonsense and take our money."  
  
"Well, you believe in prophets, don't you?"  
  
I halfheartedly nodded.  
  
"Think of them as possible prophets."  
  
I laughed, shaking my head.  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
We finally found a gypsy tent with the usual darkness and celestial designs and decorations. Entering it, I was not surprised to find the usual set up of a crystal ball and old woman in a dark-colored turban.  
  
"Greetings, my dears." The gypsy said with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
I gave Rhianna a look that said, "I can't believe I'm going along with this." which she ignored and smiled at the kind, elderly woman.  
  
"Do you mind answering a couple of questions about our future?"  
  
"No problem," She told Rhianna, but turned to me and gestured at the seat before her. "The spirits say that you should be the first to go."  
  
I took a deep breath and plastered on a smile.  
  
"Why not," I said and took the seat that she indicated. ~This is crazy. A real waste of money, no doubt. ~  
  
"What would you like to know about the future?"  
  
I bit my lip and thought about it. I wasn't going to waste this chance, although I doubted that this woman would bring answers and plus, whatever information she'd tell me, it just might be interesting to hear.  
  
"I'd like to know if I'm going to marry and if I do, who?"  
  
I turned to Rhianna, who smiled and I had no doubt that she suspected that I was thinking of Flauvic, which truthfully I was. The woman smiled and looked down into the clear crystal ball. ~I bet she heard that question, too many times to count. ~  
  
I watched her and suddenly I felt a pull. It was a strong one, although not at all frightening or in any way painful. It was the feeling that someone would get when they were drifting back to reality from a peaceful night's sleep. Suddenly, all my surroundings changed. The gypsy disappeared from my sight, as did the tent and I couldn't see Rhianna anywhere. Oddly, it still didn't scare me at all and I felt like I was in a daze.   
  
{W/R} So what do you all think? Please Review!!!!! As you might have realized, I cut out any journal entries. I decided not to add anymore, because I only wanted to use it to bridge the story of Beauty to mine for the introduction and now that I'm more into the story, I find it unnecessary. I hoped you like the chapter. My vacation from school is ending, so it might be awhile until I update again. Get Ready, Get Set, REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. Stranger

{W/R} Thanks to my loyal reviewers! XD

FelSong~ Glad you liked it so much! : ) I'm so happy about it!! (I'm not being sarcastic.)

SwingQueen29 (Rane292007) ~ Here's the update you wanted. Hope you like it. Oh, just so you know, you don't have to email me your review. I accept anonymous reviews also, but I like the emails as well. : )

Emerald-random~ I'm happy to hear you say so. We'll see if they do get married by the end…XD

RoxyBarbieH8er~ Thanks 4 the input. I know the whole gypsy thing is out of that type of world, but I couldn't think of anything for them to do before the next event I'm planning (which is still in progress) and then the gypsy thing hit me, so well here we are, lol. Can't wait 2 read more from u. J 

***I hope my reviewers aren't dwindling. *Sighs* But I will go on 4 the ones that keep reviewing my work. I really appreciate your reviews (and emails)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh yea, I finally figured how to work the italics in so no squiggly lines for thoughts anymore, I hope. 

Recap: I watched her {The Gypsy} and suddenly I felt a pull. It was a strong one, although not at all frightening or in any way painful. It was the feeling that someone would get when they were drifting back to reality from a peaceful night's sleep. Suddenly, all my surroundings changed. The gypsy disappeared from my sight, as did the tent and I couldn't see Rhianna anywhere. Oddly, it still didn't scare me at all and I felt like I was in a daze. 

_Oh no, this is not happening_, I thought, as I looked around me. I was back in the clearing that I had talked with Flauvic earlier or one very similar to it. I wondered if it was a place of physical reality that I was transported to or one some mind had created for me, but everything around me looked real enough. The place seemed to fill with something like a morning fog. It wasn't too dense, but it made everything harder to see. 

"What did you do, Flauvic?" I asked, at the figure cloaked in fog that appeared before me with my arms crossed athwart my so-called chest. 

It had been a guess, a wrong one at that, perhaps, for the figure didn't move or speak. In fact, he or she seemed to dissipate further into the mist. _Is this some kind of vision the gypsy placed upon me or something else, _I silently asked myself. 

The mist around the clearing became more solid and dense. I could barely see anything. My clothing seemed to soak up the watery air and my skin felt damp. I sighed and felt my way toward a place to sit, which I found after stubbing my toes against it. _This is just great, _I complained, sarcastically, to myself. _I have no idea where I am and I'm lost twice in one day. Just great! _

Something brushed against my shoulder and I turned toward it, reflexively. 

"Who's there," I asked, softly.

No one kindly answered my question. _Where is that person I saw earlier,_ I wondered, nervously. I couldn't see a thing before my eyes, except gray and impenetrable masses of miasma {W/R: For those out there that don't know what miasma is, it's fog, which I learned as I was looking up another word for fog. .}. A finger grazed lightly over my left cheek and lips, seductively. I tensed up and backed away from my sitting spot. _Now, this is creepy. _ Before I could get myself lost in another part of this place, a slightly coarse hand cupped my chin and I involuntarily closed my eyes, as a soft and tender kiss was laid on my lips. 

It wasn't forceful and wouldn't look like much of a kiss, if I hadn't felt the passion burning inside of it. It was not a thing like the other kisses I have been given. Nothing in my mind thought to pull away for I was deeply into the kiss, as was the one giving it, it seemed. The kiss went deep into our souls and felt like it had intertwined them together. It was an indescribable feeling that coursed through my veins and my body was numb from it. It was intoxicating and absolutely fulfilling. I didn't want to end it and neither did the person it looked like from his actions. Finally, it was the stranger that pulled away first, so we both could breathe air once again. I found myself on the grassy ground, which was wet with dew, as was the stranger. He was practically on top of me and our legs were entangled, which was the result of our subconscious minds during the kiss it appeared. I was blushing deeply and a bit grateful for the fog at that moment. The man, I knew for sure it was a man from that particular position, shifted his weight, as he got off me and I sat up from the ground. 

"Who are you," I asked again, breathlessly.

For a brief second as I turned to him, the haze was gone, but in a blink, it returned, as strong and thick as ever. I hadn't seen much, except a fair complexion and the usual body parts of a human, because of the tree shadows that cloaked over him. He had simple clothes, although I couldn't really tell if he was wealthy or not, not that I cared much. So there I sat, trying to squint through to the man with all kinds of questions and confusion running through me. The man looked at me, although I couldn't see him do so, but I felt it instead. His eyes were steady and determined, or at least it was what the feeling it gave me seemed to say. 

We locked eyes, which was a bit hard with the fog and all, but all the same it was what we did. It gave me the oddest sensations and I didn't fully comprehend them. I ached to kiss him again, but I was also reluctant to for he was a complete stranger. 

"Not going to answer my question?"

My voice was, to my satisfaction, even, although my body wasn't so much. I heard him take a small intake of breath, but before he could answer, which was what I assumed he'd do, my atmosphere changed again with the same weird pull feeling. When, I found myself back in the tent of the elderly lady, I nearly said the most crude and inappropriate words for a lady of my rank. Time, it seemed, hadn't changed much for the gypsy started to tell my fortune, not noticing that I had been anywhere or extremely annoyed that the so-called vision had chose to end at that moment. _Not like I don't have enough on my mind,_ she thought. 

"You have quite a future appearing to me," The gypsy predicted with her hand still holding mine. "Oohh, I see a very handsome man is in your life now or trying to be. A full head of amazing hair and a fair complexion, I see. He looks wealthy from his clothing."

_Wow, what a load of air,_ I told myself. _How can you see so much in my hand and would it not be washed away or something? Does the future change if I cut my hand, then? _I turned slightly to meet the eager eyes of Rhianna and rolled my eyes at her with a look, which I hoped look liked it said, "I'm never doing this again." She hadn't seemed to notice the little mental episode I had with the man that had kissed me, like the gypsy. While the gypsy chattered away, I daydreamed and stared at the silver celestial ornaments, very bored out of my mind. My thoughts wandered to th_e _thing I had experienced and I didn't know what to make of it. _Had the gypsy done it and just covered it up with these babblings or was it just a daydream or something of the sort,_ she thought over. 

"Dearie, I'm done with your foretelling. I hoped you heard the things I said. The spirits seemed to think it was important for you to do so." The gypsy asked, gently shaking my hand. 

I smiled, not wanting to offend her and tell her that I suspected that her work was a simple and silly scam.

"I was just thinking over and absorbing all the information you had told me. I'm sure it'll come in handy."

The answered seemed to satisfy her or that she didn't care anyway and asked me,

"Would you like another question answered?"

"No thank you, I have enough to think over." I replied, truthfully and knowing that Rhianna was fervently waiting for her turn at the seat with the gypsy.

She grinned a toothless smile at me and I sat up, letting Rhianna get her turn. I didn't hear what Rhianna asked and the answers she gained from the old woman, since I had again drifted into my world, trying to figure out what was going on with my life. The answer must have been quick or I had daydreamed longer than I thought for Rhianna was soon waving her hand in front of my face, trying to snap me back to reality.

"Finally!" She exclaimed when I focused my eyes on her. "Let's go on some rides before we head back."

I had wanted to ask the gypsy if she had given me that strange vision, but I found that she had disappeared and I didn't think Rhianna would like to know that I might be a potential mental person. Anyways, we left the, now, creepy-looking area and went on some rides, which were a bit child-like I admit, but quite fun and the best part was that it took my mind off my thoughts. 

When we got back home, we were covered in dirt and sweat from the road and walking. We were dead tired, falling asleep the second our heads hit our pillows, for me anyway. _My days are sure becoming complicated,_ was my last thought before blissful sleep took me away to another world.

{W/R} So whatcha think? Sorry, it took so long. I kind of procrastinated. *Lots of gasps heard at the last word* I know, procrastination is evil and I won't bother with any excuses. Does anyone know how the time changes work, I'm confused about them. Thanks so much for reading and review!!! I just love reviews (lyk I haven't told you enuff times!!)!!!!!! TTFN (Ta, ta for now).

P.S. Not updating anymore until I get 25 reviews. (Is that too much to ask?) Please get me 25 reviews, pretty please!!!!!!! Plus, I need time to think of what to do next, lyk I said many times, this is all touch and go for me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Runs off to catch some t. v.*


	6. Leaving

{W/R} *Sniffle* I'm so touched by all my reviews!! I almost thought that no one cared to read my stuff anymore, cuz I haven't gotten a review in days and then I find good reviews just for me. Prob cuz of a glitch that ff.net was havin that they were talkin about. Mean glitch made me think no one liked my work. Newaiis, I luv u all for being so nice!!!!! 

*Big Hug to All Who Reviewed*

SwingQueen29 (Rane292007) ~ Thank you so much for reading my chapters. I really appreciate all you've done and I love reading your emails. J 

FelSong ~ Well, at least I know how it works, sort of. Anyway, I meant 25 in total, not 25 more before I update again. I think that was only like 11 more reviews, plus the 14 I had before I posted my fifth chap. Thanxz for reviewing! 

Rasmus ~ I'm glad you liked it so much. Keep reviewing!!!

Emerald-random ~ Never thought that it'd be creepy. *Shrugs* Thanxz so much for your review!!! 

Loup Garou42 ~ I'm continuing, so no need to do it for me. Lol. Thanxz for the review!!!

*Jumps up and down, energetically* You people make me sooooo happy!!! Please keep reading and reviewing!!!!!!!

Recap: When we got back home, we were covered in dirt and sweat from the road and walking. We were dead tired, falling asleep the second our heads hit our pillows, for me anyway. _My days are sure becoming complicated,_ was my last thought before blissful sleep took me away to another world.

************************Here's The New Chapter****************************************

I woke early the next day for my mind was anxious to get some answers. I snuck out of the palace; all the while, my mind or my conscience, really, was telling me that it was such a bad idea or more of a silly one. I knew where I had to go for my answers and anyone in my place would do the same, in my opinion. I strenuously walked the back through the long path that I had been thinking of chopping off my sore feet, the other day and found that I got to my destination quicker than yesterday without breaking a sweat. It seems a motive behind my actions really urge me on, that or I was just lazy the yesterday. All the same, I got there and my heart down twenty feet below the dusty ground that I stood on. 

Before me were a couple scatters of papers and such, and nothing else. Before my eyes was the level and dusty land that had been unoccupied before the carnival came. I groaned in aggravation. _This world is working against me,_ I cried out, silently. 

"Looking for something, Milady?" Someone asked, behind me. 

I nearly yelped, in surprise if I hadn't turned to find that the voice belonged to that of an elderly man. _What in the world is such a man doing in the middle of nowhere,_ I thought, _especially in the sun without an umbrella or something for shade._

"Yes, I was wondering why the carnival here left so quickly." I tentatively asked.

There was something strange going on, it was quite obvious to me and I wanted to find out, along with the other mysteries crowding my life, lately.

"Carnival?" He replied and I nodded.

He gave me a very puzzled look and I blushed, knowing that he was probably thinking that I was crazy.

"Are you sure that you haven't been tricked or something of the kind? There hasn't been anything here, but litter for the last few months, since the Naguth family deserted it. I'm not surprised they did, seeing as that this land is so barren-like."

"I see," I said, drawing out my words, as I thought about his reply.

"What is an affluent girl, like you, going around here anyway with no offence, of course, and why would you like to be in such a place?"

I blushed, realizing that I had forgotten to change into plainer clothing for this trip.

"I'm new to the area and just looking around Athanarel before I leave."

He smiled, pleasantly.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, Lady. I'll be off."

He bowed, quite remarkably well for such an elderly man and I was left alone with my thoughts. _It couldn't have been a dream,_ I told myself. _It was too real and vivid, but how can I fight the evidence placed before me? _I shook my head lightly and rubbed the goosebumps on my arms away. I set off back home, seeking Rhianna. I found her among my other friends, in deep conversation. They greeted me as they saw me approached and Rhianna tilted her head, as she asked me where I had gone off to so early in the day. I, of course, couldn't truthfully say what had happened in front of so many and replied an inconspicuous remark about getting out for a long walk. The dirt and dust on my clothing backed my story up and I went to change when I realized that fact. Rhianna waited outside my room, as I changed. She knew me quite well and knew that I had been lying. How she knew so, I have no idea. 

"So where have you really been to?" She asked, eagerly before I took one step out of my room. 

"First, you have to answer a question I have. Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Well, of course, my memory isn't so bad. We went riding, you got lost, and then nothing much happened afterward. Are you okay? You said something about feeling dizzy yesterday and left from dinner early."

"I did?"

"Of course, it's not surprising. You seemed a bit distracted after we found you."

_What reality am I in now,_ I thought to myself. 

"In that case," I replied, "I have been in the middle of nowhere after losing my sense of reality."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged. I had too much of a headache to explain, especially since I had no idea what was happening to me myself. 

"We must be heading back to our friends, then," Rhianna declared, composing herself from her curious and puzzled expression. 

It seemed that her strange intuition or older sister-like qualities had explained to her that I didn't care to elucidate the situation and I would sooner or later. So instead of plopping onto my bed and going to sleep so my mind could absorb everything placed upon me, I headed back to the most probable place that my friends would be with Rhianna, who diverted our conversation quite efficiently to other events and subjects. 

The day was a bore and I was like a puppet through most of it. I barely noticed Rhianna trying to cover up for my behavior. My thoughts were on of course the carnival and the "vision" I had. I ate and did everything I normally would do routinely, out of habit. I regretted waking up to the last few days, because of the stress and I know I understood completely what Alaraec always complains about whenever he comes home to visit during breaks from his school. {W/R: The idea of Alaraec at school credit completely goes to FelSong. Much thanks to her.} I could almost swear that someone could have made me sign away my soul and I wouldn't have noticed. {W/R: Kind of like me, in a sense.} The only thing that brought me out of my world was when I bumped into my father when I was walking alone and remembered about the whole Flauvic ordeal. I was surprised to have not thought about him for like hours, which was a lot compared prior to when Rhianna came. I asked him about his plans dealing with Merindar, as casually as I could so I wouldn't disclose my apprehension and inquisitiveness about the subject. He knew me too well and smiled all-knowingly.

"It'll be handled. No need to worry."

If I had been younger, I would have pouted and whined until I would get my answers, which was a rare occurrence, but I didn't. 

"Are you not going to give me the tiniest of details?"

My father shook his head, ruefully and patted my head, like he would do when I was younger.

"You are not to be any further into this than you are. Your mother and I are making sure of it."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Your mother is taking you to Leone with her."

"Why only me?"

"Your sister is in Sartor at school, don't you remember?"

"Oh, I keep thinking she's just sealed in a room, decrypting something."

"Now, you should probably start packing. You are leaving tomorrow. Didn't your mother tell you so already?"

"Doesn't matter, I'll be ready by tomorrow. Are you sure you have everything with Flauvic handled?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the parent here?" He teased.

"The way you act with mother sometimes, it makes me wonder."

He smiled, thoughtfully and I scrunched up my nose, fairly certain whom my father was thinking about. 

"I'm going to go now, before you say anything that I don't want to know." I said.

He laughed and leaving for his small study, as I headed to my room to do some packing. This time away from Athanarel, I saw it as an escape, rather than my parents sending me away because they thought I was too young to handle this problem with Flauvic. It was an escape from my delusions and Flauvic. In Leone, I would probably forget all about this mysterious man from the vision, as well. The thought of this person sent chills down my spine and my lips tingled. I smiled. Even if it was dream of some kind, it was a very vivid and realistic one. 

Not soon after I heard about my pending trip to Raea {W/R: Upon rereading my stuff, I realize that I put Leone as Rhianna's home. Just make believe that Rhianna and her family were in Leone for a trip or something. Sorry for the mistake}, did Rhianna find me and help me go pack. I had a feeling that this gesture was not only to help me, but a way to escape one of the males that had been trying to get her all to himself. I expressed this, nonchalantly, in which she confirmed it, blushing. With Selene's help, I got all packed before dinner, which Selene and Rhianna reminded me was to be a farewell party to mother, Rhianna, Lady Demalmis, and me. Without Rhianna or Selene always helping me, I'm sure to have made a fool of myself a thousand times by now, even though I have been born into this environment and lived in it for all my life, almost.

Rhianna left with great excitement to get ready for the party and in anticipation at going back home the next morning. Selene helped me become all beautified, which I thought was impossible. I slipped on a flattering pale peach gown and matching slippers. She applied all kinds of powders and face paint onto me until I felt nauseous from the flowery scents, in which she finally stopped and turned to work with my hair. Armed with my favorite fan and slipping on my peach gloves, I left my room. Rhianna was beside me not to long later and we walked together toward the grand staircase. Two people were awaiting us. One of them was a close friend of mine, Lord Gavin Bonody, who Rhianna clasped her arm to and the other was another friend, Lord Dorian Repson. Both were dressed gorgeously and both complimented on our gowns. I mouthed a silent thank you to Rhianna for I had forgotten to ask someone to be my escort and she gave a slight nod back to me, before we headed down the stairs.

The night was filled with music, dancing, and eating. I was surprised to see so many at the party, at such short notice. Dancing a lot with friends and talking about trivial things, I felt like I returned back to my typical self, forgetting about the mysterious and obsessions of other days. I laughed and smiled, more easily on this night, Rhianna as well. It was great to finally relax and be able to have fun. Finally, the air inside became stuffy for me and I stepped onto the balcony.

It was a cool night and I breathed it in, closing my eyes. The balcony overlooked one of Athanarel's magnificent gardens. It was illuminated dimly and it looked heavenly. Outside, the music and chatter lowered tremendously, although I was not far from all of it. The troubles of the present came back quickly with a single greeting. It was something that I had sensed and anticipated, so I was not surprised. 

"Leaving tomorrow, I hear."

"Yeah," I replied. "I probably won't be back until Mother finds out whose behind Lord Devin's illness and Father gets rid of you."

"You make it sound like I'm a vermin."

I grinned at the implication, as Flauvic stepped out of the corner of the balcony and out of the shadows that had hid him.

"You know that's not what I meant. So, what are you doing here?"

I turned around to face him and leaned back, a little, against the balcony railing. My heart throbbed a little faster, seeing him. His pale hair against the light of inside seemed to make a halo around his head. _But he is anything except one,_ I commented to myself with a silent sigh. 

__

"Always armed with a question," he replied.

__

"Don't forget the fan, right now." I joked back him. "So what are you doing here?"

__

I felt a bit concerned about the scandal if anyone found me alone with this man and felt concerned about him being found here at all.

"I can't enjoy some dancing once in awhile."

I lifted an eyebrow in criticism of the idea.

"When you are practically the villain of this world?" I asked, softly.

"Why not," he asked in turn and grasped my right hand, as the music flowed out from inside. "Care to dance?"

I sighed and nodded. We danced in that little space on the balcony. Oddly enough, I was not uncomfortable dancing with him, so much so that I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder. It was an audacious and out of character thing for me to do, but I did. He didn't pull away, surprisingly. He was warm and smelled of cinnamon. I smiled, wondering if he could change. I, for one, wanted him to, although there was no reason why, especially after all this time. I doubted, particularly, that he would do so for me. Sadly and at last, the song ended and I pulled away from him.

He smiled at me thoughtfully. He wasn't affected by what I felt around him and my heart broke a little, although I knew it was a silly thing for my heart to do. I tilted my head at him, a bit and asked,

"Why are you always so strange?"

"It makes life interesting," He replied softly, before disappearing.

_Always leaving me with the questions, _I remarked to myself. I breathed out a deep breath and turned back to look at the garden below. It calmed my aching heart and after a few more minutes of quiet, I headed back inside. 

{W/R} That was a page longer than usual. I hoped all of you enjoyed reading this. I know everything was a bit rushed and of course, out of character, but I wanted to move it along. Please review now, it gives me inspiration and motivation to write more for all of you. Oh yeah, just so you know, I didn't mean give me 25 more reviews, but enough reviews so that the total that I had was 25. No matter anyways, I updated earlier than that. Go ahead and review, it won't hurt or bite, I promise (unless of course some freak accident occurs as you press the button). 


	7. Raea

{W/R} Nothing better than reading reviews for my work, so thanks so much for doing so. All of you brighten my day, no doubt about it!!!!! It's been only five or so days since I last updated and I guess today is the day to update. For future reference, I'll only or most probably will only update on the weekends, in which I have a couple of hours free. Lol. Before, I start my new chaps, here are the individual thanks as always and hopefully for every time I post/update!

AnotherChance~ As you may see, I surpassed my tally, finally. Delighted to have your contribution to it!!!! Thanks soooo much for your compliment!!!! I hope to hear what you think again!!!

FelSong~ Ha, ha your review made me crack up (not in a bad way, of course). I wholly admit I rushed it, but I'm not really great at filler chapters. Thanks for telling me that it's flowing good. Thanks soooo much for your review. I'm always happy to read one from you and expect one on this chapter too, soon.

Rane292007~ Thanks for your emails and reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It gives me something to look forward to when I'm checking my emails (which I love to do). Didn't think my fanfic was really that addicting, but thanxz so much for reading it and saying so. I'll keep updating, as long as people are reading it. Hope to hear from you before long!!!!!

Emerald-Random~ I'm soooo honored that you added me to your favorites list!!!!!! You are the FIRST to do so and I was soooooo overjoyed that my family wants to cut down on my sugar intake, lol. Thanks for the email about the 25 reviews!!! It was sooo kind for you to take time to do that. I really appreciate it. : ) I doubt I'll win an award from RoxyBarbieH8ter's contest with the other very TALENTED Sherwood smith fanfic writers here, but thanxz for the mention. Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!! Oh yea, about the Flauvic POV, I was thinking of doing that for a sequel, if ppl want me to. We'll see, I guess.

Loup Garou42~ Well technically there is not relationship, but Elestra MIGHT have feelings for Flauvic, so I added a little bit of fluff to see what happens. Lol. We'll see if anything does. Heehee, thanks for the review!!!!!

PingPong867~ That was soooooooooo nice of you to place me on your alert list and I'm totally honored that you did, but why didn't you review? I hope you're reading this and I hope to hear what you think of how my fanfic is going. 

Wow, nearly a page of reviews. You people are the ABSOLUTE BEST!!!!!!! The story is after the small recap of the last chapter I had posted. Now enjoy and escape my babblings.

Recap: He smiled at me thoughtfully. He wasn't affected by what I felt around him and my heart broke a little, although I knew it was a silly thing for my heart to do. I tilted my head at him, a bit and asked,

"Why are you always so strange?"

"It makes life interesting," He replied softly, before disappearing.

Always leaving me with the questions, I remarked to myself. I breathed out a deep breath and turned back to look at the garden below. It calmed my aching heart and after a few more minutes of quiet, I headed back inside. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Nothing, but trees past by the pocket-sized hole that people called a window. My mother had long left the carriage and I wanted to join her, but I could never catch up to my mother's racing speed. Rhianna would have kept be entertained with all the ideas and stories on her mind, but she had long been silenced by the look from her mother and fallen asleep from the boredom and silence enveloping us. Lady Aislinn {W/R: Oops, I accidentally placed Rhianna's last name, as her mother's given name. So ditzy, I know. Anyways sry, bout it.} had done the same after a couple of hours of sitting and talking about boring subjects with me. I turned to see my friend and her mother's sleeping forms, inside the carriage. I wish I could do the same, but I wasn't able too like last night, after the party. The carriage was uncomfortably warm and cramped. The constant jolts from the dirt roads, gave me a large headache and I wasn't in the best of moods, especially since my mind had returned to its routine of wondering about Flauvic, as well as my mystery man. I sighed softly, as to not wake my guests and leaned my head against the side of the coach. I had lost count of the miles I was away from home and I missed my home immensely, something I have never experienced. Finally, I relaxed my tense muscles and weary mind from my boredom and lack of sleep. 

"You must watch your step in Raea." A voice, beside me, warned. "Both you and your mother."

My eyes were rooted to a spot on the ground and I could look around or see anything, but the dirt in front of me. The only thing I could tell was that the voice was soothing and that of a male's. _Mysterious man_, I wondered.

"I can take care of myself and mother is even more capable of doing so." I found myself replying. "Why do you care?"

Even in weird worlds such as this, I noticed that I still had questions to ask. 

"I just do. Must you always take what I say so stubbornly? Much too much like your mother, yet so not."

"Compliment or not?"

"Depends on the situation."

"You just keep piling the questions in my mind."

I sensed a smile on his face without any idea how and found one creeping onto my face as well for no reason at all. 

"Just be careful."

"Yet again, why?"

"I, I care about you, Elestra."

My name rang in my ears and it molded into that of Rhianna's. My eyes fluttered open to find her shaking my shoulder.

"Come on, we're finally here!" She said, not at all bleary-eyed like I was. 

I climbed out of the oven I had been sitting in for what seemed like an eternity, after Rhianna assured that I looked fine. Crowds gathered around the castle, greeting the new arrivals. The place seemed the same as the last time I had visited, if not grander and larger. 

"Good to be back home," I inquired Rhianna, who walked beside me. 

She looked like she had been quite homesick with the small tears, in the corners of her eyes. That was enough of an answer to me.

"You could go see your father, I can find my way myself." I suggested, suspecting her wish.

She turned to me with a large smile and hugged me tight.

"You are such a wonderful friend! I'll be back, as soon as I can." She said, as she released me from the hug.

"Take your time. I'm sure Lord Devin misses you and your mother."

She nodded and practically rushed up the stairs to her father. I was tired still and feeling filthy from the ride. As if the servants anticipated my need, there was a warm bath with rose petals in the water awaiting me in my room when I was guided there. I dismissed the kind servant, who had showed me to my room with thanks, before climbing into the relaxing treatment for my body. After washing until every pore was free of the dirt and sweat, I reluctantly got out and toweled off. I felt much better than earlier. 

"Hello, you must be Princess Elestra Renselaeus of Athanarel."

I yelped in surprise, clutching my, thankfully, thick and large towel. I found a handsome man about my age standing at the entrance of the paper-thin screen that had blocked me from view, as I bathed.

"Ever heard of knocking?" 

I was blushing so much that I must have looked like a ripe tomato. The look he was giving me wasn't helping that problem either. 

"I did. I guess from that look that you didn't hear me."

I was inclined to give him a look for stating the obvious, but held back.

"Do you mind letting me change before we continue this interesting conversation," I asked, as goosebumps started to appear on my arms.

"I like you the way you are now," he replied with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

_Ahh, the flirtatious type,_ I remarked with a hidden smile. 

"Ha, ha. Out," I told him.

He turned away and moved away from the entrance of the partition. I moved quickly to get into the clean, forest green gown a couple of feet away from me. 

"So, who are you?" I asked, as I laced up the strings on my back and quickly putting up my hair in a simple ponytail.

"I'm Lord Damien Minyet. I'm the head advisor to Lord Devin."

I stuck my head out from behind the screen, in surprise. 

"But, you're so young. No offense meant, of course."

He laughed, good-naturedly. 

"I hear that comment all the time. It was a family position and my father died recently, leaving the job to me."

"Oh," I replied, stepping out. The news about his father wiped away the small bit of hostility I had about his intrusion of my privacy. "I'm sorry to hear it. What happened?"

"Assassination," he firmly stated.

My eyebrow rose in surprise. _I guess this place isn't so free of mysteries either,_ I said to myself, silently. 

"Did you catch who did it?"

"Not yet," he replied and turned to face me, changing his bland face to that of a more cheerful one. "Why don't we talk about other things?"

I nodded, ready for a change from the sad subject. _It must be hard to live up to his father so young,_ I mused.

"So just what were you doing coming to my room?"

"Just welcoming Lord Devin's guests, since he is unwell to do so himself. I wanted to show a welcome to remember."

"A welcome to remember indeed." I replied, blushing again. "I guess that Lord Devin hasn't been improving."

He shook his head, his long hair swaying, softly in all directions. 

"You must be hungry," He said, getting up from the cushion chair. "Why don't I escort you to the dining hall for a snack?" 

I smiled and nodded a response. He talked about all sorts of things and listening to my opinions. Getting to know Lord Damien, he didn't seem as much as a heartbreaker, as he had appeared at first. He reminded me of the man in my dream at the "carnival". He was all mysterious, charming, and intoxicating. I felt very attracted to him, yet when I discussed it to Rhianna after dinner, she gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong," I asked her.

"I don't really trust that man. He seems just too perfect."

"Don't be silly, no one is perfect. Anyway, your father trusts him, doesn't he?" 

Rhianna nodded, biting her lip.

"Just don't get too attached to him. He only arrived months ago from his father's land and I still feel like he's a stranger, coming to Raea for the first time."

I laughed and shook my head.

"I have only met him today. It's not as if I'm falling for him. I doubt we'll see each other much with his work and everything happening over here."

Rhianna didn't look too reassured and looked genuinely concerned about the prospect of Lord Damien in my future. This made me very confused that my friend could dislike someone without much reason to it.

"Let's talk about other things," I said, hastily changing the subject. "Has my mother found any clues yet?"

"Not yet," Rhianna replied, downcast. "She's with him now, meditating, I think."

I nudged her shoulder and gave a smile when she looked up.

"He'll be better in no time and there's no use in us moping around. Plus, it's not a life-threatening illness."

Rhianna nodded in agreement, giving me a weak smile. I wondered how long I could until I can't make her feel better about the whole situation and if my mother could help. _Nothing is life threatening yet,_ I added to myself, pessimistically. 

"Do you mind if I just stay with your mother tomorrow? I want to be there, if she finds something to help." Rhianna tentatively asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I knew the answer she wanted me to give and I did. I left her room and headed to mine, after we talked about lighter subjects and both finally felt somnolent. I readied myself for bed and drank the cup of hot chocolate that a servant had given me, before lying down. Everything was comfortable and perfect, but it didn't allow me to sleep. So many thoughts crowded my mind that I didn't know what to do with. It seemed escaping Athanarel didn't help at all. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking and complaining to myself. I sighed, thinking about what Flauvic was up to and what father's plan for him was. I thought about Lord Damien and my mystery man. I thought about the carnival that disappeared or might have never existed. I thought about Rhianna and her family. I thought about everything happening to me. I felt like casting all the thoughts off and being horridly selfish, but I knew I just couldn't without feeling the pull and weight of guilt on my shoulders.

"Well," I said aloud to myself, trying to talk out my thoughts. "Flauvic is old enough to know what he's doing and Father, as well. It's not my fault Flauvic wanted to stir trouble. I have to know Lord Damien better before I judge him fully and the mystery man, I guess, will just have to stay a mystery. It's not like there's something to I can do about it. The same goes for the carnival. I have no proof anything happened. I might have even dreamed the whole thing. Vivid dreams can happen, so that solves that. The only thing I can do about Rhianna is try to get her mind off her father as long as I can and to cheer her up when she needs me to. Mother is taking care of Lord Devin and I doubt I can do anything for Lady Aislinn, especially since I barely know her."

I let out a long breath. _If those are the only things bothering me, why does it seem like so much? I can live with this. I know I can and it's not as if I'm all alone, mother is with Rhianna and me. _I tried relaxing my muscles and calming my mind and eventually, I drifted off to sleep without realizing it.

The contentment and relaxed state only lasted me until the start of dawn. My eyes blurrily opened to the light rays of the sun. The sky is pink, I see from the view I have out my window. I sit up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I move out bed, giving up the chance for further sleep that I suspected would never return to me. I move to the bathroom connected to my room and splash water onto my face, waking me up fully. I slip on brown breeches and a white, cotton blouse. There's something I knew that I haven't done in awhile and something that might help me clear my mind.

I ran down the stairs. Only the servants were about that I saw. I smiled and greeted them as I moved past them. I knew the parts of Raea like the back of my hand and it was only a few minutes before I got to the training grounds, which was the equivalent of the gymnasium at home. A couple of people were there practicing and I wasn't surprised to find my mother there. She caught sight of me and waved me over, as she made the guard, she was dueling, yield. The small crowd around them chuckled at the sight and the guard, who had lost to a female, blushed. Mother said something to him and he smiled before joining his friends.

"Morning, mother."

"Same to you, sweetheart. Care to duel?"

I smiled with an enthusiastic nod and someone gave me a practice sword. 

"Ready," She asked, smiling. 

I nodded, lifting up my blade. We saluted each other and the duel began. We circled each other, carefully. I had dueled my mother before and always lost to her. It seemed impossible to me when she told me that she had been horrible at swordplay, but Father confirmed it when I asked about it. I blocked an attack with a smooth parry and thrust my sword forward, which she parried just as easily. The contact against the other practice sword made vibrations up and down my arm. My back started to ache from the strain of the fight, as the time passed. We parried and attacked repeatedly, seemingly equally matched. I almost felt like I had a chance at winning. As much as my body started to throb, it was fun and I enjoyed the adrenaline coursing through me. This duel continued until I unexpected faltered and she took the opportunity, holding her blade an inch away from my throat, causing me to fall to the ground. 

"Yield," She said with eyes twinkling.

"I yield, mother." 

We laughed, as she pulled me from the soft grass below me. I paired off with a guard and mother did the same with another. I, happily, won this next match and mother continued with her winning streak. Our partners took it without complaint, having as much fun at this practice as we were. They gave us advice and we gave them some, as well. We continued until the bells rang, ending our enjoyment. 

The guards went off to their stations, giving the ones there their break. 

"How has it been going, mother?" I asked, as we headed inside to change for breakfast.

Her smile wavered and the expression told me everything. Unlike her swordplay, she didn't improve in the ability to keep emotions from her face. 

"Not good, huh?" I said, before she said a word. 

She nodded and sighed.

"I'll keep trying though. I could feel something and it's so close, yet I can't pick up what it is. It'll come to me soon, though."

"I'm sure it will. A full stomach will help you think."

She laughed and nodded in agreement. We quickly changed into a morning gown and met in the dining hall, where Rhianna and Lady Aislinn awaited us, as well as a couple of others staying at the castle. We enjoyed a light and comfortable conversation. Even, Lady Aislinn smiled a bit and laughed, although it was quite a faint one. After breakfast, mother and the others went to Lord Devin's room and I was left with a day to myself. 

{W/R} Sry, I ended it there, but I have plans on Sunday and I wanted to get this out to those that have been patiently waiting. Sry about taking so long also, but I have been kinda sick and school takes up a lot of my time. I know so many excuses, but it's all true. Anyways, thanks for reading this!!!!! Please, go ahead and review now!!!!!!!!! 

P.S. I wrote a songfic connected with this story. It's called, Invisible. I hope you read it and review it!!!!! 


	8. Being Careful

{W/R} Bleh, my last chap was really bad (in my opinion anyway) n my songfic was even worse (for sure). I apologize for that, but I'm not going to delete it, because I'm soo lazy. Lol. 

*(W/R Sick + Yucky Medicine = Bad Combination in the Writing)*

Thanks for reviewing all the same. I'll try to make more interesting. 

FelSong~ *Shrugs* I didn't like the last chapter so much, but I'm glad you did. I never really thought about it (Rhianna's opinion on Lord Damien) that way. Oh well, it actually might help further into the story, maybe. Thanks for the tip and review!!! 

Rane292007~ I can always count on you for a kind review. Thanks so much for your support!!!!!

Rhexi~ I can't believe you found my penname, although it was a semester and a half before you did. . I can't believe you fooled me into dropping my guard. Evil Creature, lol. Thanks for the compliment, although I know you didn't even finish my story. Hope you enjoyed CCD and Beauty. I told it was absolutely the best and amazing. :9 :P Oh yea, thanks for adding me to your alert list. :D 

Loup Garou42~ Yes, the school thing can really suck. We'll see what happens with Lord Damien. Thanks for the review!!!

Baddums~ Thanks for the multiple reviews!!! Glad to have you aboard my bus of faithful reviewers. *Looks inside bus ~ which is far from partially full* Yes, I'm very happy for more reviewers. *Nods enthusiastically* 

Reviewers of my Songfic: First of all thanks for reading the dreadful thing. 

Rane2920072~ Thanks for liking it. It's a one-shot, so I'm leaving it like that.

FelSong~ Well, you could never know what goes on in the minds of the readers. Thanks for reviewing!!!!

Emerald-Random~ Glad to keep you interested in my story. Thanks for reading the songfic!!!!

Loup Garou42~ Well thanks for your opinion. You don't like Clay's music? I'm sorry about disappointing you with the songfic. I'll try not to disappoint my reviewers too much with my work.

Baddums~ I never saw the music video, but I'm more interested in the music. Thanks for enjoying it so. 

Recap: After breakfast, mother and the others went to Lord Devin's room and I was left with a day to myself. {W/R: Yeah, I know short recap compared to my other ones.}

_Joy,_ I thought to myself sarcastically and utterly bored. _A whole day of this fun. _I walked aimlessly down an empty hallway. _A whole day of nothing…_ I turned a corner and in the deep midst of my thoughts slammed painfully into someone and fell backwards. I withheld a fetid word, as I fell on my rear. 

"Princess Elestra, I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Lord Damien with surprise. I sure didn't expect to run into him, both literally and metaphorically. He gave me a hand up and I could feel a bruise forming down there. 

"Yes, I'm sorry about running into you like that. I must astound you with my gracefulness." I said with a light laugh.

He smiled at me, which caused my knees to melt. This reaction made my mind spurt out thousands of questions.

"And I, you." He replied with the smile still on his face.

My eyes wandered to his deep cerulean ones and he stared intensely to my eyes. Blushing, I turned away. 

"Shouldn't you be working or something? I'm sure with Lord Devin in his present state that the work must really be accumulating." I said, breaking the awkward silence fallen upon us. 

"That's what assistants are for."

I smiled or smirked more like.

"Slacking off on the job?" I teased.

"Wouldn't think of it!"

"Of course not, why think of it when you can just do so."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head ruefully. I smiled wider. It can be quite fun twisting words. 

"What are you planning to do today?"

"No plans today, I was just thinking of wandering around."

"Then, I'll be your guide." He replied, appointing himself with this new position.

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

"Who said I'd like your company?"

"A little bird told me." 

His expression was one of the utmost conviction and I giggled.

"Alright, I'll accept you as my guide, but I warn you, I already know my away around."

"All the easier for me, then." He said as he approached my side and we started walking in the direction I had been heading in.

"Another job for you to slack off in." I said, nudging his shoulder, jokingly.

"Ah, milady you wound me terribly with your words."

He placed a hand over his heart, in a feigned pained expression. I laughed and walked ahead of him, leaving him to his games. 

"You would leave a wounded person to themselves?" He cried, walking briskly to catch up with my quick pace.

"Are you so wounded that you can't be left alone?"

"But words pierce the heart, don't you know and those wounds are the hardest to heal."

"Oh really," I replied, as he finally came up to my side again. "And just how do you heal these difficult wounds."

He stopped and I did as well, turning to him, waiting for his answer. One, which be very interesting I suspected. I knew that my question had been a bad one, the minute his eyes lit up with mischief. _For a head advisor he is quite child-like,_ I thought, observing him. _I'm surprised he hasn't run the land to the ground yet._

"I think the only cure for such a wound is a kiss by a fair lady."

I looked at him, skeptically. 

"You have to be kidding. You really should get a healer to check up on you, you're really losing your mind. Bring the person who told you that remedy as well." I told him, turning away from him and walking again.

"Come on," He said, lightly touching my arm. "One _innocent_ kiss won't hurt."

I looked at him and he looked back at me expectantly, reminding me something like a pleading puppy dog. _He's flirtatious all right! Like he'll stop at one little kiss. _I thought, confirming my first impression of him. 

I leaned into him until we were only centimeters apart, slightly tiptoeing. I looked at his tempting lips and I could almost feel his warm breath on my skin. Looking up into his yearning eyes, I whispered to him seductively, as I leaned in slightly, as if I was going to kiss him. My eyes moved slowly from his enticing lips to his gorgeous eyes.

"I knew from the day I met you that you are," I paused and said my last words louder in contrast to earlier. "Just crazy!"

I laughed, shaking my head and walked away from him. _I didn't blush,_ I thought. It is a thought that rang in my head, in a singsong voice. I grinned, looking over my shoulder at Lord Damien. He looked quite surprised and flabbergasted for a second, before looking toward me. Laughing, he caught up with me and our conversation turned to other subjects, ones less entertaining, but interesting all the same. 

We wandered together, doing nothing in particular and finally found ourselves inside Lord Devin's room. {W/R: Not Lord Damien's room, just to make sure and they are not doing anything. ~Such dirty minds, what is this world coming to? Rofl, I'm just joking.}Mother was clutching Lord Devin's frail and thin hand. He wasn't the happy and very healthy man I had seen him like before the sickness. He looked so pitiful and like he was dying, although the healers assured everyone that he wasn't even close to it. _Then, why does he look like that then? _My eyes turned to the figures on the other side of mother. Rhianna smiled, weakly noticing my appearance, but Lady Aislinn was focused on her husband. I saw the lines of worry etched in her face and the slight glint of hope in her eyes. _She must be so sad, _I remarked to myself. _I should really be nicer to her and pay more attention to her than I have been._

"Why don't we take and seat and wait for your mother to come out of the meditation she's in?" Lord Damien whispered in my ear.

The whisper and his close proximity sent shivers down my spine. I smiled, turning to him and nodded in agreement, not trusting that I could find my voice and not wanting to distract the attention to myself. We moved to occupy the empty divan, which were a couple of feet from the bed. Not a sound was heard, except the raspy breathing of Lord Devin and the chirping of the songbirds outside the slightly open window, in the large room. We watched patiently the rise and fall of Lord Devin's chest and doing nothing to disturb the atmosphere fallen upon those in the room. This vigil-like watch tested my patience and I surprised myself by enduring through it. Eventually, I started to nod off to sleep without realizing it. The room was replaced with one of the forest-like setting, where I had been meeting the "stranger" of mine. _This is sure becoming routine,_ I remarked. 

"So what do you want this time?" I asked calmly, finding that my ability to look in his direction was kept me.

I sat in the lap of my stranger and he shifted slightly, wrapping his arms closer around me. He moved me slightly, so that I leaned against his body. 

"I missed you, Elestra."

"Tell me your name and maybe I can say the same back to you."

"Someday, maybe."

I sighed and pouted. This stranger ignited a calmness in me and an incredible feeling of contentment and stirred an exhilaration in me without doing anything.

"I'm starting to hate mysteries, because of you." I replied, softly. 

He chuckled, leaning down and placing his head beside mine. Only an inch or so forward, I would be able to see his face. We sat like this in silence, not the awkward kind, but one of ease and quiet bliss. His body seemed to mold perfectly to mine and his touch sent tingling sensations down my body. I was in complete ecstasy. 

"Are you going to visit me like this? We're never going to accomplish anything like this."

"Trust me, it's better this way."

"Shouldn't I know you first, before I can trust you?"

"Elestra, must you always have a riposte with everything I say?"

It was not a question that he wanted me to answer for he leaned in and kissed me, tenderly on the lips, covering my eyes with his hand. He removed his hand from my eyes, as he leaned back. 

"It's not fair what you're doing to me."

"Why not," He asked softly. 

"It seems like you know so much about me and I have no clue about you. Are you a god or something?" I asked, half-jokingly.

"I have no idea where you get these ideas." He told me with a delicate laugh that sounded in my ears.

I exhaled a deep breath. 

"I don't see the point in this. I don't see why you keep bringing me here. I want to know you, but you say I can't. You have all the power in this and I have nothing."

"Don't you know that one word said, one second passed, one opportunity taken, one decision made and everything can happen or cease to exist." He said, seriously and softly, but his words held strength and authority. "You just have to know when to use it and how."

I frowned, absorbing his words. He laughed wryly.

"I'm sorry, I became a bit too serious and I'm not even sure I made sense anyway. Just forget it." His voice seemed to take a bittersweet tone and an odd pressure pressed against my heart. "Goodbye, Elestra."

"Wait," I cried, but it was too late. 

The forest melted into a bright white light and my eyes opened to the walls of Lord Devin's room. My heartbeat seemed to seem so loud. I took a second to take in my surroundings and my sense of reality, but not moving from my sleeping position. Mother shifted from her motionless meditation position and my eyes moved to her. She smiled at me, after stretching her muscles and then raised her eyebrow at me, in contained surprise. I frowned and was about to ask why she made that face when I realized that I was sleeping against Lord Damien's chest. _I guess that was why I heard such a loud heartbeat,_ I remarked. I, carefully, got up from the sleeping form that was Lord Damien, blushing and looked toward my mother through my embarrassment. 

"Yeah, I-I fell asleep and I didn't realize th-that happened." I explained, slightly stuttering and as I rubbed sleep from my face.

"Uh huh," Mother replied with amusement in her eyes. 

Mother shook her head and I looked toward the direction her eyes were aimed at. Rhianna and Lady Aislinn had fallen asleep from the waiting as well. I nearly laughed at the realization that I wasn't the only one who fell asleep waiting and doing nothing. 

"Why don't we talk outside," Mother whispered.

I nodded and we left Lord Devin with the sleeping guests, in his room. We closed the door behind us, quietly.

"I didn't realize you came to see Lord Devin." Mother stated.

"Yes, well I just decided to drop by. I didn't want to disturb whatever you were doing, so I snuck in. I think only Rhianna noticed."

Mother nodded with sadness, in her expression.

"You can't cure him, can you?"

"I wouldn't say that, but it's just that I can't pinpoint what is exactly wrong, right now. I will soon though, most probably. I'm getting close, I am sure of it."

"Is that supposed to happen?"

"Well, if it was a natural illness, then he'd be on his feet in no time, but it isn't."

"We all know that by now. What can be done about it, do you think?"

"Well, I guess I have to drive deeper into his body and maybe I can find the core of the problem."

"Is that dangerous?" I asked, tentatively.

She smiled, hugging me to her and placing her head on mine for a second, in comfort and support.

"What isn't?" She replied, calmly. "But, don't you worry. I can't leave your father, you, or your brother and sister anytime soon, even if I absolutely had to. I'll be extra careful."

Her eyes started to get a little teary and I knew she was thinking of grandmother, her own mother who had died before Mother truly knew her. She composed herself, quickly and hugged me close to her again. I smiled at her, as I looked up at her reassured, but a small part of my gut felt like this wasn't a good idea and something bad would happen. _It's just worry,_ I told myself. _Nothing bad will happen. Mother knows what she's doing._ _I hope…_Mother released me from the hug, but left her arm around my shoulder. 

"Now why don't you get outside and exercise before dinner. It seems all of us missed lunch," Mother said, looking out a window that stood behind me. "I bet you have been inside this castle the whole day and most of it in that room."

"You should do the same. I can't believe you did that two days in a row."

She smiled, wryly at me.

"That was why I was itching to duel this morning."

I giggled and felt thankful that my mother was someone I could really talk to. 

"Come on, off you go. I'll get Rhianna to do the same, once she wakes up from sleep." Mother said, as she reentered Lord Devin's room to check on how he was after what she had done.

I nodded, smiling at her and went down a staircase to sit outside and breathe in some fresh air. 

It was dusk outside and beautiful. A few stars were glistening already, so early in the evening and the breezes were cool and almost nippy, but it was comfortable and erased the rest of the feelings of sleepiness I had. My whole body buzzed in alertness and I sat down on one of the stone steps at the side entrance that I had come out of. 

"You look like you just had a romp," A voice said behind me.

I blushed, as Lord Damien sat down beside me.

"I do not," I replied, in denial. "And I did no such thing."

"Your hair speaks otherwise."

"You are so not funny." I retorted, fixing my ponytail. "You sure wake up fast."

"Yes, well, the extra weight off my chest let me breathe again and I regained consciousness, not soon after."

I punched him lightly on the shoulder for what he said.

"Ouch," He cried, laughing.

"That wasn't funny." I told him, blushing more. "Anyways, I'm sorry about that."

"No need. I didn't even notice. I was nodding off as well."

I smirked, turning my upper body to glance at him.

"I can't believe you're a head advisor by the way you act."

"Well, I don't want to always look constipated and drugged."

I broke out in laughter at the comment and he joined me.

"Child," I muttered to him.

"And proud of it!" He cried to me.

He snickered and I laughed, shaking my head. _He is so silly and strange, _I mused. He moved casually to sit closer to me and I tried not to seem like I noticed. I looked at his face and he seemed hesitant to make another. _If he does anything, I'm going to knock him out. _I thought to myself. Luckily, for him, he decided not to and the moment passed.

"Everything is so beautiful tonight," He said, changing the subject.

"Yeah I know." I replied, looking up into the sky as well.

He placed his hand on my cheek and turned me to face him.

"You're so beautiful."

I was frozen, as he leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and did the same without a thought about what I was doing. I felt like I was compelled to do it and the moment our mouths touched, my whole body tingled as if my body had fallen asleep or something. It was a strange feeling, but I enjoyed it. He leaned back first, releasing me from the kiss. I breathed in, in a small gasp of surprise. _My reflexes and reactions are so slow,_ I complained silently and in frustration. 

"What…Why…I can't…I'm going to-" I started, when I was finally interrupted.

"Hey there you are!" 

We both turned to see Rhianna standing at the entrance that we sat in front of, towering over us more like, since we were sitting. I started blushing and feeling very guilty. _I just kissed a person that Rhianna doesn't trust. She warned me against him. I can't believe that I just did that. _The possible consequences occurred to my mind with full force. I bit my lower lip and then, plastered a smile on my face trying to compose myself.

"I thought you'd still be asleep for awhile longer." I told her.

"Yes, well, I haven't been sleeping very well these days."

"Probably because of your snoring, Princess Elestra."

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes.

"I do not snore!"

Rhianna laughed, politely and Lord Damien did, as well. 

"Well beautiful ladies, I best be going." He said, as he got up from his place on the steps. 

I nodded numbly, still not over the fact of what had occurred between us. I felt like knocking him out, like I had planned to if he made a move on me, which he did when I wasn't expecting it. Rhianna stepped aside to keep from blocking his way out and then took his seat beside me.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"It was a bit awkward and intense between you two when I interrupted. I felt a bit strange standing there."

"Of course not," I replied and in turn, felt more guilt for lying to my close friend. I could almost feel like I had a huge stamp across my forehead stating that I was a huge liar. "We're just friends."

She nodded at me and turned to look across the empty grounds before us. 

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just thinking about how I could help Father and Mother."

"I'm sure you're doing great by just keeping out of trouble and being your angelic self."

She smiled at me and laid her head in her hands, which were propped up on her elbows. 

"How long do you think it will be before the people find out and trouble starts?"

"He'll be up and about in no time. No worries."

"We'll see, I guess." She replied, unconvinced. "You should really watch out for Lord Damien. He just doesn't seem right to me."

For a moment, I had felt a bit better about what I did with the change in subject and then with her last statement, every ounce of guilt came back in a flood-like fashion. 

"He doesn't seem too bad," I replied, softly.

She sighed and shrugged.

"Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded. _Everyone has to be careful these days,_ I thought. 

{W/R} Sorry, if it got dull. I couldn't help writing the strange dialogue. I hoped you liked it anyway. I probably won't be updating for a couple of weeks (maybe one or two). I really need a break. I made it up with this really long chapter, so please don't be too mad at me. I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to review now before you leave.

Thank you for reading and come back soon!!! (You never know, inspiration might strike and I might update soon!!!!!) 

P.S. If you want to read poetry or see what I'm up to or you just want to chat with me, check out my website (it has a chatterbox) or email me anytime. Later Days (From the Weekenders~ Wow, I haven't seen that in awhile)!!!


	9. Pain and Mr Mysterious

{W/R} Hey Everybody!!! Been overloaded with work, as usual yet here I am with a new update and I didn't wait the two-three weeks that I thought I would. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter and I hope to hear from more people in this chapter!!! Here are the thanks to each of you that so kindly reviewed.

Emerald-Random~ Thanks again for the mention in your story. It was very sweet of you. My answer to your question about where Flauvic is: All I can say is that…..I really can't say anything or else I'll ruin the story. So sorry about that. Don't worry, he'll appear soon enough, I think.

Rane292007~ Thanks so much for your frequent emails. I love replying to them and getting to know you. Thanks for your constant support and kind reviews. I enjoy writing with such good reviewers and reviews urging me on. Hope to receive an email from you soon!! :D

Rhexi~ Yay, you finished the books and you read my story, fully, I hope. Thanks for the review n constant hyperactive effect we have on each other, as well as the notes interrupting Spanish class. Lol. Vidanric and Flauvic ROCKS!!! C(:9 

Loup Garou42~ You remind me of my friend, Rhexi. She likes Flauvic too. Lol. I'm not sure if I will bring Flauvic back. *Ducks from the blunt objects thrown across the room.* Just kidding!! We'll see when he'll come back. I don't think you'll have to wait too long. ;P 

[Why does no one seem to like Lord Damien? He's interesting and fun enough, isn't he? Lol. I guess we'll see whom Elestra ends up with or maybe she ends up with no one. Dun, dun, dun! Rofl.] 

Recap: "We'll see, I guess." She [Rhianna] replied, unconvinced. "You should really watch out for Lord Damien. He just doesn't seem right to me."

For a moment, I had felt a bit better about what I did with the change in subject and then with her last statement, every ounce of guilt came back in a flood-like fashion. 

"He doesn't seem too bad," I replied, softly.

She sighed and shrugged.

"Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded. _Everyone has to be careful these days,_ I thought. 

{W/R} I'm going to change the POV for a little bit in this chapter, so don't get confused or at least try not to. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Unknown Point of View (Day of the Kiss) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stayed there, hidden away from view, watching her. She was oblivious to the danger she is in and it will be her downfall. She looked like nothing special, but she was deadly, well at least to me. She seemed to sense me and looked around from her position on the stone steps. Rhianna had left her after they had talked. Maybe that close friend of hers will talk some sense into her. Maybe not, knowing that mind of hers. Her eyes seemed to find mine, although I knew I was perfectly hidden, she seemed to know everything about me from what my eyes revealed. It gave me an odd sensation, which prickled through my body. She turned away, at last and I breathed out the breath that I had held, absentmindedly. _I have my work cut out for me, _I remarked to myself with my trademark smirk, silently turning away from my lookout and tearing my gaze from her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Back to Elestra's POV (Days After The Kiss) *~*~*~*~*~*~*

A tap on my shoulder made me jump up, reflexively. I had been that way since the incident with Lord Damien, days before. My body was always tense and my mind had been working overtime. I had been avoiding him lately, not wanting to bump into him as I had the day of the 'incident'. I knew this was not the typical reaction a girl from who had been kissed by an amazing gorgeous man. I felt strange with a horrid bad feeling in my gut. Whether it was the result of lying to Rhianna or the stress of my royal life building upon me, I have no idea, but it was becoming an unbearable pain. Although, the pain was growing, it also gave me a further excuse not to see Lord Damien. 

I turned around to see none other than the person that had been on my thoughts these past few days. 

"Nice to see you too," He said, with a ruefully laugh.

I wiped the aghast expression off my face and replaced it with one of father's signature bland ones, as I looked away from.

"You better not try kissing me again or else I'll scream and everyone will come." I warned him, retreating behind my Court mask.

He sat down, next to me, as I continued grooming my horse, Chocolate, which I had brought along for the trip. It was a calming exercise, I picked up in the midst of evading from Lord Damien. Chocolate didn't seem very at ease around the presence of Lord Damien and neither did I, but at least Chocolate seemed to tolerate it better than I am.

"Not the reaction I had expected, but it's better than what I had anticipated." He replied.

I ignored him, trying to concentrate on brushing Chocolate. It was a mistake, because he reached out to stop the hand that I was brushing with. It was bad enough that I was in a cramped horse's stall with Lord Damien and Chocolate, but the contact he had with his skin over mine, made me feel as though I was facing my death sentence.

"Do you mind doing this later? I think it's better if we talk with some actual eye contact and ability to move, not that I'm complaining about our proximity." 

I shrugged a reply, trying to seem casual about the situation. _I can always knock him out,_ I kept repeating in my mind. It made me feel better, well, it made me feel a little better. He walked out of the stall and I followed. 

"So care to explain why you kissed me?" He asked me.

My jaw dropped, much lower than I ever thought possible.

"Why I kissed you? You kissed me! I can't believe you!" 

I turned around and started walking away from the stables and Lord Damien, in anger and aggravation. I only stopped and turned around when I remembered that I had forgotten to lock and close Chocolate's stall. I avoided looking at him and went back to close and lock the stall door. He gently grasped my arm. {W/R: OMG, I feel like I'm writing a cheesy romance novel or soap opera or something.}

"I guess joking around isn't very good for the situation, huh?"

I gave him a look, as a response. 

"Sorry," He replied, in what sounded like sincerity and released his hold on my arm. "About the joke and forcing a kiss on you."

I thought about it for about a minute, as I watched him squirm a bit and I finally forgave him.

"Just keep in mind that you do it again, I'll give you double the beating for it."

He smirked and nodded in understanding. Satisfied, I leaned against the stall and he did the same, beside me.

"So, you didn't feel anything between us?" He asked, softly.

"Does it matter? I rather not do anything about it." I replied, somewhat hesitantly.

He was quiet and turned my head to see what he was doing. He stood there, in deep thought. 

"Is it because of Rhianna?"

"What about her," I asked, keeping the surprise I felt out of my voice.

"Is she keeping you from doing anything with me?"

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"Well, you haven't known Rhianna as long as I have."

"And what of it?"

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. {W/R: Not the lights, Rhexi. Lol.}

"Nothing, just forget it."

"You don't just place a thought into someone's mind and not follow through with it."

"You won't believe me all the same."

"Well, isn't it for me to decide?"

"Fine, but I bet the minute I start to tell you, she will interrupt me."

"We'll have to talk fast then."

He looked at me as if I was naïve, but took a deep breath.

"Rhianna and I-" He started.

As if on queue, Rhianna appeared, walking toward us. I was surprised and wondered about the peculiar coincidence. 

"Afternoon, Elestra, Lord Damien." She greeted us.

"Afternoon," We both replied.

"What are you doing here, Rhianna?" I asked. "Did something happen with your father?"

She smiled at me and I got a weird feeling up my spine.

"No," She replied, calmly. "I came to take Lord Damien for a minute, his assistants require his aid."

I looked over at him and he shrugged, saying his farewell, before leaving with Rhianna.

"Strange," I whispered to Chocolate, who neighed as if agreement. 

After an hour or so, I looked for Rhianna for some answers. It was just my luck that I couldn't find her anywhere, not even in Lord Devin's room, as I had expected her to be. My legs were sore from the exercise and I started to feel dizzy from spending so much time under the sun. The dizziness turned into a dull headache by the time I was ready for bed. Rhianna chose that time to find me and I was determined for some answers, although I felt as I did.

"Is there anything that went on between you and Lord Damien?" I asked and the question sounded strange in my ears. 

For a few seconds, I swore that Rhianna frowned and blushed slightly. It disappeared after I blinked a couple of times. I shook my head, as the colors swam a little and I couldn't see Rhianna's face or any part of her beside me. Rhianna said something indistinct to my ears and then, I felt her touch my shoulders.

"Are you okay," Rhianna asked, concerned. 

Her voice was less distorted in my ears, but I still barely understood what she asked. The headache seemed to feel like needles pricking into my head and I frowned trying to pull myself together. 

"I'm fine," I replied, rather hoarsely, although I felt that I was definitely the opposite of what I said.

"Should I get your mother? Maybe she can do something."

I smiled and shook my head, slowly.

"I'm just sleepy. It's just been an exhausting day."

I vaguely saw her nod and say something like a farewell, before she left. I walked to the windows to draw the curtains close and to shut the window before turning in and relieving my headache with rest. Suddenly, my knees gave out and painful force washed over me. I felt arms catch my falling and weak form. I felt the arms cradling me, protectively and comfortably. It eased a lot of the pain that had enveloped me. 

"So you came in person this time," I softly said with a wince.

"Yeah, you haven't been listening to me. I can't let this escalate more than it has." He replied, gently caressing my face, which immensely and immediately lessened the headache.

"You're not going to tell me, just what you're talking about, huh?" I asked. 

My eyes shut out the bright light of the candles. It wasn't like I was able to see anything, but watery colors at the moment.

"Get used to it," He replied, as he lifted me from the floor of my room and tenderly placed me on my bed.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. "Since you're here, does it mean that I'll see you in person more often, even if I don't know who you are?"

"I know you're trying to get answers out of me. I'm surprised you can be so sneaky when you're in pain."

I grinned with my cheeks burning slightly.

"Yes, well, you helped me a lot."

"Hopefully, you'll learn to be more careful next time."

"How should I be careful when I don't know what is going on?" I said with a frown.

"It was a bad idea to come over here." He stated, plainly.

"How is helping someone get better a bad idea?"

"It usually isn't, but not this time. Just watch what you do, will you?"

"I'll try. Will I be seeing you again?"

"And let you get too attached?"

His question made me silent. My mind was blank, as to how to answer the question.

"Don't think about it," He told me. "Just get rest. You'll feel better soon. Most of the poison will wear off soon."

"Poison?"

"Don't worry about it. I counteracted it."

"If I don't worry about this, then just what do I worry about, Mr. Mysterious and just what did you do to counteract it."

"You talk too much, you know that." He informed me. 

Before I could reply, he silenced me again, but this time with a kiss. He escaped before I opened my eyes and found everything returned to normal.

"Strange," I whispered to myself.

{W/R} How many more chapters do you people want? I was thinking of ending it on chapter 13 or something. Tell me what you people think and want I should do. Need opinions here. Sry, if it wasn't such a good chapter, but it leads somewhere soon, I hope. Lol. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that I know what I'm doing.

Come on People, Go Review Crazy!!!! Not many seem to read my story anymore, as they did in the beginning. Please remember to review at the end of these chaps. I really enjoy hearing what you people think, whether it be good or bad! Come on and just review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Hanging On Or Not

{W/R} Thanks & etc. is at the end of this chapter. Yeah, I'm changing my story format, so you get to read the story & then read my babblings. 

Recap: "You talk too much, you know that." He informed me. {W/R: Reminds me of myself.}

Before I could reply, he silenced me again, but this time with a kiss. He escaped before I opened my eyes and found everything returned to normal.

"Strange," I whispered to myself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Unknown POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I slammed my hand against the desk. The glass globe that I had been looking into wobbled in its gold stand and fogged over, as I released the images. I was so close. She was so close. It was so easy, yet she has escaped my grasp. 

"It won't be long now," I told myself. "It can't be long now. This will end."

I sat back down into my velvet chair and started planning, yet again. I should have known better than to think that I could solve my problems so easily. I have learned not to make the same mistake again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Unknown POV *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was startled awake by the frantic shaking of my shoulders.

"Elestra, come on! Wake up! Hurry up now," Rhianna persistently ordered me.

Half asleep, I mumbled something about kicking the energy out of her to the other side of the moon, if she didn't leave me alone. It was not a lady-like comment, but on this morning, I wasn't in the most pleasant of mood. Who would be after being poisoned last night? Rhianna didn't seem the least bit, persuaded to stop.

"Your mother is in trouble, Elestra!" Rhianna shouted. "She's going to die, Elestra."

Her words about my mother woke me fully and I was practically scrambling out of my room. I didn't care how I looked. I just wanted to see my mother. 

"Where are we going," I asked her, not recognizing the path we took.

"Just follow me, I'll take you to her, quickly." 

Abruptly, Rhianna paused and turned to me, in the middle of a dark hallway I never seen before. She looked at me, but not as though I was in front of her. It was like I was invisible or see-through. Rhianna's behavior was confusing and I was puzzled. 

"What's wrong," I asked, grasping her shoulder.

My hand went right through her and her eyes expressed more fear than I ever thought possible. She didn't appear to me like a ghost or apparition, but she seemed to have no form when I touched her. I shook my head and tried to grab hold of her again when her face turned menacing. She stood above me, seemingly heads taller than me. Shadows grew taller along with her. The only thing missing from this horror-like scene was the music from the orchestra. 

"Rhianna, snap out of it. I thought you were going to get me to my mother." I said, involuntarily stepping back away from her. 

Rhianna grabbed my throat, before I could do anything and I tried to stop her, in the pinned position she got me into against the wall.

"Rhianna, stop." I croaked. "Why are you doing this?"

For someone who had, had no form when I touched her, she seemed to have quite a solid one now. I would never expect someone, as innocent and well-mannered as Rhianna to be so strong. I tried to push her away, in all ways possible, but as my air slowly started to run out, my strength became weaker. I finally stopped struggling and my vision blurred slightly. I was about to die. Out of the blue, a brilliant and blinding light flashed encompassing everything, including myself. I could see nothing, not even myself, but the blank white color everywhere. I heard chanting of some language unknown to me and everything slowly faded. _So there is an afterlife,_ I noted peacefully. Rhianna's grasp and hands were gone from me now and I felt weightless and felt a sense of tranquility. 

I bolted up into a sitting position, gasping for deep breaths of fresh air. My neck hurt, as if I had been choked, although I had in my dream. My throat and mouth was dry from the loud persuasions that I said to Rhianna. _For a nightmare,_ I thought, _it is quite a deadly and vivid one. _

"Do you really think that was dream?"

I screamed aloud from surprise, but my habitual stranger muffled it. Once he was sure I wasn't going to scream anymore, he released his hold over my mouth. This time, I saw him clearly, well, his form anyway. He wore a silk black bandanna, which covered his hair and a matching mask. His ensemble was completed with a black cape, loose shirt, pants, and leather boots. I raised my eyebrow, in curiosity at him, as I tilted my head and examined him. As tired from the frights from him and the nightmare, I couldn't resist remarking on his outfit.

"Are you going for the Zorro look?" I teased him, changing the subject. {W/R: I know, I'm not even sure Zorro existed in Sherwood Smith's world, but who cares? Well, even if you do, I like it and I'm leaving it like that. :P}

He shrugged with a smirk spreading across his solid features. 

"Well, I must look the part of your savior mustn't I?"

"How about a peek under that mask and we'll see if you can have the job."

"In your dreams," He replied.

I winced at the words, remembering my recent dream. He lifted my chin with a gloved finger, which was obviously black and caressed my cheek, gently.

"Sorry, bad choice of words, but with me around there's no need to fear."

I thoughtfully smiled up at him feebly.

"So what is with all the black? Especially, since it is daylight out there." I inquired, gesturing out the window.

"It's a classic look."

I laughed, which caused him to give another smirk. He looked wonderful, almost godlike. _He might just be one if he never lets me know anything of him,_ I thought. 

"It seems that it's getting more perilous than I had first predicted. Tell your mother that, she can't do anything and go back. If she persists, tell her you have nearly been killed twice." He commented. 

"But I wasn't!" I defiantly replied.

"But, you were so close. If I hadn't been around, it'd be another story."

"Somewhat like a stalker, aren't you?" I joked, changing the subject once more. 

"That is not the subject at point. Go back home." He said with emphasis on each word.

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him.

"I'm not going to let Rhianna's father die, just because I've been attacked. Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I should have expected this reaction. I'm certain your mother will be the same. I would like to knock you both out and take you back-"

"Just you try," I yelled, interrupting him.

"But, I won't because you both will come right back, no doubt."

I smiled triumphantly, my arms still crossed. A knock on my door, interrupted us. I looked to the door.

"It's me, Lord Damien. We need to talk." Lord Damien said with his voice slightly muffled through the thickness of the door. {W/R: How about a showdown between the two guys? Rofl, Nah.}

I nearly wanted to groan at the interruption of my time with my stranger. I turned to him. He was glaring at the door and I wondered if he was feeling envious of the man on the other side of it.

"You should go," I whispered, breaking his glaring contest with my door.

He nodded and climbed out the window. I watched him, scale down the wall effortlessly. He made it look easy, although I believed that it wasn't.

"Are you alright, Elestra?"

"Perfectly fine," I called back, still standing at my window. 

I pulled a robe over my nightgown, which caused me to realize that I was wearing when I saw him last night and this morning, blushing. I opened the door to a disheveled Lord Damien. He didn't look healthy.

"Are you sick," I asked, concerned as I looked him over.

"No, no," He replied. "It was just some trouble in town."

"The people found out about Lord Devin?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Unfortunately, they did. If your mother doesn't help him quick, then I'm sure someone will try and use this to their advantage."

"It's not like my mother isn't doing the best she can!" I told him, offended, standing upright and crossing my arms.

"Well, it's not good enough, right now."

"If you're so smart, why don't you cure Lord Devin and protect Raea." I replied with a glare.

I slammed my door, in his face. He banged on it, apologizing. I was stuck in my room until he'd leave, which I doubted would be anytime soon. I changed into my riding gear and started to climb out the window. It was extreme measures I knew, but I needed a break from his infuriating presence. I knew it was foolish of me, once I was out the window and starting to climb down. The stone wall was a bit slippery and clutched the small crevices tightly. I moved down the wall, slowly, fearing a fall to my death. _Life! I'm such an idiot. I am never doing this again,_ I cried to myself in the silence of my thoughts. I tried not to panic or look down. I focused on my next movement and hanging on. I hope that no one saw what I was doing. I would die from embarrassment, if I didn't die from this activity. 

{W/R} So sorry it isn't the best place to end it and I wasn't going to end it here, but this whole chapter would be too long. I'm sorry that I haven't put in more action, but trust me I will. About three or four more chapters and I'll end this, most probably. After that, I'm not sure what I'll do. Perhaps a sequel? Perhaps not. [The next chapter is a really important one with an important clue in it, hopefully someone will pick up on it.] Now, I must give my big and sincere thank yous to my reviewers!!!

Rane2920072~ I think you've reviewed every one of my chapters. Thanks for reviewing and emailing me, as always. Thanks for the compliment! I hope I didn't bore anyone with my lack of action.

Emerald-random~ Heehee, yeah many people like Flauvic and want him back in my story. Don't worry, I have a big, well sort of big, part for him later on. So you'll see him soon, I'm pretty sure of that. Continue with your story, don't forget!!!!

Rhexi~ Heehee, still laughing about the cell phone thing. I'm sooo relieved that you're alright though. I hope you can meet up and hang out eventually. Anyways, you have a calm mode??? Lol, j/k. First, thanks for the praise, luckily I'm smart and I don't let my head swell (well, not too much, rofl). Second, Flauvic will be back, so I hope to hear your comments if I captured his "badass persona". Third, TWENTY chapters???? Damn, isn't that a bit much? We'll see what happens I guess. You know me and my excessive details, so I might end up with 20 chaps, who knows? Fourth, you may not go review crazy, but minus the review and you do, do that sometimes, lol. I'll just keep a juicy bone beside me, for Hachi if he ever charges at me in that form. 

FelSong~ It's good to talk to you online. Thanks for encouraging me to join the yahoo group. I really didn't realize Damien was acting like the Flauvic in the actual books. Hmmm…. It leaves me with something to ponder about. About the stranger guy, everyone seems to want it to be Flauvic. I hope I don't disappoint anyone when I do reveal who he is. Thanks sooo much for the compliment and support. Continue with your story as soon as you can!!!!

Adiralinnet~ Yay, A new reviewer for me!!! Thanks for reviewing and the praise. I'll see if I end it at 13 chaps, it depends on my reviewers. ;) Oh yeah, nice name. It's really creative. 

Loup Garou42~ Thanks for your review, the first part about the non-reviewing miscreants made me laugh. Thanks for the support and I hope to hear from you soon. Continue with your story, it is really good!!!

{W/R} I really must try to find another word to replace thanks. I use it too often, but I am totally grateful for all of my reviewers' kind support and praise!!!! 


	11. Leaving or Taken Away

Recap: The stone wall was a bit slippery and I clutched at the small crevices tightly. I moved down the wall, slowly, fearing a fall to my death. _Life! I'm such an idiot. I am never doing this again,_ I cried to myself in the silence of my thoughts. I tried not to panic or look down. I focused on my next movement and hanging on. I hope that no one saw what I was doing. I would die from embarrassment, if I didn't die from this activity.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was stuck and the only way to get off was either up or down and I wasn't about to go back to where I started. I definitely couldn't appear in someone's room through their window. _Ack,_ I thought. _To die of embarrassment or plunge to my death. _This wasn't exactly a pleasant thought, but my mind was never one to be normal, if there is such a thing. The sharp edges of the stones cut into my palms, scratching it until it bled freely. My body was sore from these strains and it cried out in pain, although my mouth wouldn't dare utter a sound. My fears were so strong I was surprised that it wasn't emanating from me. Soon, the world around me spun crazily and I was completely exhausted, panting for air and in so much pain, both physically and emotionally that I didn't know what to do. I stopped suddenly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Unknown POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ha, _I exclaimed. _I can't believe what I'm seeing. What an imbecile of a girl. Ha, she falls and she'll do my job for me. To think, I was having a lot of fun playing with her._ My eyes followed her movements down the towering wall. I felt like laughing at her brainless and unwise action to climb out the window. I had to admit though, this girl was something. She's much more interesting that the usual court girls. _If only, she wasn't who she is now. _I continued staring up at her. I have work to do, if she didn't fall. My mind urged her to. A malicious smirk tugged at the corners of my face. This was going to be an interesting couple of minutes. 

{W/R: As you see, the unknown guy or gal is not a "good" person. Let's tune into what's going on with Elestra, why don't we.}

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I took deep breaths and blocked out everything around me, as best I could. I cleared my mind of everything, especially my regrets of climbing out the window. I was wholly intent on climbing down and getting to the ground safely. I started moving again. _Left, right, left, right._ I slowed my heartbeat enough so that it wasn't roaring in my ears anymore. Soon, I couldn't hear anything but my steady breathing and my seemingly resting heartbeat. My eyes focused onto the wall and my next movement. I felt nothing, but the cold, wet rocks I clung onto. My pace grew faster, but not so much that I couldn't keep up. I felt nothing inside of me and suddenly, I landed. There were no more crevices to move into and solid ground was beneath me finally. My heavy arms fell to my sides and a wind blew past me, causing my hair to move along its currents and cooling me down, not that I noticed much. 

I exhaled a large breath, relieved and the bubble atmosphere that had surrounded me during most the climb down collapsed deafeningly. I could hear the birds, see the colors around me, and feel the wind caressing me. I felt an emptiness fill me and weightlessness in me that almost made me feel as if I were flying or at least hovering off the ground. It was an odd sensation, but a breathtaking feeling. My knees buckled unexpectedly from my lack of strength. I closed my eyes involuntarily, awaiting the impact. It didn't come and instead arms were grasping me up. I looked up expecting my usual savior, but my widened eyes and gaping mouth expressed my shock when it wasn't. This caused me to nearly to fall again, but he was there to catch me."Easy there." He said, helping my move to sit down, apparently not noticing my gaping mouth.

"Thanks," I replied, composing myself. "I didn't think you'd be so anxious to get away from me," He replied, softly and he looked genuinely hurt from my actions.I didn't know what to say to that and looked down at my bloody hands. He seemed to understand, not pressing me for an answer. Instead, he took my hands and examined them.

"I should probably take you to the healers. These look like pretty deep cuts."

I pulled my hands out of his and placed them in my lap, although it bloodied my outfit a little,

"It's nothing," I told him with a frown. 

I sat there sleepily, but not from my small blood loss. A large ripping sound beside me made me jump. I turned to see Lord Damien shirtless and my mouth fell wide open.

"Life, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at him as if he had gone crazy.

"I'm going to make bandages for your hands, if you're not going to go inside anytime soon. I doubt you'll enter the infirmary anytime soon anyway, even with my amazing persuasion abilities."

I laughed and shook my head at his silliness.

"Then, just how will you explain the absence of your shirt?" I asked with a lifted eyebrow.

_Don't look at his chest, don't look at his chest, _I told myself. My eyes lowered to the area and they snapped up when I realized what I had done. A dark red blush flamed my face. Luckily, Damien was still ripping his shirt to shreds. _Oh goddess, oh god, oh heavens, just oh,_ I exclaimed in my mind.

"Um…a new style perhaps?" He said, with his tongue out to the side over his upper lip, as he tried to rip a particularly hard part of the cloth.

He turned to see what I thought of the idea and I looked at him with a look of utter doubt. _Hopefully, he doesn't realize I'm blushing._

"I don't think any land is ready for that style." I told him.

He chuckled and started wrapping up my hands in what had been his shirt. I watched him bandage my hands so delicately and carefully. Maybe if I understood him better, I could fall in love with him. _Maybe…_

"There!" He exclaimed, announcing his finish with a flourish bow. 

I examined his work. It was neat and tight enough not to lose circulation or let more blood seep out.

"Wow," I said, awed. "You could have been a healer."

"Maybe," He said, "But then, I might never see you."

"See!" I shouted, pointing at him with a newly bandaged finger. "That is why I got these cuts in the first place!"

"Okay, okay," He cried, in the midst of his laughter and backing away from me.

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned back against the wall, trying not to join his contagious laughter. I succeeded with only a small smirk-like smile. He leaned onto my shoulder, companionably.

"Thanks for helping me." I said, once he calmed down.

"My pleasure, milady. Just how will you explain the bandages?"

I held my hands up in front of me, scrunching my face for an idea.

"I fell?" I suggested.

He started laughing and I stared at him, questioningly.

"Hey," I cried. "It wasn't that terrible!"

He smiled, still on the brink of laughter.

"I thought you'd have something more creative than that!"

"Well, it's still early. I'll think of something later."

"Now, that I have made better terms with you I have to go back to work."

"Who said we were on better terms?" I teased.

"Who said we weren't?" He joked back, walking away from me.

I gave a soft chuckle. {W/R: Does it seem weird for a girl to chuckle? I don't know, it does to me, in written words.} There was a change in the air and I heard a soft crunch of the autumn leaves.

"You can stop sneaking around, I know you're there." I half-yelled.

"How'd you know?" He asked, suspiciously. 

"Shouldn't I stay a bit mysterious myself?" I said.

He slid down beside me. That was when the realization hit me. I could move, yet I didn't try to unmask him. I felt that he trusted me not to and I felt that he knew that. {W/R: Confusing line, but I think you'll get. Heehee, you want him unmasked, don't ya?} He didn't wait long until he got to the point of his appearance.

"Tell me, do you get a kick out of near death experiences?" He asked, incredulously. {W/R: I took this line from Ella Enchanted. I can't wait for the movie to come out, so I can watch it!!}

I laughed genuinely. I knew it did seem that way, which was not my fault in the least, except for being born into who I am.

'No, I don't." I replied with a smile. "You climbed down that wall too."

"That was different."

"Just because I'm a woman, does not mean that I can't do anything, but womanly duties." I told him, audaciously. 

"A woman," He scoffed. "You act like you're still a child."

"That is not true," I told him in a loud voice.

"Prove it, think like an adult and leave Raea." {W/R: No offense meant to adults. They can be really cool.}

"We've been over this before and I'm not going to. No more trying to get me to."

"What, being poisoned, nearly choked to death in an alleged dream, and climbing out windows, isn't enough danger for you?"

"Everything except the last one, wasn't my fault!"

"But it was still dangerous and quite a stupid thing to do!"

I glared at him, outraged. He talked to me like I was a child and it made me feel like slapping him, but then, that also would be childish and proving his point further. I took a deep breath and released it, gradually.

"It wasn't something I planned, okay?"

He didn't continue it further, probably understanding that my rein over my temper wouldn't last much longer.

"How are your hands," He asked softly.

"It's nothing. Lord Damien bandaged them for me."

His eyes narrowed at bit at the name.

"Jealous?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

He locked eyes with me and I stared into his light brown eyes. He linked his fingers with mine and pulled me into his arms, so that I lay on his chest. This answered my question, somewhat. I could hear his heartbeat harmonized with mine and his breathing, as well. He appeared to be apart of me and I him. We fit together perfectly. _Soul mates, maybe…_

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find out the reasons why I'm so attracted and intrigued by you."

"Any luck?"

"Lost count." {W/R: Insert Awww Here}

My face reddened again. We lay there together, content. I asked him questions, in which he answered yes or no, most of which were nos. As we talked, he idly played with my hands and I watched the clouds passed by us, in my oblivious ecstasy. 

"Hmm…Are you a killer or a criminal?" I asked.

He stiffened for a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up from him, slowly, fearing that I had hurt him. 

"Would it matter to you?" He asked faintly. 

His eyes were almost pleading. I was conflicted between my heart and mind. He seemed to look like I had hurt him.

"You aren't a killer or criminal, are you?" I asked, avoiding his question.

My whole impression of him was on the brink of shattering to pieces. _Just say no. It's so easy. It's just not true. Just say it! Just say something! _The ominous silence had fallen. He looked away, unable to meet my eyes anymore. I felt my eyes water. I moved to grasp his hand, as I whispered his name, but he pulled away from me and stood up. Watching him, there seemed to be a change in him. The black outfit of his, wasn't one of a champion anymore, but of a villain. _It just can't be,_ I thought. _But, he didn't deny it._ The change in him scared me and it made me wonder just what he kept from me and what else there was. _I'm blinded by what was before me. Of course, I should have suspected it. No one is this perfect. No one can make me so happy. I'm ugly. I deserve to be alone, it seems that's what the gods want for me. That's what I have to live with. It's not like I never knew the truth of it or even believe it. I'm not meant to be joyful for long._ Salty pools of water were welling up at the corners of my eyes, awaiting a signal. Awaiting my breakdown.

"Just be careful, Elestra. Goodbye."

He gave me a final longing and sad look and turned away, walking swiftly away from me. _Can a hero be evil_, I wondered, as I sat there motionless_._ I didn't know what to do. I knew this wasn't a nightmare, no matter how much I wished it was. My hero wasn't there to save me again. It was he, who was killing me inside. The perfect way to do so with no physical marks of harm, nothing to physically heal. No physical proof of any wrongdoing. It is the perfect weakness for someone to aim for. The heart. The fickle thing. No matter how much someone denied having it. No matter how small or large it was, everyone had it.

His goodbye was not a temporary one and I felt like I could hear my heart break into millions of pieces. I wondered if I had one anymore. I wondered if I would be the same or just an empty shell of what I once was. I wondered if he even knew what he did to me, heard my heart shatter and I wondered if he felt the same. _No more breathlessness bliss. No more tingling sensations from his touch. No more questions. No more wondering. No more feeling like anything was possible. No more entering the eyes that led into millions of other universes. No more feeling complete and perfect. No more heart pounding, fireworks blasting, music roaring, earth shattering, mind blowing kisses. It is over._ I felt like screaming my head off in my pain or falling into a crack, never to be found again, but I couldn't, just couldn't. My memories of him, etched into my mind, will fade that I knew and I hoped it would happen soon. _Out of sight, out of mind._ It was what I wanted, well, at least what my mind wanted. I sighed, trying to blink away my tears and keeping from breaking down any further. _It wouldn't have worked anyway. No matter what I did. He knew that and I guess this is another reason why. No point in going for the impossible. You can't reach for the stars and expect to really land on the moon. Not now, not ever. No hope. _I sighed. _No point in looking or wanting what was never really there or never even existed. _I pulled myself up. 

"Elestra!" 

I wiped my tears away hastily, only to see Rhianna heading toward me. The sight of her gave me goosebumps. I didn't easily forget and my hands flew to my neck, feeling the light bruises that were still there, hidden under some powder. _Was it a nightmare, a premonition? _I felt cursed with not knowing what to do. The girl that was running up to me, didn't seem dangerous, but so did the other one in my dream before she tried to choke me. I felt a little pale, but smiled at Rhianna. _She's my friend. It was just a dream, no matter, what Mr. Mysterious said._

"Morning, is your father better yet?" I inquired, trying to sound normal.

"Well, not so much, but you're mother is going to try to do something today. She said she told you about it."

I nodded with a small worried swallow and turning away, in the hopes she didn't notice my swollen and red eyes. My world was quite complicated now. With my luck, I'd lose everyone in my life.

"I rather not know," She said, noticing my reaction. "I just hope it works."

"Yeah," I said, although it came out like a whisper.

"Hey, what's that?" Rhianna asked, looking over my shoulder.

I turned to see the strips that had been bandages for my hands on the ground, where Mr. Mysterious and I had laid. I looked to my hands mesmerized. They were healed already. _Did Mr. Mysterious do that? _I frowned.

"Umm, just a…a…" 

My mouth went parch, like the desert sands. I felt like a ghost had passed through me, not that, that had happened before. It was something described in books I had read. It just wasn't a pleasant experience. My vision doubled everything for a second and I felt dizzy, almost like half my body was on the ground and the other in the clouds. As amazing as it sounded, it didn't feel like such. {W/R: Trust me, I know. I felt it before.}

"You okay, Elle?" Rhianna said, looking at me worried and tapping me on my shoulder.

Even with her father still sick, she still had time to worry about me. I smiled grateful for friendships like the one I had with Rhianna. My little doubts about Rhianna melted a bit.

"Perfectly fine." I replied. _I should be._

She smiled, slightly confused.

"Come on, how about a horse ride around? We haven't done that in awhile or even talk."

"Sure," I replied, happily.

For a split second, I saw something else in Rhianna's cheerful expression. It was strange, but then I had been outside for awhile, so I thought that it wasn't that much of a surprise that my mind was playing its little tricks.

"How about a short ride, I'm a bit tired." I asked.

She nodded and worried look came over her. _This is Rhianna. She's not evil like that. _I followed her into the stables and got a happy neigh from Chocolate, as Rhianna tended to Eclipse. Once we were both ready, Rhianna picked a trail and followed it. We talked about things that we used to and it reassured me that my dream was just that, a dream. We raced for a bit and my thoughts about Mr. Mysterious didn't all together disappear, but was buried away for awhile. Fast galloping and the sight of someone galloping toward us, interrupted our fun. Rhianna was ahead of me and met the messenger first. The courier didn't look the least bit as if he was delivering good news. He spoke to Rhianna and I was too far to hear what he said. Rhianna cast a shocked, concerned, and scared look over to me. It let me know that something was wrong with mother. 

"We have to get back." Rhianna cried.

The courier had already run off, not waiting for us. I kicked Chocolate into a swift gallop and the trees whizzed past me in blurs of color. Rhianna did the same. We arrived on the castle grounds quickly and we hastily placed our horses into the stable stalls, before running to Lord Devin's room. Rhianna took the lead and I followed her. We went down a dark and damp alleyway, which led to a staircase. "Where are we going," I asked her, not recognizing the path we took.

"Just follow me, I'll take you to her, quickly." 

Abruptly, Rhianna paused and turned to me, in the middle of a dark hallway I never seen before. _Too much like the dream, _I thought. I started feeling a bit faint and scared. My palms were a bit sweaty and I shuddered a little. _Is this going to happen like my dream?_ This was it. Either my dream would come true and not in the good way or I would just make a complete fool of myself. _Life, what I have I done to deserve this…_A tear drop went down my cheek, as Rhianna took a step toward me. Apparently, my heart was hurt enough. The gods wanted to take all the good in my life, in one day. _But, I have to face whatever comes my way. That's what living life is._ Rhianna looked me in the eyes. I could see what she planned to do. I only wished that it were my imagination. The few seconds of life left to me, I hoped that what I saw wasn't truly there. Not in the eyes of a friend, who was like a sister to me. Yet again, I thought to myself. _This can't be happening._

{W/R} I apologize sincerely. I really thought I'd fit more action in this chapter, but I already have passed the limit that I usually have for each chapter by four pages. It seems that I will most definitely end at 15 or so chapters (To Rhex: Ha, ha it's an odd number!), especially since I don't feel like typing my work anymore and much rather write in my notebook, like I used to. It's still too early to see what I'll do, but if I get enough support and time, almost anything can happen. Now thank you for reading my babbles, so here are my thanks. I'm glad you people appreciate my updates, because I'm losing my sleep and my beloved reading time over typing and making up these chapters. I'm so happy, why you ask. Well, I remembered the ending that I wanted for this story after watching the Prince and Me. Such a good movie, I tell you!! I'm sure people will NOT like it much, but being the hopeless romantic that I am, I'm sticking with the ending I chose. 

Rane2920072~ I changed my review for you, because you were the first one to see the chapter eleven that I had posted up for a few hours. Thanks for reviewing every chapter. It means a lot to me and it's been fun reading your emails. J Name Club Rocks!!! Lol. Oh yeah, sorry if it seems pretty much the same, because I only edited stuff a little. 

FelSong~ Hmm….we'll see. *Evil laugh* Actually, you might be very close as to what happens. Thanks for the support!!!!!!! Did you read chapter 10 (because your comment was for chapter 9)? 

Emerald-Random~ Yayz, someone liked the Zorro comment. I feel very happy that I'm not _that _corny. Well, maybe I am. Heehee, oh wells. Sorry about the last cliffhanger and this one. I'll try to update as soon as possible, so I don't have to leave anyone hanging for too long. Lol. ;)

TheKeeperofWords~ Thanks sooooo much for putting me in your favorites list, I'm very honored and overjoyed!!! Thanks for making me so happy, but where's your review? 

Rhexi~ Excuses, excuses. You're loaded with them. J/k. About the finding out who's the stranger, well, you know you can't rush a genius at work, rofl, j/j again. It's fun depriving you of Flauvic. I'm not even sure if Danric or Flauvic will appear again. Ahhh! *Ducks as Rhexi charges at me with Hachi in dragon form* (Pretty dragon, rofl.) Okay no more joking. Flauvic will definitely return for an important part, as to why he does and when he does, that's a BIG mystery at least for now. Hmm…..about Danric…..that I don't really know about. I'm not entirely sure I need him back. It hurts me so to say that, cuz he is so cool. (:P Much better than Flauvic at times, lol.) Oh yeah, how about printing the next chapter of whatever for me to edit. You sure take your time with that, lol. ;D

[W/R] Whoa nearly a page of my nonsense! Sorry to put you through that torture. Now don't torture me and REVIEW NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sniffle* Only THREE people actually reviewed under chapter ten. I'm very sad about that, so try to review more, please. 


	12. Sakura Tree

The Recap: 

Either my dream would come true and not in the good way or I would just make a complete fool of myself. _Life, what I have I done to deserve this…_A teardrop went down my cheek, as Rhianna took a step toward me. Apparently, my heart wasn't hurt enough. The gods wanted to take all the good in my life, in one day. _But, I have to face whatever comes my way. That's what living life is._ Rhianna looked me in the eyes. I could see what she planned to do. I only wished that it were my imagination. The few seconds of life left to me, I hoped that what I saw wasn't truly there. Not in the eyes of a friend, who was like a sister to me. Yet again, I thought to myself. _This can't be happening._

----------------------------------------------------Rhianna's POV--------------------------------------------------------------

There wasn't much time left. He was watching, waiting more like and I knew it, he was. He watched me to make sure that I was going to finish her for him. If only Elestra knew what I was to do. Perhaps she did, her eyes told me that she seemed to know what I was going to do. If only she knew why. He's a lunatic and I'm just as bad as him, following his orders. If only, I could do something. She needed a chance. A chance to escape. I stepped toward her. If I was going to go through with my own plan, then, I had to hurry. I know he's going to stop me and he sure had the power to, but I had to at least try. I grasped her shoulder. I felt her wince slightly at my hand. She was scared, no doubt. As am I.

--------------------------------------------Back To Elestra's POV -------------------------------------------------------------

_Am I imagining it,_ I wondered. I thought I saw tears in Rhianna's eyes. _Was it truly a dream?_ Hope entered into me again. She stepped toward me. There was a conflict, in that mind of hers. _If she were truly my friend, she would have a conflict inside of her. Perhaps, I'm just fooling myself._

"Elestra," Rhianna said, grasping my shoulder, causing me to wince. "Listen to me. You have-"

She nearly collapsed, but she steadied herself and I helped, letting her grasp my arm.

"Rhi," I said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She was breathing a bit heavier, shuddering slightly. Her pupils were dilated and she looked horrible. Her skin was pale and slightly moist. She looked me in the eyes in anguish. She was in so much pain. From what, I didn't know. 

"Run, Elle. It's a trick. It's too late for your mother. Go now!" She said, quickly.

Each word seemed to take a lot out of her and I feared that she was dying. I barely registered what she said about my mother. 

"Not until I get help for you."

She shook head, tears starting to fall. She recovered some of her strength and pushed me away, back in the direction that we had been walking from. 

"Go now!" She said, firmly. 

Suddenly, the shadows seemed to reach out and it pulled Rhianna away, into them. 

"Rhianna," I cried, trying to grasp her hand, before it disappeared into the blackness. 

I was alone in this dank, dark pit. I had to do something to save Rhianna and mother, although I felt that I was the least likely person to do any rescuing. I started running down the hallway. _She couldn't have actually thought that I would leave her behind and mother too. Especially what she did for me, for that chance to escape. _I had a feeling whoever took Rhianna was waiting there and it wasn't going to be easy to get out of this situation. I silently prayed, as I ran down the dimly lit alley that mother wasn't dead yet and neither was Rhianna. _When there's a will, there's a way. _The air became colder and frigid, the deeper I went. The shadows were watching me. I knew they weren't ordinary shadows. They had captured Rhianna with their inky hands. I didn't know the way around, but luckily, there was only one path ahead of me, which I followed. I hoped I could make in time. I knew whoever harmed mother and taken Rhianna away would make Rhianna pay for trying to warn me. I couldn't trust that I was heading toward some evil with nothing to protect myself or fight with, except my bare hands. This is the most foolish thing I have done, but it was worth a try. Strangely enough, I didn't feel any fear. Perhaps, I did lose my mind, but then who doesn't eventually? 

Finally, I came to a stop. I stood before a huge wooden door that seemed to accommodate a large grown giant. How I was to open it, I had no idea. 

"Umm….Open Sesame?" I said, hesitantly. 

My voice echoed down the alleyway behind me and suddenly a large click was heard, followed by an ominous creaking of the door. I would have found the whole scene hilarious, if I wasn't about to face something that might be the death of me.

Inside the room was a cozy place. I felt strange to enter such a warm atmosphere. There was a roaring fire in the hearth. Beautiful tapestries hung on the walls, rich with color and scenes of awe-inspiring landscapes of all kinds. The floor was luxuriously covered with a blood red carpet. There were a lot of wooden furnishings and gorgeous statues. The ceiling appeared to also accommodate a giant. It was painted with a colorful fantasy sea landscape with mermaids and the like. I had entered something that looked very much like a study. It was not the typical fighting ground, in the least and it was much different from what I expected. There wasn't even a hanging cage holding Rhianna and perhaps, my mother. Confused was the biggest understatement to express my emotions, right then. The door swung close abruptly and I had to run and then, leap to get out of its way. It slammed close with a ringing boom. I seemed to be locked in. There were no windows or other doorways. It seemed I was to be stuck here. 

"Aren't you going to at least face me?" I asked.

I was pretty sure that this wasn't the way to save anyone and frustration pulled on my nerves. I hated not knowing what to do. It was an atrocious feeling and I had enough of it today to last every generation after me. Chuckling caused me to turn, but I couldn't find the source.

"Where are you? It isn't doing your reputation much good, if you're hiding from a girl." I yelled, taunting him.

Taunting was probably not the best way to go, but it was something to do, in this strange place. I didn't even feel like I was in Raea anymore. A strange slowly emanate into the room. The room got a little hazy from the smoke. 

"What are you trying to do? Kill me with smoke inhalation?" I said with a tinge of worry and fear. 

Smoke inhalation could kill me, but I hoped it wasn't how he or she planned to end me. _Villains must always have a dramatic plan, mustn't they?_

"Oh no," The voice replied. "Something much better. Just you wait."

"I have no time for this. Just come out so I can kick your rear back to Norsunder." I yelled. {W/R: Information from Sherwood Smith says that is "a retreat for some extremely evil people".} 

My fear was overwhelmed with my anger and aggravation. The smoke around me started to choke me. I coughed, trying to breath in untainted air, but only got more smoke. The smell was familiar, yet I couldn't pinpoint what it was. The room soon turned into a smoky mass of gray. My coughs became more severe and I dropped to my knees. I would have been cursing the owner of the voice that had done this, if I had enough air to do so. My sight blurred and before I passed out completely, I heard footsteps. They stopped right by me and the person lifted me, pouring a strange liquid into my mouth. I tried to spit it out, but my mouth and nose was held close. I had no choice, but to swallow and in the process, I nearly choked. The person let me go then and it finally registered what I had taken and what I smelled. It was a blend of chamomile, vervain, and valerian. Herbs whose properties promote sleep. My muscles soon relaxed and I felt tingling sensations throughout my body. I passed out from the smoke and stayed unconscious, as the herbal properties went through my system. 

"Wake up, sleepyhead." A female's voice drifted through my groggy head and my eyes forced themselves open. 

"Rhianna?" I said, confused.

"Yeah, who else? Don't go back to sleep. Don't you want to be awake when he comes?" She said, excited.

"Who is 'he'?" I asked, catching onto her excitement and opening my eyes yet again, to the warm sunlight. 

I sat further up against the tree supporting me. It was clear spring day with pleasant breezes slowly making its way around us occasionally. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I couldn't remember any remnants of the dream and couldn't place much of what had happened or where I was sitting. Rhianna and I sat beneath a beautiful sakura tree. It was in full bloom with beautiful pink-white flowers above us. It looked absolutely heavenly. Sunlight peered through the thin branches and warmed my skin. I breathed in the flowery scents, as another breeze embraced me, rippling the skirts of my gown, like the surface of a pond when it was disturbed. Occasionally, a petal or two would float down delicately, as the winds urged it to take flight into the clear blue sky. Our rich, grassy hill overlooked an ancient, abandoned palace ruin. It gave me a sense of awe and beauty. Wherever I was, it was perfect. 

"Don't be silly. I'm going to go. He'll be here soon and I don't want to interfere." She told me with a twinkle in her eye. 

_Just what does she think we're going to do?_ I thought with a smirk. _Who is she talking about, anyway?_ Before, I asked my question, she skipped down the hill, singing a love song. Her sweet lilt faded away before I got up. She must have known I would chase her for her implication with the song. I shook my head, wondering just what had gotten into my friend. A pair of hands snaked around my eyes, blocking my sense of sight. 

"Guess who?" A male's voice said.

His voice seemed like it was on the verge of laughter and although, I couldn't see him or know who he was exactly, I knew he had a smile on his face.

"Umm….I don't know. Give me a hint."

"Why not?"

Lips enclosed over mine gently, surprising me. I overcame the shock, as my body melted from the kiss and I returned it. It was a familiar kiss, a familiar feeling, but it seemed like something from not so long ago. I couldn't hold onto the vague memory of what my mind was trying to remember. Now, I really felt that I was in heaven. He pulled away slowly and amazingly enough, I realized that he had kissed me with my eyes still covered. An awkward position it must have been, but he pulled it off. 

"I still don't know. Can you repeat the hint again? I don't think I caught it exactly."

He chuckled softly and I could hear the gently whoosh of his hair, as he shook his head.

"Just how much do you enjoy kissing a stranger?"

I smiled, blushing faintly. _A stranger._ The words repeated in my mind. Then, something clicked into place, halfway. I remembered then, a person. There had been a specific person that had been my stranger. Tears appeared in the corners of my eyes, as I remembered him. 

"What's the matter," The male said. "My heart breaks when you cry."

He leaned in and kissed tears away softly. He felt so familiar, so perfect, and so comfortable. I felt my heart flutter with the breathtaking feeling. It felt like something I had lost, not so long ago, but it was given back to me, at least for the time being. I gave a small laugh and opened my eyes when he was done. I gasped. {W/R: You all will love this part. * Giggles like a school girl-wait I am one, rofl.*}

"Flauvic?" I said, stunned.

He looked absolutely godlike. It wasn't nothing like the time when he took food from that woman at the inn, when we first met. This looked more real and genuine. _The real Flauvic, deep inside somewhere. _Petals flew down behind him and a soft gust blew a couple pure gold and wavy strands across his face. He looked just as I remembered him and so much better. He had more of a human color in his skin. His particularly light brown eyes were softer than I ever seemed them. They were directed at me and they seemed to tell me something that I knew all along, in a way. 

This shock brought me out of my fantasy world. I groaned, as I woke from my drugged sleep. I dragged myself into a sitting position. I was slightly muddy from what I hoped to me wet mud on the cold, stone floor and hay stuck all over me. _Of all things to dream about,_ I remarked in silence about my dream.All my feelings were cast away. _Of all people._

"Oh great," I cried, as I tried to get the dirt off me. 

I looked around my small space. I was in a typical dungeon. It was dirty and nasty. There was slime on the rock walls and water dripped somewhere, resonating. It was dimly lit and I barely saw anything in the cell, I was thrown. The only light came from outside my cage. I got up from my position on the floor, moving to peer from my cell. I looked down the pathway of awaiting cells, away from my own. There was a solid, closed door at the end and it was most likely locked. 

"Oh, Just great! Really creative," I said, sarcastically. 

"Torture me to death in a cell," I muttered. "That's never been done before. Can't even fight face to face with a girl."

I stuck so many times in one day with no idea what to do. _A fairy godmother or anything would really help now!_ _I have to get out and save everyone, if they didn't die already. Life! The hero life is atrociously hard. _Outside my barred window, I saw that I had been unconscious for awhile with the sky a purplish-black. I wondered if mother was alive. I wondered if anyone noticed that I was gone or Rhianna. _There's no use wondering._

I always heard a rumor that there was always one bar that was loose and I prayed that it was true, although it was doubtful. I rattled those metal things until my teeth chattered. It was hopeless. 

"Utterly hopeless," I muttered.

I felt like crying, but for once, the salty pools wouldn't appear and nothing came out. I sighed. I couldn't even cry correctly. I banged my head against the metal bars. It hurt, but I didn't care. I just sent myself to doom and probably everyone else as well, because fate chose me as their heroine for this situation. 

"Giving up already?" 

I saw a pair of leather shoes move a few inches away from my cell. 

"Come to taunt me now? Why don't you just let me out and see truly how brave you are?" I said without bothering to look up. 

All evil had the same face anyway. There was always the trademark evil smirk and not to mention laugh that would ring out occasionally. _Don't forget the mad glint in their eyes from the loony ideas in their minds. Probably has the occasional ugly scar or something as well. _All this was pictured in my head without looking up. I remembered then, the tale my father and mother told about the war against Galdran. Mother had been in a cell once, but then she had help and escaped, very sick, but alive in spite of everything. I doubted that I would have such luck on my side. 

"I think you have me mistaken with another." My villain said, at least I thought it was my villain. 

"Oh really," I said and looked up. "Life! It's you!"

{W/R: I was going to end here, but your wonderful people kept me going. Plus, I couldn't bear another cliff when you people are so kind to me. I hope you appreciate it!}

_I must have really banged my head too hard. Or else, there was more than just sleep herbs in that concoction. _I moaned, in the realization that it wasn't a dream. 

"This can't be happening. As if it wasn't bad enough, you appear!"

"What, you don't want me around? I'll just leave then and so will your chance of escaping."

"Oh Life! This just gets better and better, doesn't it? Oh fine, come back." I yelled to the retreating figure. "I'm sorry, alright! Come back, please!"

He was looking smug with himself when he stepped back before my dungeon cell. I felt like wiping that look off his face, but then, he was helping me greatly so I controlled myself. 

"You have the key to get me out?" 

"Why need a key when you're a mage?" He asked with a smile. 

_He sure boasts about it a lot, now that so many people know,_ I thought. I rolled my eyes, as he chanted a couple incomprehensible words. There was a small click and the metal cage swung open. I was so happy and relieved that I hugged him before I realized what I was doing a second later. Blushing, I removed my arms from around him and started walking out the door, as swiftly as I could. I turned around when I didn't hear footsteps following me. He was standing there, apparently a bit shocked at what I did. I blushed even more.

"Umm….are you just going to stand there like a tree?" I asked.

He glared at me, whether it was because of my remark or hug, I wasn't entirely sure. A couple large strides and he was beside and then, ahead of me. 

"Where do you think you're going? Why are you even here? Why did you save me? How did you know where I was? Do you even know what you are doing?" My mouth sprouted questions of its own accord. 

He sighed, shaking his head.

"To think, I thought time away from me would stop that incessant mouth of yours."

"Hey!" I said, stepping in front of him. "You don't have to be here, you know."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, so that I matched his stride, well almost.

"You are wasting time and if you want to save your friend and Mel, then, we had better hurry up."

"You mean, mother's not dead?"

I felt so relieved hearing it. _He's probably here to save mother. _I thought when the realization hit me. _He wanted her back then, didn't he? _

"Stuck, but not dead." He replied with a cool mask on his face.

"You have a lot of questions to answer after I'm done with this."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and started running toward Lord Devin's room, the correct or possible route. I faintly heard Flauvic mutter the word optimist, as he ran to catch up with me. {W/R: So he's BACK finally, right? Happy now? As if you guys didn't realize he'll come back eventually. The sneaky fellow. Rofl.} With him by my side, no matter what brought him, I felt much safer. It was strange, seeing as that he nearly tried to kill so many, so long ago. _Who cares why he came, he just did. _I couldn't help all the same, but smile. I had missed him, even though I didn't think about him as often. Maybe, I did have a chance to save my mother and Rhianna and then, finally get some questions answered. I braced myself for the worst, as we neared the open door to our destination. _Here goes everything…_

{W/R} Doesn't everyone feel much happier now that Flauvic Merindar has finally returned? It's going to get really interesting from here on, I hope. Sadly, these are going to be the last few chapters, so you better savor them and review a lot. I hope to write a sequel, but it ALL depends on my schedule and my kind reviewers. Hmm…now what else to say? Oh yes, THANK YOU to those who have reviewed. You all make me extremely happy!!! And I hope you review yet again for this chapter. Come on, you know you want to. Everyone is doing it. Okay, not everyone, but don't be a follower, be a leader. That position can be so cool, sometimes. Yeah, lots of babbling right now. So shut me up and go review. 

Don't think that I forgot my INDIVIDUAL thanks. 

Rane2920072~ *Hug* Thanks for getting me out of my boredom!! And for your reviews (of course)!!! J Clubbie!!! Rofl.

FelSong~ Sorry about confusing you. The little star section thing was the unknown pov, if it's the Mr. Mysterious (a.k.a. mystery/ dream guy) or Lord Damien, you'll see. When Elestra is FINALLY on the ground, the person she thought caught her (for a second until she looked up at him) was Mr. Mysterious, but it turned out to be none other than Lord Damien. After Lord Damien leaves, the Mr. Mysterious comes. Oh heavens, I just realized that there are too many guys in this story, especially mystifying and secretive types. And to think, I thought I'd have more girl characters than guys in the beginning of this story. I hope that helps and again, sorry about the confusing characters. Don't forget to work on your fanfic, as soon as you can. :D

Emerald-Random~ Ahhh!!! *Jumps up and down crazily* It's your lucky day, because Flauvic, THE ONE AND ONLY FLAUVIC has finally arrived!!! Whoo hoo!!!! Aren't you filled with questions about how and why and whatnot? Don't worry, hopefully I'll answer all of them. If not, my email address is in my profile, so you can email me your question. I hope you update your fanfic!!!

Loup Garou42~ I was wondering where you went. I'm glad you read both chapters and you reviewed. Heehee, I'm happy that you like the drama, so do I. I hope your question was answered with this update. Don't forget to review. :]

Rhexi~ Glad you like. You know I can't tell you whom she ends up with. Yeah, I'm going to miss Vidanric. I will bring him in the epilogue, of course, I think. Enjoy this chapter? You'll like the next one better, I think. I joined the LiveJournal thing. I can't believe you drag me into these things so easily. Evil mind, I tell you. Lol. 

The Jade Lady~ Thanks for the review!! Enjoy this update?

Erkith~ You seem familiar. You reviewed when I first started this story, right? If you did, I'm glad you came back and reviewed twice. It really made me happy (And even happier when you put me on your alert list)!!! I'm glad you look forward to the sequel. About reviewing your story, it was my pleasure. I hope you continue writing and update soon!!!! So many people want the mystery guy to be Flauvic. I'm not surprised, I mean he's FLAUVIC for goodness sake, rofl. I knew from the beginning who I would make the mystery guy be, as to if it is who you expect, you and everyone will have to wait to find out. As to my interest in the unpredictable, I actually do find it quite amusing when story twists. We'll see if it happens later on. :]

Starbrush~ Lol. Thanks for the review and the compliment. As for who the mystery guy is, as of yet, still a mystery. Stay tuned and you'll find out soon at the end. 

Wow EIGHT reviewers for this chapter. I have a total of two people who put me on their favorites list and three who put me on their author alert. Yup, I totally feel so spesho and loved from all the reviews I got!!! I'm honored as always to get such kind reviews and wonderful reviewers!!!! Thanks so much for all your support. I hope you liked this chapter, as well. So three more chapters or so and an epilogue to go. Excited? No? Oh wells. Lol. Laters. Don't forget the ever-wonderful review button before you leave. GO PRESSY AND GIMME A REVIEWIE!!! (Lack of reviews makes me nuttier and stranger than I already am.)


	13. Everything Is Set In Motion Revised

Recap: I had missed him, even though I didn't think about him as often. Maybe, I did have a chance to save my mother and Rhianna and then, finally get some questions answered. I braced myself for the worst, as we neared the open door to our destination. _Here goes everything…_

{W/R: Re-edited this chapter, it has changed a lot, I think. Oh yeah, no more of my comments interrupting your reading, so if there's any questions email me.}

--------Flauvic POV--------

"Elestra, wait." I said.

She withdrew her step and half-turned to look at me. She was obviously confused. It was another aspect that reminded me of Meliara, the small inability to hide emotions, well at least most of the time.

"Here, you might need this more than me."

I hastily took her hand into mine and placed the object into her hand. Before it got even more awkward, I stepped into the room, but I didn't miss her look of surprise and further confusion. She followed me without a word and then sidestepped me to walk further into the room. I wondered what she thought of my gesture. I wasn't even sure of my motives behind it either, but what done was done.

Dark thunderclouds cloaked the moon and stars. Thunder wailed and lightning illuminated the room every so often. The window shutters smacked the walls, threatening to fling off somewhere with the winds' desires. Rain pelted callously and so much so that it seemed to storm inside the vast room. _Not a good omen, not at all. _It was quite a change from the atmosphere of the hallway from which we came from.

"Encouraging signs, huh?" Elestra joked with a small smile.

She didn't directly looking at me. I bet that I made her quite uncomfortable, not to mention putting myself in the same uncomfortable situation.

"Exactly what we need," I replied sarcastically.

Lightning flashed and the light upon her skin made it seem unearthly, before she disappeared into darkness. _Is that what I will do to her,_ I wondered, bitterly. She moved toward her mother and followed. Meliara was frozen in place, fingertips upon the Lord's temples. Everything happened in flashes of cold white lightning, like when a person blinks quickly and everything jumps a second later. I felt as if I was watching from elsewhere, immobile so that I couldn't do anything. A chill, not from the cold air and rain, down my spine told me too late that something bad was to happen. The moment Elestra touched her mother's hand, the illusion of Mel, that lord, and his wife disappeared and so did Elestra. In that moment, I reached out to grab Elestra's, before plunging into a cold, sub-zero realm. I had almost thought that I wouldn't make it. I didn't know what I'd do if I hadn't, but I felt her smooth hand in mine and it kept me from having a heart attack.

Blinking furiously, my eyes adjusted to the warm light. I was outside. A weight on my chest caused me to look down. I did something I hadn't done, since puberty. I blushed. A murmur from that heavenly form on me caused me to compose myself. Carefully, I lifted her off of me and placed her against the tree behind me. I sat before her, staring at her in wonderment of how this came to be. Her brown locks shaded her eyes and her nose crinkled adorably, as the strand tickled her nose. Smiling, I tucked the mischievous chocolate wisps behind her ears.

Her eyes flickered open and a smile graced her lips at the sight of me. The hypnotic sight before me made me forget everything. I desired to stay in this moment and now forever. I leaned in close to her, my palm against the tree, keeping me balanced and steady. My eyes locked onto hers, occasionally straying to her pink, soft lips. Her eyes were filled with anticipation and her lips curled into a wider, shy smile, but she looked away, blushing a little. My other hand traced her jaw line and tilted her head so she faced me again. I felt her quickening, warm breath on my lips. I finally descended the rest of the way to unite our lips. It was…

------------End of Flauvic's POV & Start of Elestra's POV----------

"Elestra, wait." He said.

It made me jump a bit though I hoped he didn't notice. I took a step back away from the room and looked at him, wondering why he wanted to wait for.

"Here, you might need this more than me." He said, almost in one breath.

_ Why is he acting so nervous,_ I wondered. He took my hand into his and placed the object into my hand, as quick as he could and then entered the room without me. I was surprised and confused, so much so that it took a few seconds before I quit staring at what he placed in my hand and actually place it on me. My skin tingled where he held my hand and I rubbed it distractedly, as I followed him into the room. I didn't know what to say about what he did. I didn't even understand why he did it at all. A small peek at his face, as I sidestepped him to move further into the room, showed that he didn't quite understand why he did that, as well.

Rain flew into the room. It was chilly and the curious wind touched everything. I winced as thunder shook the world. I snuck a look behind me, making sure that he was still behind me. Lightning flashed too quickly for me to see much. The silence that wrapped Flauvic and I started to feel stifling and tense. I had to say something to release the atmosphere that was starting to annoy me.

"Encouraging signs, huh?" I said, jokingly and smiling a little.

"Exactly what we need," He replied and that was all he said.

Talking didn't help and if it were possible, the atmosphere was even worse. Sighing slightly, I just tolerated it and looked around in the brief moments of light for anyone in the room, other than Flauvic and me. I crossed my arms, trying to keep myself a bit warmer. My clothing was sticking to me and I was shivering a little, though I tried to hide it. Lightning made the room look like day for a second and that was when I saw Mother, looking as she did when she meditated, but this time, there was no rise or fall of her chest. The same went for Lord Devin, who still lay in bed and for Lady Aislinn, who was slumped over the bed, as if she had fallen asleep. _This is what he meant by stuck_, I thought. I couldn't believe that Mother would abandon her family. She promised she wouldn't. She was alive, though she didn't appear so. I walked silently across the room to the bed, to mother. _She can't be dead, _I told myself. _She promised to be careful and not leave us. Even Flauvic said she's not dead. It's all a trick. A mean joke, only that. It has to be. _Thunder and lightning brought a shudder onto me before I was at my destination.

I reached for her hand and it fazed away, bringing me along. I felt iciness around me, except for my hand. I looked back at who grasped my hand. In the diminishing flash of light, I saw Flauvic holding my hand, trying to save me from the deception I had fallen into, not caring, it seemed that he was falling into the trap with me. _If only the circumstances were different._ The light, the warmth, everything fades away. I was alone in this black world, this dark abyss. Falling, though it felt like flying. It cold and I was numb. This strange feeling of nothingness filled me. I felt blind, seeing all the black and I felt deaf, hearing nothing, not even the whistling of the air, as it blew against me. I just kept falling and falling or at least, I felt like I was falling. Then, there was a flash of light. This light blinded me. This enigmatic lightheld me in its grasp. It reminded me of those stories I've heard of a place after death. I wondered then if I had died, but felt no ounce of fear, only a bliss that grew, as the light dissipated and color returned to me.

There was a blue sky above me and cool, light brown sand beneath my bare feet. I could hear the beautiful ocean somewhere near. Soft light warmed me, making the cold from earlier seem like a distant memory. Everything was a distant memory now, it seemed. I was only here for the moment, on this gorgeous beach.I fell no more, instead I was running. It was scared type of run, but one of those running games from my younger years. It was fun, it was free, and it was liberating, acting like this, like a child. I laughed freely, as an unknown burden, an unknown and invisible heavy weight was lifted from me, as if my laugh dismantled a spell placed upon me. My feet eventually lead me to the shoreline of a small cove. The water was a beautiful, clear azure color and you could see the land beneath it. The salty winds played with my gown and hair. The pull of the water and the small sinking feeling, as I stood on the wet sand, massaged my feet. The bottom edge of my gown seized some of the cool water into itself, but I was too distracted by the breathtaking view to care. Arms held me from behind, but it didn't surprise me like it usually would when someone sneaks up to me. Instead of a surprised facial expression, my smile curved into a flirtatious one.

"Caught you," He said, whispering into my ear.

The voice sent a pleasant chill down my spine and made me tingle all over. Even my knees were weak by his presence. I didn't need to look to his face to confirm by sight, who held me, but I tilted my head over my shoulder anyway. When I got the answer I wanted, I relaxed further into his embrace, as we both looked onto the setting sun. Everything was perfect and nothing mattered, but staying here. _I'm not going anywhere. This is where I belong. I'm not going to let him go this time. _His lips skimmed the nape of my neck and progressed to my jaw line. I angled my head a little, so that he could continue further until our mouths could at last connect. I waited patiently until the moment came when my eyes fluttered close naturally for the kiss that would daze me and always managed to stun me, that always managed to cause me to tremble so much so that my bones vibrated. This act of kissing seemed to touch much deeper than just the action itself. It touched their souls, the very essence of themselves. An eternity passed, though to others it was merely a few milliseconds or so and our lips met each other again. It was…

--------------------End of Elestra's POV& the start of Unknown POV----------------- -- [Same person's POV from the beginning of chaps 9, 10, & 11] --

_ The plan is really in motion now. It was all perfect. The obstacles will be destroyed and I will get her back to me. It'll be fun along the way too. _I thought as I looked upon them from my glass ball. Their images appeared bright and clear, though smoke clouded over them when I focused on my other plans. _It's going to be fun indeed._

-------TBC------------------

{W/R} I hope this re-write of chapter thirteen didn't confuse anymore further or cause more trouble. I rewrote this chapter, because the previous chapter thirteen was a bit confusing and I needed more possibilities open for chapter fourteen. Thanks for reading and here are the individual thanks [which I also changed for those that reviewed the previous chapter 13]. I think that I won't write a sequel, because I have lost the will to write chapters to post for others to see. That kind of explains why I have been taking so long to update. Many apologies to all of you who wanted to read more from me.

Emerald-Random Lol. Thanks for compliment. I forgot all about translations for the Latin I used. Thanks for reminding me, but as you see, in this rewrite I decided not to use any Latin.

Rane2920072 Hey J-buddy! How's life? Sorry, I haven't been emailing much. With school starting to end for me and etc. piling on, it is quite exhausting. Thanks for the review and I hope you review again. =)

Erkith How cool, I have a mystique. Lol. You didn't ruin anything, don't worry. Thanks for the encouragement for further stories, you're going to inflate me ego with all these compliments. Blush Thanks so much for the support and for feedback on how I portray Flauvic. Keep predicting what'll happen next, I'd like to see what you expect. =]

FelSong Thanks for the review. Hope you did well on your tests. As for why I'm ending when I'm pretty much at the climax, I'm not so sure as to what is the answer for that, sorry. I hope you work on your story and get more uploaded soon. =)

Loup Garou42 I understand, there's only so much time in one day for all the things to be done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please. :]

Rhexi Humph, I never did get that review. Ff.net must not want me to hear what you have to say, lol. Hopefully you can review this and tell me what you think. Thanks for advising me to remove the chapter. ;p

The Jade Lady Lol. I liked your enthusiastic review. Was this a good chapter?

JasAbby Lol. I'm a fast reader too. Sorry about the confusion I caused you. My mind can get strange and complicated sometimes. I'm glad that you're so hooked on my story. I hope you review again!!!

GothicSorceressRikku15 Thanks so much for putting me on your fav list and author alert. I hope you read Sherwood Smith's Court and Crown Duel, as well as Beauty, which is in the Firebirds anthology. Thanks for the compliments on my songfic.

Sophianwin I think I reviewed your Ella Enchanted story. As for why I'm on your author alert list, I have no idea, but it doesn't show that I am on your author alert list on my stats thing. I'm glad you like my story, though. I recommend that you read Court and Crown Duel by Sherwood Smith, as well as Beauty in the Firebirds Anthology. I am almost certain that you won't regret reading them. I hope you continue reading my story.

Awaiting reviews and hoping for 100 reviews still. Please read and REVIEW!!!! I need feedback. I can't say that I want flames, but if it'll help me improve my work and deflate my enormous ego, then go ahead, review and flame me. I hope to hear from all of you. Please don't be lazy and just read without reviewing!!!


	14. Of Kisses & Decisions Revised

Summary Recap: Elestra and Flauvic are transported to another world/realm when Elestra touches her mother's hand. Elestra finds out too late that the person that she thought was her mother was actually an illusion, created by the villain. The illusion of Meliara, Lord Devin, and Lady Aislinn disappears. With the disappearance of the illusion, the main characters are transported to another place, where they find their heart's desire, as an aftereffect. Enraptured by their heart's desire, they lose focus of their goals, the reality of everything.

------------------------------------------Flauvic's POV------------------------------------------------------------------

It was…definitely not what I expected. Immediately I pushed away from her and knew that it was another illusion. _He _[W/R: He as in the villain] _knows about my feelings then. _I realized with some amusement, but with worry as well. I had to tell her to help her and the others.

"Dios y diosa liberan la ilusión [W/R: God and goddess free the illusion, in Spanish. It isn't as cool as Latin, but at least I know how to conjugate the verb...sort of.]" I said, dismantling the illusion.

In a puff of smoke, the Elestra look-alike disappeared. This trick, he played, angered me. It humiliated me and he was going to pay, once I find Elestra.

"Dios y diosa le me traen a la persona busco. [W/R: God and goddess bring me to the person I seek, again in Spanish.]" I spoke in my usual quick fashion to cast the spell, before the conjured winds surrounded me and I was dropped elsewhere.

---------------End of Flauvic's POV & Start of Elestra's POV-------------------------------------------------------

It was…definitely not what I expected. It was a mere kiss, a mere touch of the lips, duel between the tongues, and an exchange of a sort. It reminded me of a certain other kiss too. Shocked by the idea and the image resulted from the familiar kiss, I pulled away quickly with both of my hands pushing him away from me. I looked at him, just staring at him, confused and in wonderment. I knew I looked like an idiot, but I just couldn't help, but stare like a simple-minded person. _Surely, my mind was just playing tricks on me, yet why would it?_ He looked like Mr. Mysterious. His touch stimulated the same emotions as well, but his kiss was just different, just strange and foreign or maybe not so foreign for it did seem like the kiss of another's. He looked back at me confused and I saw hurt in his eyes. I bit my lower lip, looking away. _How was I to explain to him why I pulled away when it made no sense even to me?_

"Elestra, what's wrong?" Mr. Mysterious asked, gripping my arm.

I didn't answer him, unsure how I could even begin to explain. _Someone, anyone, give me a sign to explain everything I'm feeling._ Then I spotted something in the empty blue sky and Mr. Mysterious's grasp stiffened for a second, but I barely noticed. _Looks like a bird, no a flying object? Wait…no…it's a man? He's falling out of the sky? Life!_ I thought, squinting up at the approaching speck. The person landed in the water a few feet away, creating a large wave. My mouth dropped in horror, as the wave descended upon Mr. Mysterious and me. It loomed above us and crashed upon us with great force that I was amazed to still be upright and in the same position as I was before the large wave. I was spluttered out the ocean water from my mouth, feeling numb from the cold water spilled all over me. I raked and wrung water out of my hair, which hung like large dreadlocks. Mr. Mysterious didn't appear dry either. _I must have the greatest luck,_ I thought sarcastically. _When I wanted a sign, I didn't mean such a dramatic one. _The warm winds felt cold on my wet skin and I sneezed. Warm, but wet arms encircled me and I looked over my shoulder to see the ever-sweet Mr. Mysterious with concern for me, shining in his eyes. _Life, I don't deserve such a guy. _

"Elestra," The cause of the wave called. "Move away!"

I tore my gaze from Mr. Mysterious and looked to a drenched man a couple of feet away from Mr. Mysterious and me. I barely recognized him, but I recognized the voice. It was a voice that I knew fairly well and I was baffled as to why he was here. It was Flauvic, who mimicked a drowned cat in appearance. I almost laughed at seeing the "great" Lord Flauvic Merindar, the Flower as he had once been known. Apparently, someone went overboard in watering him. When he parted his dripping pale locks from his face, did I see that face of his.

"Flauvic?" I said, trying to control my laughter, though I bet I looked much better than he did. It thus resulted in my inability to hear his command before he started casting a spell.

"Dios y diosa liberan la ilusión [W/R: God and goddess free the illusion, again, in Spanish.]" He quickly said, as he waded in the water toward us.

A blinding light struck Mr. Mysterious and the light repelled me from him, throwing me into the air. The light dissolved and the spots in my eyes faded. I sat on the sand, a foot or so away from Mr. Mysterious, who lay in the sand.

"Mr. Mysterious! Are you hurt?" I asked concerned, running up to him and lifting his head, resting him in my lap.

He didn't look hurt, only dazed. He nodded, though distractedly with closed eyes, before falling unconscious and limp in my arms. I ran my hand through his hair, as my heart throbbed fast and agitatedly. I helped him lie down comfortably, as Flauvic swore in the background. I checked his pulse and watched his breathing. _He's looks like he'll survive._

"Get away from him, Elestra. He's not Mr. Mysterious." Flauvic said, apparently done with his swearing. "He cursed Lord Devin and trapped your mother in her mind. He is the source of all the evil."

I bit my lip, as anger arose in me. I couldn't believe that he had done such a thing just now. I turned to him and got up from the sand. I moved toward Flauvic, though not because I believed that Flauvic was telling the truth. I got right to his face and punched him, as hard as I could. Flauvic's eyes widened in shock, but before he could recover or say anything, I started yelling at him. "How dare you! How dare you do that? How dare you accuse him of such a thing! How dare you place a spell on him! You could have killed him!!! What were you thinking? You inconsiderate, mean, horrible person! Is it your job to make everyone as cold and miserable as you?!?! I can't believe you just stroll into my life like this and ruin everything. Why can't you learn from your mistakes? Stop trying to make everyone bow down to you. They certainly won't and neither would I! Just leave me and everyone alone."

I landed a blow to his stomach, making him double over. I was about to knee him, when he blocked my attack and blocked the punches after that, as he straightened up. Perhaps, my emotions blinded me and allowed him to predict my next attack. Wordlessly and effortlessly, he flipped me, tripping me down to the sandy beach. Groaning, I lifted my face and turned to him. I was satisfied in seeing a large bruise, forming around his eye from where I punched him. It looked painful and tender with the inflammation kicking in around his eye. I realized with impish glee that I was in the perfect position to kick him and providing him with a lot of pain. I kicked upwards with no reluctance or hesitation. He gasped in pain, clutching the spot where I'd kicked him. I intertwined my legs around his left leg and flipped him to the sand, beside me. I moved to get up, but he pulled me on top of him and then we rolled, so that he trapped me beneath him. His hands restrained my wrists and his body pinned me down. I glared at him, both of us were breathing shallowly. We both were red.

"Will you stop attacking me now?" He asked, calmly.

"Well, you deserved it," I replied, childishly and fuming still. "You don't cast spells for no just reason. Get off of me!"

"My spell would have worked, if you weren't in this denial about Mr. Mysterious. And it was for a just reason. What spell did he cast over you that you forget about everything, but him?"

He ignored my command, but held me so that less of his weight was on me.

"Denial," I exclaimed. "Denial about what? And he cast no spell over me, Flauvic."

"Oh, come on," He said. "You can't actually believe that he is the Mr. Mysterious that you know."

A frowned flickered for a second across my face, as I remembered the strange kiss I had earlier.

"Ah ha, so you did suspect it!" Flauvic exclaimed, watching me, seemingly reading my mind. "A mere kiss can reveal a lot, don't you know, Elestra? Can't you just hurry up and apologize to me, get over you denial, and save the others?"

I scowled at him.

"You don't know what you're blabbering about. I'm even sure if I know what you're blabbering about." I told him.

He smirked at me, knowingly. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but I couldn't exactly do anything until he was off me. I coiled my hands so that I gripped his wrists instead of the other way around and I pushed him off. The good thing was that he let go of me, but the smirk grew, instead of diminishing. _He's not a flower, more like a weed._ I thought, narrowing my eyes at him. He sighed looking at me, propping himself on one elbow, as I rubbed my wrists in an attempt to get the prickling feeling out of them.

"How long do you think you can lie to yourself? How long do you think this imposter will keep you alive, before he thinks you're no use to him anymore?"

"He does not use me as a hostage or toy," I retorted, emphasizing on the word hostage.

"It may seem so, for now." He replied, unaffected by my words.

"I don't have time for this. I have to bring Mr. Mysterious to a healer."

"I told you the spell didn't work. It bounced right off of him, since the one he's blinding with the illusion does not want to believe it's just a fake."

"Fine, Lord Flauvic. If you think that, may I ask how you know that he's a fake, why I should trust you, and how can you be sure of anything."

"I am sure he is a fake and that's all you need to know. You should trust me, because I didn't hurt you when I held you hostage and I am sure of everything, because this is me, you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes. _Why is he even doing this,_ I wondered.

"You're not persuading me in the least. Good day, Lord Flauvic. You should get a healer to check on your head for that fall into the water must have dislodged something up there." I told him with a small shove to his head.

Getting up, I felt a pull on my wrist. Sighing, as I looked down at what held me back, I asked, exasperatedly.

"What now?"

"Believe me or at least let me put on some protective gear."

"Very funny," I replied with a tone contradicting my words.

"Just believe me, please," He said, trying again with a small sigh.

I looked in his eyes and I hesitated looking in them. They reminded me of someone else. His hand around my wrist made my skin feel strange and my heart jumped, as my gut clenched in anxiety. _What is going on with me?_

"Remember in the throne room, I said I didn't want to kill you and you believed me. Believe me again."

"But you also said that if I got you to the border that you would let me be. I did and here you are again."

"Circumstances changed and I had to come back."

Skeptically, I looked at him, as he got up.

"How do I know that circumstances changed enough so that you will kill me and those closest to me? How do I know this is not your revenge for not getting Merindar or Athanarel?"

"Believe me," He said with his voice so soft, I almost couldn't hear him if I was not as close to him as I was.

"Why," I replied, just as soft.

"Because I-" Flauvic reluctantly started to say.

"Step away from the girl, Flauvic." Mr. Mysterious interrupted, causing Flauvic and I to face him, as he watched us in turn.

Mr. Mysterious started to stand and rushed over to him.

"Elestra, don't!" I heard Flauvic say, but I helped Mr. Mysterious anyway, shaking Flauvic's hand away from me.

I held Mr. Mysterious up with his arm around my shoulder, before he steadied himself. When he finally stood, his mask slipped off his face, the ties fluttering in the winds before falling to the sand, unheeded. There was nothing to hide him from me now. Unmasked was the face that I wondered so long about. This left me numb and shocked, not to mention confused.

"Lord Damien," I whispered to no one in particular.

"I guess that Fate has decided it was time for me to reveal myself."

"You were Mr. Mysterious all along," I stated, still in shock.

_At least, I know why I thought of Lord Damien when I kissed Mr. Mysterious before. _[W/R: Damien was the image that came to mind when Elestra was kissing Mr. Mysterious, you know the kiss that Elestra felt weird about.]

"Liar," Flauvic cried, striding up to us. "It's easy to see that you took the place of your illusion, just to further confuse Elestra. Why? Scared when I got over the illusion you sent me? Scared that I'd find a way to get to Elestra and destroy you? Or that she would find out on her own? It takes more than just appearances to trick people, especially people with a deep relationship."

"I did no such thing and you are one to talk with your infamous deceptions! I mean you are Lord Flauvic Merindar, are you not?"

"People change," He retorted with no emotion.

"Well, they need not if they were an asset to society in the first place."

"Perhaps, but then who is to judge the good qualities in a person? Certainly, you are not given such a job."

Mr. Mysterious smirked at Flauvic. Meanwhile, as the two men dueled verbally, my mind tried to comprehend and absorb the information placed before me.

"It's easy to see that he's not Mr. Mysterious," Flauvic said.

"It's not easy for me." I replied, practically yelling to him, frustrated.

"That's because I am Mr. Mysterious," Damien said, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. "And there's nothing to prove I'm not. Elestra, you know that don't you."

_Everything, but my gut feeling tells me that you are._ I opened my mouth to say something when Flauvic pulled me away from Damien's grasp.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Trust your gut feeling. Think logically! He didn't know you when Mr. Mysterious visited you through the carnival illusion."

"It wasn't a dream, then." I said, "But how do you know about that? No one else does."

He blushed so faintly that most people wouldn't have noticed. I frowned, as I wondered what he was hiding from me.

"I heard about you when you visited last time. Sadly, my father kept me occupied from meeting you. Another cause for our first encounter, Elestra." Damien explained, pulling me to his side with a slightly painful hold on my arm.

It was my turn to blush, though more fierce than Flauvic and Flauvic looked onto me with a raised questioningly eyebrow. I turned away from him.

"Damien has to be Mr. Mysterious. He was the only one that knew where I was that day when I climbed down the wall." I said. _But something doesn't seem right still, _I mused over the wrongness feeling in my gut.__

Damien nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's head back to the castle and leave Flauvic to his delusions." Lord Damien said, pulling me away and I had no choice to follow, because of the force of his grip and pull.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Flauvic yelled, grabbing my other arm. "Was the real Mr. Mysterious not with you, Elestra, when Damien interrupted your meeting?"

Flauvic jerked my arm, so I stumbled in his direction slightly. "Thus, causing Mr. Mysterious to leave and Elestra to climb down her wall to get away from you, Damien. You drove her to nearly get herself killed! Don't you get the message to go away, Damien?!?!"

"Oh get over yourself! Stop making up lies, just so you can steal Elestra from me!"

I felt as if I was the rope in the child's game, tug of war. Flauvic pulled me toward him and Damien pulled me in the other direction. It was not fun and it was quite painful to be yanked in two.

"Stop it," I cried, yanking myself out of both their grasps. "I'm not a rope. I'm a human being. I admit I may be a child sometimes, but not as much as the both of you are now. The both of you don't even give me time to think or even barely breathe! I'd like to think and talk for myself, whether or not you mind or not. I want answers and I want them now!"

I turned to Flauvic.

"I'd like to hear from you first. What are you even doing here? Why do you know so much about Mr. Mysterious and me? Most importantly, why is it any of your business?" I asked him, eyeing him, suspiciously.

He rolled his eyes at me and for a second I thought he'd just ignore my questions until I heard him mutter something.

"Must it be so hard to save a person from doom," He muttered, turning away.

"Who said I even needed saving?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Who said I was talking about you?" He replied.

"Okay, Lord Flauvic. I'll leave you to your asinine mutterings." I told Flauvic and shooting a look to Damien, "I'm walking back alone without any of you to follow me. If you do, I swear that you'll never see the light of day again!"

I turned from the both of them, muttering to myself about the idiotic ways of the male ego, as Lord Damien shouted for me to wait and stop. Unfortunately, I did stop, but it wasn't voluntarily. Flauvic, yet again, held me back with his grip on me.

"Let go," I commanded.

He, as I expected, did no such thing and we just stood there. The stern look on his face silenced me and perhaps, Damien as well for he said nothing either. Finally, I couldn't take waiting, if he was just going to stand there and do nothing.

"Why are you looking at me like-" I started to say when Flauvic interrupted me with his reluctant, but clear tone.

"I'm Mr. Mysterious."

"What-" I whispered. "You have to be kidding me."

Just as I was about to take a step back, he draped his arm around my waist and pulled me, so that I pressed against him. _What is it with today and everyone proclaiming that they are Mr. Mysterious? Are they all just mocking my romantic notions?_

"Stop playing this game. I won't and don't believe you," I firmly said, though barely above a whisper again.

"You will," He replied, in a tone that seemed sure that I would do such a thing.

As if drawn by an unseen force, my eyes looked to his lips and my sight disappeared into darkness as his lips welcomed mine. A mix between a gasp and a sigh passed when I felt his lips touch mine. He held his other hand behind my neck, as I linked my hands behind his. We held each other, seemingly too scared to let go or not desiring to. This was the kiss I was waiting for with the fireworks and prickly feelings. The kiss that made me feel as if both of us were the only ones in the world. The kiss that broke down all my barriers and the kiss that let me trust in him and only him. But I couldn't enjoy it entirely, until all the matters were over with. With the hopes of another chance for another experience like this, I pulled away. _I'm kissing FLAUVIC!?!?!?!?_ _Am I dreaming or something? What to do? What to do? Wait a minute, I can't do this! _My eyes flew open and I pushed Flauvic away, as hard as I could with my hands against his unsurprisingly well-toned chest. _He kissed me and I pushed him away. I should have slapped him as well. Too late now. _Mentally, I sighed wondering why guys liked to kiss girls when they least expected it. _Like my life was not complicated enough! _He stumbled back a few steps before steadying himself and he looked absolutely confused and shocked, before his expression was washed over with a frown. I turned to look at Damien and he looked just as shocked and confused at what I had just done. No doubt he had expected something else to happen as Flauvic did.

I strode over to Damien, practically running to him, casting away the wrongness of everything in my heart and body. I clutched to him and hugged him, placing my head on his shoulder. A few droplets of my tears fell to his shirt. With a deep and calming breath, I lifted my head and looked to his puzzled, but happy face. A face I had so trusted and a person that I had grown to care about. I placed my hands beneath his chin and leaned into him, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster. It took a few seconds, but he finally started kissing me back, his hands sliding down the back of my gown and pressing me to him. I let him do so with no resistance and with no hesitation. He made soft moans, as he kissed me. It felt right to be in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------TBC----------------------------------------------------------------

[WakeRobin] Breathe in, breathe out everyone! Don't kill me or panic, please! Most of you must be like (o.0) & confused/shocked at how all this chapter ended. Don't worry, I have not gotten any crazier, since I last wrote a chapter for this fanfiction. You'll understand everything [sort of] once the last chapter is up [which will be uploaded when I'm back from my trip]. Isn't this chapter much better than the previous chapter 14? I think so, I actually like this chapter better than the previous chapter 14, since Elestra is less teary, it's more realistic, and etc. I hope you like this new version better than the previous one. Sorry for any confusion. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!!! (No individual thanks, just so I can speed up the updating and everything, but you're all appreciated, be sure of that.)


	15. Not Waiting Anymore

The Recap: Elestra was kissing Damien after kissing Flauvic. Both guys declared that they were Mr. Mysterious and Elestra apparently believed Damien more.

[W/R] Read it! Trust me it'll be worth it. Don't stop reading it in the middle or start flaming me so quickly, because then you won't understand what was going on. Trust me, just read it through.

--------------------------------------------Elestra's POV------------------------------------------------------------

I broke away from the kiss finally and we both turned to look at Flauvic, who stood there crestfallen and frozen in shock and perhaps hurt.

"Aww, did I hurt your poor little feelings, Flauvic?" I asked, tauntingly.

He said nothing.

"I think you've shocked the fool stiff," Damien stated, cruelly.

A malicious smile spread across my features. I whispered something in Damien's ear and soon enough, the evil smile spread across his face as well. In no time at all, we ran over to Flauvic, knocked him to the ground. Through teamwork, Damien and I dragged Flauvic on the hot sand toward the ocean and threw him in the cold waters. We pinned his body and head down. Big bubbles foamed on the waters surface. He thrashed so much, water drenching my body and Damien's again, and we could barely hold Flauvic down, but two people were better than one and Flauvic had no chance. He lost air quickly with his attempts to escape and breathe. Soon, he was turning blue and then he stilled.

"Aww that's it?" I asked with a childish pout. "I would think a legendary scoundrel like him would have put up more of a fight."

Damien laughed, "What would you expect from a flop like him."

We both got off the dead Flauvic. I kicked Flauvic, cold and dead body, flipping him over. His eyes were still open and in it held the remnants of his shocked feelings. Sand stuck on him and bits of seaweed wrapped around him. An empty clamshell was pressed onto the center of his forehead. With a giggle, I waved and said,

"Goodbye Flauvic, dearest."

With that I grasp Damien's arm with mine, linking our arms together. Joyfully, we started skipping back home for our work was done and we were happy together finally.

The End!

[W/R] MWHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil!!!! And it's fun!!! Lol. Okay, that was just to scare Rhexi for killing one of her characters in her fanfic [before reviving him later on]. It was all a joke, don't worry. None of the above happened and has no connection to the fanfic. It was just for fun and a little exercise for me to get writing. Without you reviewers, I most likely would have ended this crappy story like that. I hope no one wants to kill me now, since I haven't ended it like such. Lol. Now to the real story. Have fun reading the real stuff and don't forget to read and review!!!! BEWARE IT IS SO MUCH MUCH MUCH LONGER THAN USUAL!!!! Probably best, if you stop in between to rest your eyes or something.

If you haven't read the revised version of chapter 14, please do so, before reading this chapter. Remember, 100 reviews will bring about an epilogue for this story and an original poem by yours truly will also be featured in it too. So REVIEW!!!

-The Real Chapter Fifteen-

The Real Final Recap: Both Flauvic and Lord Damien have claimed that they are Mr. Mysterious. At the end of the last chapter, Elestra boldly went to Damien and kissed him, right in front of FLAUVIC, after FLAUVIC KISSED ELESTRA. Is she a "loose" woman? Is she not as innocent as she seems? Continue reading and you'll see. This is the "showdown" between the good & evil? Round & round the world goes, who will win Elestra's heart, nobody knows [but me, lol. -].

---------------------------------------------Elestra's POV------------------------------------------------------------------

I strode over to Damien, practically running to him. I clutched to him and hugged him, placing my head on his shoulder. A few droplets of my tears fell to his shirt. With a deep and calming breath, I lifted my head and looked to his puzzled, but happy face. A face I had so trusted and a person that I had grown to care about. I placed my hands beneath his chin and leaned into him, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster. It took a few seconds, but he finally started kissing me back, his hands sliding down the back of my gown and pressing me to him. I let him do so with no resistance and with no hesitation. He made soft moans, as he kissed me. It felt right to be in his arms. That is if I didn't know better, if Flauvic hadn't shown me the truth. Told me that he was tricking me with his illusions and other manipulative ways. Damien's tongue was practically down my throat, as he deepened this kiss of ours and I felt sick. _Oh, the things I must do to be the heroine. _I thought, fighting the urge to vomit. Finally, I couldn't take anymore and those hands of his were moving precariously lower down my back. I pulled away from the vile, manipulative creature that once was my friend and gave him an uppercut. _I can't believe I forgot my mission just for an imposter. I must be as naïve as Flauvic seems me as. _He fell backwards from the momentum of the blow for he wasn't quick enough to dodge my attack, as was I not quick enough to prevent him pulling me down along with him. I fell down upon him with all the air knocked out of my lungs. I started to get off him when he cried out a spell.

"Oscuridad, tire ella lejos!" [W/R: Spanish for: Darkness, throw her far away.]

The winds wrapped me in its cool, strong grasp and threw me with great force, high up into the air. My hair whipped everywhere and I was literally flying up. I would have enjoyed such an experience too, if I had control over it. It was too soon before gravity took hold and I was descending back down at a quick pace. I slammed down into something. Around me, the sand flew up in a hazy cloud. The impetus of the throw caused me to slide, letting the sand drive into my skin and scratch my whole right side. I winced, as some particles went into my eyes, stinging them and some grains went into my mouth and nose, making me cough uncontrollably. It took a few seconds before I was sitting on something that wasn't the sandy ground, shocking my coughing fit to a stop and that something groaned in pain, since I still sat upon his body.

"Flauvic," I gasped. _He must have tried to soften the landing with his body. Life, what have I gotten us into._ "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to land on you. Life, so sorry!"

"You're still sitting on me," he told me.

"Oh, sorry again."

I scrambled off him, getting up, only to feel a sharp, shooting pain at my ankle. I winced as I shifted my weight off the afflicted leg and lifting my skirts a little, to examine if my ankle was broken. Slightly red in coloring and swelling immensely, I grimaced at the sight of it. The good thing was that it wasn't broken. The bad thing was that it was strained, thus a burden upon Flauvic to get us out of this mess, not that I was going to let him save the day while I lounged around like a damsel in distress.

"You stay here," Flauvic commanded of me, breaking my analysis of my ankle.

"I'm perfectly fine," I hastily said, lowering my skirts and trying to look lopsided with my unbalanced weight. I wasn't going to admit to him that I needed his help so easily.

I was rewarded with a nasty reverberating pain in my leg and an ungraceful and very feminine fall into Flauvic's arms.

"If you are perfectly fine, the skies are rainbow colors." Flauvic retorted, steadying me, so that I could sit down, which I protested in doing, but in the end, I was sitting down.

"Awww, sorry to interrupt this lover's spat," Damien said, sarcastically," But I have a world to take over and both of you to kill off."

Flauvic stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Damien and vice versa.

"Always with the world domination plans for you baddies," I said, leaning to look at Damien.

"It's a traditional decree in the circle of scoundrels, didn't you know, Elestra?" Flauvic said, jokingly without turning around to face me.

Damien looked a bit miffed that Flauvic and I were playing around in a time such as this and instigated the first attack, a spell of some sort, which Flauvic expertly countered and followed up with an attack spell, causing Damien to dodge away. This attacks and counters led Damien away from me, which I felt that Flauvic deliberately did to keep me from interfering and from getting hurt. _It's not as if I can handle myself, even with this strain._ Steps right. Steps left. Back and forth. From Damien to Flauvic and Flauvic to Damien. Defense spells. Attack spells. Physical attacks. Physical blocks. Jumps and dodges. Twists and turns. My eyes followed their movements and I tried to figure a pattern in Damien's fighting style, though it was a bit difficult with the involvement of magic, which raised my discomfort level. My eyes saw a couple hazy spots from the bright a quick flashes of light, following most of the spells. I knew soon that both would use up their magical energy and that would leave them both vulnerable. _What'll happen then? It could be my chance to end everything. _I thought with worry. Eventually, the amount of flashing lights of spells lessened and it was obvious that both their magical energies were all pretty much spent. Both were weakening and it was easy to see in their attacks and stances. Fatigue plagued them both, sweat ran down their bodies and their breaths were labored. All the same, both were still tensed and ready to continue, but I wondered just how long that'd last. A bright flash erupted in Damien's hands and I saw the sword that he had summoned, out of thin air, in his hands. The sharp metal glinted in the sun's rays. It looked heavy and well made, though it was plainly decorated. I was surprised that Damien had that much energy left to hold such a thing in a magical and physical sense.

"Surprised, old man?" Damien asked grinning.

"Not really. A joke like you always has to have some tricks up your sleeves."

"Ha," He barked. "You're just jealous that you don't know any summoning spells."

"Maybe I do," Flauvic replied with a cunning grin.

"If you did, why didn't you summon Elestra to you, instead of this way? Would have saved you."

Silence followed his words and Damien grinned just because he knew a little more in these magical arts than Flauvic or so he assumed.

"Come on, it's time for the real fighting," Damien said, moving into a ready stance.

"It's not really fair, if you have a sword and Flauvic doesn't." I cried out.

I'm done observing. I stood up, testing how much weight I could put on my leg and the chances I'd come out of the fight alive with this injury.

"Don't even think about helping, Elestra!" Flauvic suddenly called out without looking at me.

_Huh? How did he- Man, he's creepy. _My thoughts were interrupted, as Damien used his sword on the offensive. I breathed a sigh in relief, as Damien jumped over the blade aimed at his legs.

"I'm not going let you die for me." I cried back to him, hoping I wasn't distracting him from the fight. 

"Oh no, you're not going to be rid of me that easily!" He replied, joking.

_How could he be joking in a time like this,_ I thought with worry coursing through me.

"That's what he thinks," Damien said with a grin.

"I'm always up for a challenge," Flauvic replied with another dodge from the sword's touch. The blade sliced air, time after time, as Flauvic used his agility to defend him. It was the only thing he could do, unless he knocked the sword from Damien's grasp and that was unlikely for Damien's grip upon it was so strong and tight that it looked as if indentation on the thick metal would form soon. Out of the blue, Damien's attack speed quickened and I could see his true fighting style. From my eyes, I could see that he left no openings for Flauvic to take advantage of. The air whistled around the sword at each attack and sand blew out of its way every time he missed his target. Amazingly enough, Flauvic had dodged everything. I just didn't know how long he could hold out and just how long would his luck hold. My gut clenched every time the sword was lifted and my heart jumped every time the blade fell. A stalemate was what it was. Both equals in strength, but not in ethics, apparently. Suddenly, I found Damien's sword coming directly down upon him, too quick and strong for Flauvic to dodge away.

"Flauvic, watch out," I screamed warningly, before I had turn away.

I couldn't watch. This couldn't be the end, the end of Flauvic. After a couple seconds, I turned back and widened at the sight.

"Flauvic, you're not DEAD!!!" I cried out happily.

"Of course not, woman. Have you no faith in me?" He replied.

I knew that along with the comment he was rolling his eyes though I couldn't see his face.

"Says the person under the sharp edge of a sword." I retorted.

He snorted in response. Though he was not dead, he would not last much longer. His hands held the blunt side of the sword and slowly it moved to the sharp side of the blade, as he tried to push it away from his body beneath it. Blood started staining the blade a crimson color, as the edge cut into his pale skin. Impulsively, I grabbed a couple of empty shells and chucked it at Damien. I mean, I had to do something.

"Come on, Damien. He's not your problem, I am." I yelled, tauntingly.

"What, the bloody hell, do you think you are doing?!?!" Flauvic cried, bending slightly under the pressure.

"Disobeying your bloody wishes," I replied to him.

"Feisty whore, you got there, huh, Flauvic." Commented Damien with a disgusting smile.

His words and voice was different, more rough and harsh. More rude and nasty. The total opposite as to the Lord Damien that I had thought I had known. _He must have split personalities or something._

"Just hurry up and die," He replied, ignoring the rude insult from Damien towards me.

I amazingly had also held my tongue upon hearing such words about me, though my mind was not as in control, reeling with silenced insults and curses, courtesy of the soldiers' loud conversations between one another.

"After you, Flauvic."

With that Damien, kneed my so-called rescuer and knocked him out with a sharp blow from his elbow. He was about to decapitate him when I drew his attention away when I yelled his name.

"Damien," I shouted. "Just leave Flauvic alone. I'm your problem, remember? I'm the one able to stand in the way between you and getting Raea's lands. Kill me, not him!"

"You won't be standing much longer, wench." He replied, lifting the sword further away from Flauvic's pale neck. "I'd like to repay you for all you've done as well."

"Why don't we make it more interesting? If I win, you release me and Flauvic from wherever we are and leave Rhianna's family and everything alone, that is considering if you are still alive after. If you win, you'll get what you want anyway." I proclaimed, walking closer to him without limping...much.

"As if I won't get what I want no matter what, even if you were win, a possibility, which I know to be impossible. If you surrender now, I'll keep you around as my plaything, how about that? I might even humor you and leave that pathetic excuse for a man alive, seeing as that you seem to have an attachment to him."

"Whatever," I replied coolly, though underneath my cold, emotionless façade, I was burning with embarrassment that anyone would think there was anything between us. However, in a way, there was something between us during our previous relationship with him being Mr. Mysterious and everything. I cast away all emotions, all thoughts, all distractions, forgetting about the screaming pain in my leg. _Mind over matter. _I had to concentrate on the impending clash of forces, the fight that could leave me dead sooner than I had desired.

We circled, eyes locked. I knew he could use his magic and I would be vulnerable to it, but using anymore of his magical energies would deplete his storage of it and could potentially kill him. I thought him smart, so I had faith that he wouldn't use any spells against me, all courtesy of Flauvic's draining of their powers earlier.

"Not really just, don't you think? I mean with me worn from the brawl with Flauvic." Stated Damien.

"When were you one to call out what's just," I replied, questioningly. "Have you ever thought about such a concept? Do you even believe in such?"

"Why, of course, especially when it pertains to me."

I shook my head.

"If you are so concerned about this fairness, my amateur fighting abilities evens everything out, don't you think."

"Perhaps."

"On with it then," I said.

"Ladies first," He replied with a mock bow to me.

I managed a small imitation of laughter. From the previous fight, I had a sense of his fighting style, but I didn't want to get ahead of myself. I had to make sure, especially because of what was at stake. There was no way, I would rush this. This was no dueling practice in one of the training grounds, back at home.

"I insist that you start. Anyways, who says I doubt I'm much of a lady to get initiated or involve myself in such matters as these."

He smirked and feigned a lunge at my left, before sweeping down, aiming at my legs with the sword. A trick, I expected and expertly dodged it or as expertly as I could with my ankle smarting. He raised an eyebrow at me and I think that his impression of my fighting ability went up a notch. As the fighting dance between us progressed, I forgot all about my injury and only thought about survival. There were no more quips and remarks between us, as we found that we were nearly equally matched. My muscles started to scream, since I had not warmed up before the fight and I had not practiced enough during my so-called relaxing time over in Raea. Damien nicked me a few times, but nothing to serious yet. I gave him a bloody nose, but it wasn't serious either. More blood stained the whitish-yellow sand, forming clumps of red, white, and yellow. Grit clung to my clothing and me. Occasionally, some flying particles would fly into my mouth and eyes, distracting me a bit, which was quite irritating. A groan emitted during the fight drew my attention away from my combat mindset and I nearly paid for it with my life.

"Why don't we keep the sleepyhead over there from interrupting us," Damien suggested.

I nodded though not knowing just how Damien would do so. He took out a pouch, hanging on a cord around his neck, beneath his shirt. He opened it and I saw a white powdery substance. I tensed, thinking the worst.

"Not poison, I assure you." Damien said, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, that makes me feel better."

He shrugged, knowing there was nothing he could do to persuade me to believe him now.

"It's just a little something that will create a barrier and keep people out and some people in. Understand?"

I nodded, watching him like a hawk as he circled around Flauvic. When the circle was complete, he muttered something and it seemed nothing happened. I hoped Flauvic was all right and that he wouldn't be too mad when he wakes up.

"All done," He replied casually, as if we were just talking over tea and not dueling over Raea's future. "Now, let's continue."

_This must be the weirdest situation anyone has been in._

"You didn't kill him or anything, did you?" I asked, suspiciously.

"And risk your wrath?" He said, shaking his head. "No, no tricks, at least not yet."

Oddly, I believed him and nodded for the both of us to continue. I had more agility than he did and more flexibility. He however had brute strength and a weapon to aid him. I had to overcome his strengths with my own and when disadvantaged, I remember my mother saying that surprise was key, in these situations. _Here's goes everything,_ I thought. The sword came down at me. If I wanted to survive, I had to act and act fast. I grabbed the sword, like Flauvic had done with the blade cutting my skin as well, but unlike him, I also brought my knee up and kneed him, twisting the sword away from his grasp and away from my elevated knee. Somehow, by some miracle, his grasp slipped from the hilt of the sword, but from my grasp, as well, falling a few feet away. The only thing I could do was try to choke him to death, which was unlikely or knock him unconscious. He struggled against me, before tripping me onto my back by just kicking my hurt ankle. I fell backwards with his weight on top of me, before I could hurt him or squeal at my smarting pain. A valiant effort, possibly, but I was so death meat now, not that I was giving up hope entirely.

"Let go of me," I commanded, squirming under his heavy weight.

I could barely breathe with so much pressure upon my body. I couldn't get from underneath him. I only dug myself deeper into my body's imprint from my fall.

"Why would I do that when I can practically taste victory, wench?"

I snorted and in turn, responded with all the insults I could think of, in the midst of trying to throw him from me. His body held me down, no matter what I did, but I kept kicking the sand, in my efforts to get out from under him.

"My, my," He said with mock shock. "What language from a princess!"

"Didn't you know," I replied. "I was never Princess material."

"Ah," He replied with gleaming eyes. "But you have the looks!"

"Can I vomit now," I asked, disgusted.

"After," He responded unfazed, his head lowering toward mine.

"Life!" I yelped, writhing all the more and turning my head away.

My stomach heaved, but didn't spill its contents, though it was close to. His hand on my chin, forced my mouth to look like a fish's mouth and his slobbering, vile mouth came down to meet mine with much resistance from me. His tongue invaded my mouth and rather than resisting, I accepted it and then, bit down and released the foul limb of his mouth. Surprised with my gift to him, he let out a curse, though it was garbled, because of his hurting tongue, but he wasn't surprised enough for my attempts at escape to succeed. A revolting metallic taste of blood stayed in my mouth and I spat his blood back to him, right to his face, another present to him for I just felt so generous towards him. He fumed, wiping his face on his sleeve, before slapping me with the base of his palm meeting my face first and his nails drawing blood from my cheek, before lifting away. My eyes stung and tears sprang up from the force of the blow, blurring my vision. Dazed As I was for a few precious seconds, he gripped my arm, in a viselike hold, dragging me up to his height. His other hand snaked around my throat, lifting me a few inches from the ground, before the lonely hand was joined with its brother, thumbs pressing expertly on my windpipe, just enough so that I got a little air, but not enough. I choked, gasping and coughing for air, as my feet kicked erratically, trying to kick him away and yank his hands away from my neck. My hands scratched and pulled at his wrists, not that he cared, not that it really made a difference for me.

"You're such a nutcase. I hope someone kills you eventually. If not me, I'll aid whoever can in death, if that may be the case. Did you really think I wanted a kiss to remember you by?" I said, hoarsely with what little air I had left.

He shrugged.

"It's been awhile, since I kissed anyone-"

"No surprise there," I replied, coughing when his grip tightened more.

"And your lips look just so tempting."

"And yours look so nasty and feels even worse!" I retorted.

"You didn't seem to think so earlier." He replied.

"Everyone makes mistakes." I whispered, the world becoming dimmer in my eyes.

"Do they?" He asked, mockingly. "Oh look, Flauvic's up. Just in time to see his mistake take her dying breath. Bet you're glad to know that the barrier around him is working oh so well."

My eyes looked in his direction and I could see him, pounding at the invisible walls, reminding me of those rare carnival mimes. My mind drifted then to the simpler times of my short life, as the lack of oxygen started to sink in. My coughing weakened along with my body. I could faintly see my childhood memories past by my eyes. I saw my family, my friends, the laughter, the carefree times, Flauvic's face the day I met him.

My hands dug deeper into his wrists, but he seemed to feel nothing, not even as my nails drew blood from his skin. Giving up on that idea, they moved onto the hands around my throat. _Maybe, if I can pry his fingers far enough away, I can get more air or even get away ,_ I thought, as I pulled a couple of his fingers backwards painfully.

He yelped in pain, involuntarily and with that shock of pain, he let go. I crashed to the sand by gravity's pull with a gasping breath of fresh air in my lungs, tainted slightly with the flying sand from the impact. I coughed, struggling to breathe in more air. My hands gently touched my neck, vaguely. My strength had ebbed away with my air earlier and it took me a few seconds to sit up, enough time for Delusional Damien a few yards away to get his sharp sword again.

"Come on," He commanded, lifting the sword's tip in an upwards manner. "Up, up, slut!"

I rather get away than obey his commands, he saw that and he pulled me up once again. Still weak, he easily held me against him, pinned in a way that I couldn't get away, even if I had the strength to. Raising my head slightly, I saw Flauvic. He looked crazy and if it were another situation, I would have been laughing my head off for he was so out of character. I could see his lips move, either yelling something or chanting something to release him from his unseen cage. Apparently, the barrier blocked sound, so I heard nothing. I mouthed an apology to him. To my surprise, I could start to see tear trails forming. _Is my impending death hurting him so much? _Then, Damien raised his sword to my poor abused neck, pressing gently, not breaking the skin yet.

"Say goodbye now, Elestra." Damien whispered in my ear.

I did no such thing. I just felt separated from my body, for I doubted that I could get away alive this time and I felt that I was only truly living in my mind, which was filled with thoughts of the random kind, as he pressed deeper into my skin, still not extracting blood. I thought of the past, not really reliving it, just thinking about it, thinking about how I've changed and as well as how everyone around me changed. I thought about history, wondering if I'd even make a difference if I were to live, like father and mother had upon the throne. I remembered for some weird reason that mother had been in this position once with Flauvic in her company. Now it was happening to me, but the situation was altered. Mother had survived such a situation with the help of the Hill Folk. _I don't think any Hill Folk will save the day today. I can't count on anyone right now, but myself. I had to depend on myself. I'm going to be the heroine for once, the one to save everyone by myself and with no one else. _I struggled, as my will to live filled me again, though in doing so, he nicked my skin and I started to bleed, blood starting to stain his hands and my clothing. Not caring, I still struggled against him, stomping on his feet, trying to trip him, and trying in every way possible to get him to release my hands from his arm all without killing myself in the process. Luck was with me as I struggled for he didn't get enough time to think and just slam the sword and end my life then and there.

"Oh, the fire in you has relit, has it? No matter, too late to do much now." He said, grunting a bit, as he tried to keep me still and under control.

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

The edge bit into my skin more. It stung. The thought of it started to make me nauseous, but it didn't stop me.

"Stop struggling! You're ruining your damn death."

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I rather not be your sick entertainment. If you'd like, I'll let you be the entertainment," I said, morbidly.

I looked to Flauvic for any ideas as to how I could flee and fight back. He stood, still behind the barrier. He gestured wildly, desperately at his wrist. Then, it hit me and not a second too soon, as Damien started to apply pressure onto the sword's edge and onto my hurting neck.

-Flashback [to chapter 13]-

"Elestra, wait." He said.

I took a step back away from the dark room and looked at him, wondering why he wanted to wait for.

"Here, you might need this more than me." He said, almost in one breath.

Why is he acting so nervous, I wondered. He took my hand into his and placed the object into my hand, as quick as he could and then entered the room without me. Surprise and confusion captured me, as I stared at Flauvic's wrist sheath, complete with his knife. The knife he had once threatened me with was in my hands now. _Men are so strange. Life is so strange. _I quit staring at it and decided to think over it later on. Perhaps, he was right. I might need it, though I hoped not to. I placed it on my wrist, the weight an odd, but welcomed comfort for me. My skin tingled where he held my hand and I rubbed it distractedly, as I followed him into the room. I didn't know what to say about what he did. I didn't even understand why he did it at all. A small peek at his face, as I sidestepped him to move further into the room, showed that he didn't quite understand why he did that, as well.

-End Flashback-

From then on, it was as if someone else possessed my body. A swift flick of my wrist and the sheath released the knife in a lithe motion, the hilt landing perfectly in my palm. Mere milliseconds later, the finely honed blade embedded itself into Damien stomach with influence from my hand and as I did so, the sword was knocked away by the hilt by my other hand, missing the chance to kill me entirely when it dug itself into the sand yards away. A rapid spin around and an extended elbow aimed for Damien's head, knocked him out and backwards, before he could react. It appears that I had won the interesting game between us, though it was really more than a game.

I didn't have time to think about what I've done or look at Damien's comatose body and in no time at all, I was before Flauvic and the invisible barrier that kept us from each other. I didn't want to look at him for fear of what I'd see there, though my thoughts were all about what I might see in his eyes, in his face, in his own thoughts. Before him, I did the first thing that came to mind, in freeing him, which was ruin the white powdered circle around him and hoped for the best. Rewarded with the ever-graceful Flauvic stumbling forwards in the sand, I turned away from him and looked back to Damien, pooling in his red blood and breathing unevenly. Already, he looked close to death and guilt poured upon me.

"We have to get back," I said hoarsely to Flauvic, as I ran toward Damien, so I could try to stop the blood forgetting about myself.

Fortunately, Flauvic didn't hesitate and he grabbed my bloodied hand, as I clutched Damien's limp one. A chant of words and a whirl of winds intermingled with sand grains and then, we were back in Lord Devin's empty room. I didn't notice the change of the darkness in the room to the darkness beneath my eyes, as I joined Damien in unconsciousness. I fell away, feeling warmth around me, the last lingering touch of my reality, as I drifted to a land of dreams.

-A Week Later In Raea-

My eyes fluttered opened to whiteness. Bright white everything everywhere, or at least the ceiling for my body felt too heavy to move. For a second, I thought I had died, thought that my body had given out in the end and I was in heaven or something of the sort. Another second and I was able to think rationally for mother's face, stained with salty water, appeared in front of me. She yelped a cry of joy and hugged me tight. I opened my mouth to ask her to let go or at least let me breathe, but my mouth only emitted dry coughs, which resulted in her letting me go anyway.

"Here, drink some of this." She said, moving a glass of water to my lips almost immediately.

"Thanks. What happened? Where am I?" I asked, but it came out in a soft whisper, feeling the cool and soothing water run down my throat.

It seemed my endless supply of questions were ever ready to serve me.

"Surprisingly, Flauvic found me and the others. Did you know he was here? Well, he's not here anymore, actually. He disappeared once everyone was found and you were stable enough here in the healer's ward."

"Oh," was all I could reply.

"Is Damien alright as well?"

Mother nodded reassurance, running her hands through my hair. Tears of relief pricked her eyes. _I must have scared and worried her so much,_ I thought guiltily.

"He's been stripped of his lands, rank, power, and everything that has been given to him. They dragged him off to a dungeon right after he was all healed. No worries about him getting anywhere, they made a magical barrier just for him."

I breathed a sigh of relief. _But how could that have been all done already_, I thought, perpetually questioningly.

"Have I been here long?"

Mother nodded, tears starting to drop. Her hand stroked my cheek, as if making sure I was awake and warm with life.

"You had me so worried," She whispered. "Especially when you took so long to wake up."

"You know me. I like to sleep in like Uncle Bran." I replied with a grin.

"No, you don't. You're always pouring over a book in the mornings. Your mind is much sharper in the mornings, mind you," She said and added, jokingly. "Unlike your Uncle."

We laughed a bit and talked some more, before she left to bring me some food and let me rest awhile. Rest, it seemed, was not in the schedule for before I could shut my eyes, someone stepped into the healer's ward to see me. It was Rhianna.

"Hey," I greeted, happily.

She greeted me back with a shy hi. She stood there by the doorway, appearing hesitant to enter the room.

"You've been okay, while I was asleep?"

She nodded and then her eyes sprouted tears.

"Come over here," I said, pointing to the chair mother had vacated. "What's wrong? Don't cry."

"I am what's wrong!" She exclaimed. "Damien wanted me to kill you and I nearly did."

"I don't blame you. I mean, I can get annoying sometimes." I joked, trying to bring a smile to her face.

Given a faint laugh and the smile I was looking for, I said, seriously this time.

"I really don't blame you. Damien was manipulative and evil. He probably threatened you or something to put you up to it. Anyway, you tried to save me, instead of kill me, when it came down to it. Now, don't be upset about it. I forgive you, though there's nothing really to forgive when it was all trickery from Damien's part."

"Thanks," She replied teary. "Thank you for being such a great friend, knowing what to say and everything all the time."

She hugged me.

"Me know what to do all the time? Psh," I responded, patting her back. "I'm driving myself crazy about the right thing to do all the time."

Releasing each other from the other's grasp, we smiled and talked like we used to.

"You're curious about what went on between Damien and me, aren't you?" She asked, after a while of talking.

"You know me too well," I replied, shaking my head and grinning widely.

A sigh released from her lips and she explained.

"I never was comfortable around Lord Damien, I mean, Mr. Minyet. He always acted suspicious to me, always made me think of him in a negative perspective, even when he acted all good to everyone and did nothing against me. Father and mother got mad at me sometimes for acting rude to him occasionally. They both thought I was just being paranoid. I'm glad to know now that I'm not. His father died recently and then, he started persuading father to pass some of the responsibility of father's unto him. Father said that he only wanted to help unload the burden of running the lands for a while. I thought otherwise, but by then, I had given up voicing such opinions. I knew no one would believe me and they'd get upset undoubtedly."

I nodded empathically and reached out to hold her hand, as her voice trembled a little with emotion.

"When father became ill, everyone turned to him, grateful that he knew all there was to do about the lands, while father recovered. The advisors and the others didn't see the obvious. They didn't see that he was slowly causing everyone to forget about father. They slowly ceased asking about him and I didn't know why. I thought they cared, but now I know that they had most likely fallen under some spell. Mother didn't even notice Damien's actions or what was happening around her, as she retreated to father's side and I couldn't do anything about it, since everyone thought I held a grudge or something against him with my unkind behavior around him. Slowly, as father's illness got more serious, I forgot couldn't do anything, but try to help father and cause him less stress, as he tried to get better. One day though, while passing the kitchens, I saw him leave the kitchens with a pitcher of water and heading towards father's room. Everyone else wouldn't have thought more of it, thinking that he was just going to bring more water for father, but to me, it just didn't seem right, especially the way his eyes darted this way and that, as he moved to father's room. Luckily, I was in the shadows and he didn't see me, so I followed him. It got stranger from there for when I peered in through a crack at the door. I saw Damien pouring something into the water and mixing it hastily, in the dark. The only way I even saw it was from the light in the hallways. He noticed it quickly and spotted me, before I could hide. He grabbed me, before I could do anything, he spelled me when he muttered something, not that I knew it then that he was casting something over me. I tried to get away, but he said to stay still and against my will, I did. I fought against it and pain was stabbing me everywhere. I had never been so scared in my life." She continued. Her skin paling as she reminisced.

Her shoulders heaved, as she sobbed into her hands and I quickly moved to hug her, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"Don't cry, it's over now." I said, soothingly and patting her back. "There, there, it's okay."

"He said not to breathe a word of it to anyone and I'm so relieved now I can with the spell is broken when you and Flauvic saved us." She breathed deeply, calming herself and reining in her emotions. She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled a smile of thanks, as I released her from my hug. "He made me do his dirty work when he didn't use his stupid illusions to do it for him. I think whenever he used that spell on me. I think it took a lot out of him when I struggled, since he was always hurrying me away after he said what to do, his skin sweating so much water. Bleh, his skin was so cold and clammy when he pushed me away to do whatever he desired." She said with a shiver of revulsion.

"Sounds nasty," I commented with scrunching my face.

"It was," she replied, nodding in agreement. "That was the only reason, I almost killed you. I really didn't want to, honest. It was tearing me apart inside and I tried so hard to break free of his command, but I couldn't for long. I'm so glad that I at least warned you."

"I understand. It just didn't seem right that you'd do something like that."

Breathing in and releasing a breath of relief, she went on with her explanation.

"I'm glad you're okay now. I felt so guilty for bringing you to Raea and getting you hurt. I only wanted to get help so I could get Damien put away and seen for what he truly is and the only person I thought could do that was your mother with her powers. It took me so long to outwit him and escape to get your mother's help and everything without raising suspicions from him."

I laughed. "What a surprise it must have been, when in the end, Flauvic and I were involved and took care of Damien, instead of mother."

She nodded and got a long unused impish look on her face.

"So what is going on with you and Flauvic? You should have seen his face when you were unconscious and everything, as the healer tended to you. I almost thought that he'd blow up the healer, if he was brought any bad news about you."

I giggled at the ridiculousness of her thoughts.

"I doubt that he would have done that. He was probably worried that the only witness to his good deeds would die on him, causing him to be partially blamed for the troubles along with Damien. "

Rhianna looked at me skeptically, her old personality shining through.

"You weren't there though. I tell you, I honestly think he has feelings for you."

My face dropped and I fell silent. I didn't know what to think anymore. _It is so complicated and it'll probably stay that way, since he has ditched me behind without answering my questions or at least waiting until I awoke._

"You okay, Ele," Rhianna asked, concerned when she noticed my change of mood. "Are you in pain still? Should I get your mother or the healer?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." I said with a plastered grin.

"Maybe I'll go and let you get your rest."

The suggestion was not objected and she left me to my thoughts. Sadly, with those thoughts of mine, I still didn't get any rest until mother came in and cast a small sleeping spell to help me rest better, not that it kept dreams from appearing or kept away the figments of Flauvic.

-Quick Narration In Elestra's Perspective-

Days went by before I had recovered enough to leave the ward. Training with Raea's training master, I strengthened my body and learned of new techniques in fighting, so I could improve my style. It was an idea that I learned could be quite helpful in whatever the future may bring. It also kept me from thinking about him and where he was now.

Soon enough, everything was settled. The lies and rumors Damien had spread were cleared up and the thoughts of revolt and destruction were replaced with work and their normal routines. Healers made sure Lord Devin was perfectly fine, so did mother. They didn't want to take any chances. Lady Aislinn was never so happy to see her husband up and around again, unlike the bedridden husband she had stuck beside for so long, the last few weeks.

The Demalmis hosted a celebration for mother and me, before we left. An insane part of me kept an eye on the balcony, hoping to see a shadow of him until I ran into a servant there when I thought he was Flauvic. After scolding myself for being such a foolish girl, I enjoyed myself at the ball and exhausted myself so that I had no dreams that night. When the morning of which we were to set off came, I was pleasantly surprised with Rhianna's decision to join me on the ride to Athanarel. Happily, I set off for home. Settled with thoughts that Flauvic wasn't going to return.

It felt like that moment when he left me as Mr. Mysterious, after I asked if he was a criminal of some kind. I understood why he, as Mr. Mysterious, had left. I knew he left, because of his past. He knew he couldn't hide everything from me forever. He truly had left my side, but then, I needed him, so he came back, but only as his true self. Therefore, it was true that Mr. Mysterious wasn't going to come, as much as I denied the idea when Damien posed as him. Why Flauvic did all this, I don't think I'll ever be able to ask him, even if he was before me. The same went for the other questions, he left unanswered and ignored. I could only get over it, get over him, forget the questions, and move on, if I was even able to. If I truly wanted to, in my mind, in my heart, in my soul.

It is expected that some things weren't meant to be the same. Big events and sometimes even little events change everything and anything, but I just wanted to get back home to routines and things that I knew and understood. I knew I would never be content with the way things were or are after all that had happened, like the days after Flauvic first met me, but I would be content enough, like I was when Flauvic returned. Normalcy was just all I wanted, at least for a while.

---A Weeks After Arriving In Athanarel---

My laughter filled the air, as I chatted with Rhianna. Happier times were upon everyone as summer was sinking in. We toiled up a beautiful forest dirt path. I had found an amazing cliff top, which gave a breath-taking view of the world. It was secluded and a perfect place for a picnic, as well as the perfect way to end Rhianna's trip over to my home.

"Are we there yet?" Rhianna asked.

"You're tired already? I thought your stamina was your forte." I said, smirking.

"Stamina went out the window when I saw this long trail."

I laughed.

"Don't fret, we're almost there. It's worth the long hike."

"It better be. As much as I love the landscape, a girl's has to rest and eat sometime. The food in here," She said, pointing to the picnic basket in my hands, "Smells wonderfully delicious."

"It is," I replied. "We're almost there, only two hundred more yards."

"What!" She exclaimed.

"I'm kidding," I said, attempting to slow her string of exclamations between my fits of laughter at her behavior. "It's just past that patch of wild berry bushes."

"Thank goodness," She cried and rushed ahead.

A second later and I heard a cry of incredulity from her, as I past those said bushes.

"Beautiful, right?" I asked, not doubting that she loved the view like I did.

"Of course!" She responded, eyes not leaving the treetops and roofs, below her.

"Hey," She said, seconds later. "Are you planning to bring Flauvic over here, so you can tell him how much you love him?"

I choked on the drink of water, I had swallowed halfway. I coughed out a startled response.

"What?"

"Heehee," She chuckled. "He'll love it, no doubt."

She was bowled over with laughter when I babbled nonsense, blushing like those ripe red berries.

"Argh," I finally cried. "Stop laughing! I thought you were hungry anyway. I will starve you, if you keep talking that impossible nonsense."

She shut up immediately, but it didn't keep that knowing, laughing smile from her face, as she helped me set up the blanket and food. We both started eating and talking about safer subjects.

"You know," She started to say, as she took a sip of her glass of water to wash everything down. "I do think that he'll come back, but not with that 'I don't want to see or talk to him or he'll lose his head in no time flat' behavior. "

"I'm not acting like that."

"Uh huh," She replied, skeptically. "I've seen the way you've been treating that practice dummy every morning lately."

"It's training. It's practice. How else will I improve my fighting style?"

"You won't have a dummy to practice on when its stuffing finally explodes out."

I laughed at the mental picture.

"Okay, okay. I'll be nicer to the inanimate object with no facial aspects, arms, or legs, if you don't count the stick holding him up."

We looked at each other seriously, before collapsing in laughter.

"Whew," I said. "Now that that's over with how about we clean up and head back."

"Sure, we'll make it back in time for everyone to mob me with farewells and hugs."

"What fun that'll be," I said, while I laughed evilly.

"Joy," She replied sarcastically.

We just finished putting the things back in the wicker basket when we heard riding near us. We both looked up from our kneeling positions.

"Flauvic?" I uttered incredulously, as he tied his horse's reins around a tree and walked toward us.

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out with surprise. Rhianna just laughed.

"Ah, so this is the legendary Flauvic Merindar. Pleasure to meet you finally." She said, smiling when he finally got right before us.

"Lady Rhianna, Elestra was quite worried about you the last time I met with her. I'm glad to see that you are fine now."

"I am," She replied with a polite nod and turned back to me, taking the basket of things from me. "I'll take this and leave you lovebirds to catch up."

"Lovebirds," I croaked and quickly stepped past Rhianna to catch her. "Life, come back here Rhianna! Argh!"

Sadly or not so sadly, she ran back to the castle, laughing, before I could catch her. I sighed, hands slightly trembling. _Was this not what I wanted? To finally ask him my questions._ I wondered nervously. _What am I to say first or should I let him talk first?_

"Er…good afternoon," I said unsure, spinning to face him.

"Good afternoon." He replied, curtly, as if I had interrupted his picnic. However, technically, my picnic was practically done anyway. "Care to sit down with me."

I nodded and followed him, as he boldly sat down at the cliff's edge. I hesitantly and carefully sat down beside him, after a couple of seconds.

"Um…so what are you doing back?"

"I used to live here. I have a right to come back and visit."

"Yeah, but you said to father that you give up your rights to Merindar almost immediately after I left for Raea."

"Hence, the keywords 'used to live here'."

"Fine then."

Silence echoed between us. I sighed again, a breath tinged with sadness of an unknown reason to me or at least, it wasn't entirely unknown.

"Whydidyoudoallthethingsthatyouhavedone?" I said all in a breath and rushed together as if was one word.

"Pardon?"

"You know what I said."

"All I heard was, Whydidyoudoallthethingsthatyouhavedone."

I glared at him and that glare fell apart when I saw a smile creep up his cheeks.

"Stop playing around!" I cried.

"Okay," He said, seriously.

Again, my mind went reeling in shock. What he was thinking, how he thought, all the purposes behind his words were something I'd probably never understand.

"Really?" I said, doubting.

He nodded.

"So you'll answer the question why, honestly?"

His eyes softened, something I don't think he's known for doing. He almost looked nervous, as he gripped the cliff's ledge. I waited for his answer. I was certain it was worth the wait.

"You sure you want to know," He asked softly, all traces of his playfulness gone. "I'm going to only answer that one question. Whether you're satisfied with it or not, I can't help you there."

"It'll stop me from wondering, so of course, I want to know why." I said, sure that I wanted to know what caused him to do all this.

He nodded understanding, seeming so calmed now that I've answered him, unlike myself with my body numb with cold on this warm summer's day.

"Out of the blue, I met you and took you hostage, in a world that has changed so much since I last breathed upon it. I left Athanarel only to come back. I didn't even know why I came back, only that I couldn't stop thinking about you." He explained.

I didn't interrupt him, only getting flustered by the second and blushing by each word he said. I looked to my hands in my lap, not able, not willing to look at his face, fearing that he'd be staring right back at me.

"Out of the blue, I found myself different, changed. Not that many would believe that," He said in contempt and bitterness, which I think was mostly aimed at himself, at all that he had done.

"I believe you," I said quietly. "I've seen it."

"Thanks," He replied, as I smiled, still not daring to peer at him. _Who knew Flauvic was able to thank anyone,_ I thought jokingly.

"Before I knew it, I was involved with you again." He continued with his answer. "I tried to help you. I warned you. I did things I never thought I'd do with my heart actually in it. You know why, Elestra? I realized that out of the blue, I've fallen…I'm falling in love….with you."

With his last sentence, I looked at him finally and saw his gorgeous eyes watching me, watching my surprise, my reaction. I think he saw what he needed to see, beneath my surprised expression. Flauvic as Mr. Mysterious had been more open and sentimental, but I never knew completely that under those disguises held such emotions. I never knew what drove him to help me and now I did and I knew exactly how I felt. He leaned into me and we kissed a breathtaking, fireworks blasting, body melting, fiery, passionate, earth-shattering kiss. Out of the blue, he pulled away, leaving me stunned and a bit slow in reflexes.

"But I know we can't be." He whispered, staring into my face, as if trying to burn it into his memory.

I didn't know what to do. I only held the hands that were on my cheeks in my grasp. He pulled away from my touch finally, getting up to release his horse, in a fluid movement and he was galloping away. I got up swiftly, but he was already too far from me. I just stood there staring after him, watching his horse kick up dust, as he sped away from me. Perhaps it was the last time I'd ever see him, perhaps I'd see him sooner than I thought. Then, I bolted. Bolted for home for there was something left unfinished. There was something someone had to know, before it was too late and I couldn't wait to do it.

Not Waiting Anymore

By & Belongs Only To: WakeRobin a.k.a. Judy T.

In and out, you come and go,

Leaving me in hidden woe,

Why must I always miss,

Your eyes, your face, and your tender kiss,

Just why should I reminisce,

When you leave me just like this,

Maybe because you've captured my heart,

And I dream of only you when we're apart,

Perhaps that's the reason why,

Why I don't want your goodbye,

What do these feelings signify,

Won't you stay beside me,

Must you always be set free,

Will I have to wait forever,

Just so we'll finally be together,

In your thoughts you'll dream I'll wait,

But I won't do so for your sake,

I'm not going to stay around here,

Under good watch and good care,

Not waiting for you to come this time,

I've finally gotten fate's little sign,

For I must go run free too,

So I can always fly with you.

**STORY DEDICATED TO RHEXI**

For Always Urging Me To Update

For Being A Great Friend

Happy Birthday!

-Completed-

[WakeRobin] So was Flauvic being honest or lying like the jerk he used to be? Why did Elestra run back to the palace? Is it happily ever after? It's up to you to decide. That's the end of my first fanfiction everyone! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Thanks for listening to my ramblings and for giving me confidence in my writing. I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!!!!

I had written up this whole amazing goodbye speech to my fanfiction writing career, but after much persuasion (man, some people are so crazy for me to write more….not mentioning names, but you know who you are and how happy you make me), I will write maybe one more or maybe even write my original stuff again. Yay! Ah, the stuff I do to make you all happy (Okay and to make myself happy too, but it's mostly for all of you out there). It'll be awhile though, so for now visit my original works at fictionpress, I'm under the same penname. I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter. Remember, if I get 100 reviews, there'll be an epilogue with another poem by me just for all of you. Trust me, it's worth reading, so just review. Again, I love you all lots and thanks for all the joy you've given me. =D

Final Farewells [Unless I get to write the epilogue]

RoxyBarbieH8er: If you are still reading this, thanks for a wonderful first review. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you keep writing.

FelSong: Thanks for everything! You've been so great to me and I appreciate it. I hope this story was close to what you wanted. Keep writing your amazing stuff. Oh and who's the best kisser Danric or Flauvic, well I can't choose, can't I have them both? Lol.

Erkith: OMG, you've been the best reviewer of them all, always inflating my ego to no ends. Thank you for all the sweet compliments and support. ::hugs:: You are the BEST! Thanks so much!!!! As you see, I will be writing another fanfiction, but it might be a while, but it'll be out. =) Keep waiting and writing!

Amanda: You've only reviewed once, but thanks for it. I only wished you've reviewed more. Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue.

Hypatia: Same as said for Amanda.

Emerald-Random: I always look forward to your energetic and kind reviews. Thanks for them. I hope you understand everything now. =)

Sophianwin: I'm not entirely sure if you read this fanfiction, but thanks for the review.

Bri: I hope you found the Firebirds anthology and read Beauty. I also hope you've read this fanfiction too. Thanks for the review.

Ali: Thanks for the help in the earlier chapters. I hope you've read this story and liked it. Thanks for the review!!

Pingpong867: Thanks for the honest criticism. I hope you liked the story.

Cheese12: Thanks for the review, though it was only one. I hope you've continued reading this. I only wished you reviewed more. Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue.

Baddums: Thanks for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them. =D

Rasmus: Thanks for the review. I hope you read up to here and enjoyed it. Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue.

Ereshkigal Girl: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked what you read.

Another Chance: Thanks for the review. I wished that you only reviewed more. Keep writing! Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue.

Rane292007: Thanks for the support in reviews and in emails. It's been great learning about you. J-Club will forever be a good part of my life, lol. Thanks for being such a devoted reviewer and for being a good friend. =) I hope to stay in contact.

Rhexi: I dedicated the whole story to you for your birthday. I hope you like that. Well, I can't believe still that your logic in finding my penname is so good, but I'm glad I have a friend to talk about writing to. Thanks for everything. I hope we still stay in contact after you transfer. Keep writing!!!!!!

Adiralinnet: Thanks for the review. I only wish that you had review more. Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue. I hope you like that I've ended it at fifteen chapters, instead of thirteen.

The Jade Lady: So I have updated and here I am at the end. I hope it was worth reading.

Starbrush: Thanks for the review. I hope you liked the story. Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue.

JasAbby: I hope you've continued reading up to now and it makes sense. Enjoy it? I hope so. I only wish that you had review more. Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue.

Jowa: Thanks for enjoying the story. I hope you're still not confused. Remember 100 reviews will bring an epilogue.

Desolator The Dragon: Thanks for the suggestion and critique. I hope you liked this story.

Lady Starfire: Yeah, it seems my writing is a bit twisted and different. Makes it unique, in my opinion. I hope you liked it. Lol. Elestra did get her 'paws' off Damien eventually and kicked his arse too, in the end. I hope you liked it. Keep writing!!!!

Whew, that's it! [Sorry, if I forgot anyone! Didn't do it on purpose.] I've finished my first fanfiction and I'm so happy. Thanks everyone for the great experience!!!

So until next time, keep reading and reviewing. Love you all always!!!! Wake-Robin

I hope to write an epilogue for all of you….

So MORE Last Time REVIEW PLEASE!!!! =)


	16. OF NOT WAITING ANYMORE

-Of Not Waiting Anymore-

Fanfiction By: Wake-Robin

Story By: Sherwood Smith

-.Approaching Nighttime on the Day Flauvic Left Athanarel.-

-Elestra's POV-

Endless amounts of trees seemed to pass us. Magnificent hills and valleys were left unsighted by my eyes. My eyes were only of what was before me. The sun started to set, painting the skies in fiery colors of passion. The explanation of my mission took forever, or appearing so, to explain to mother and father, but in the end, they both knew they couldn't stop me. They knew that they could only keep me safe or at least as safe as I could be, away from their grasps. Rhianna, on the other hand, knew exactly what I was going to do, before I said a word and pushed me out the gates of Athanarel, instead of letting me, in her words, waste my time saying farewell and things when you should be catching up to Flauvic. I knew when and if I were to come back, there were more explanations in store. Including many unhappy emotions between mother and father towards, where I hope to be heading, in the future. I could only imagine the surprise in court, the scandal, the gossip on everyone's lips. I hoped or really wished it were all worth it by the end. The energy I put into riding helped to use the nervous energy and turn off the doubts starting to creep into me. I didn't want to regret…not about this…not about anything.

My body quickly grew accustomed to the rhythmic pattern of Chocolate's galloping, the beat she made upon the path I rode upon. Occasionally, I stopped to check the ground to see if Flauvic passed by, but I mostly thought in Flauvic's mindset and followed where I thought he would most likely head towards. The sound of my riding drowned out the birds singing off in the distance, the whooshing of the trees in the wind. I knew I would be there soon. The ruins of what had been Flauvic's home blurred away beside me, as I sped by. The trail that I had walked in the darkness and rain long ago was now bathed in the fading light. The sound and smell of the sea wafted to my nose. Upon a ridge, I stopped Chocolate's galloping for a second to overlook the small village below and the waters that provided so many resources for those villagers. I felt that he was close by and with that, a surge of energy entered me, as I encouraged Chocolate faster, down a familiar sheep's trail leading to a village. I slowed my mare into a trot as to not harm anyone in my path. I trotted past an L-shaped building next to the reservoir with its business picking up, as fishers came back onto land for a meal and a drink, as the day started to end. I smiled at an image of a certain person by that inn, as I continued on, with the feeling he was nearby was ever increasing.

Checking the vanishing sun, I headed south and then north, leaving the village and passing the old abandoned cottage a couple miles later.

-Flauvic's POV-

I rode slower than I usually would, though I wasn't sure what that'd accomplish. Possibly, I wished that a certain someone would chase me down and beg me to stay, but it was a ridiculous notion. That certain someone wasn't like that and that was one of the reasons that certain person interested me so. I sighed wistfully. _I can't even bring myself to say her name, not even in my thoughts. What in the world, has she done to me? What spell has been woven between us? _I shook my head of these strange thoughts that had been plaguing me lately. _At least, I've said my part. No regrets, right? _I asked myself in the silence of my mind. _Except one, maybe._

The day that, to me, felt like it'd never end was slowly darkening and fading away. I got off my horse and led it by the reins, approaching a fishing village. Fishermen were coming in from a day's work, bustling around me, as did the other villagers, women and children alike. The smell of salt water, fish, and food tinged the air, carried by the warm currents. Not many took notice of me, except perhaps, the women, but I was used to their flirtatious looks. I walked the streets, looking for a particular place to stay the night. I remembered one inn that I had passed by once in this village and my eyes searched for it. Quickly I found it and headed towards it, yearning for a bed to collapse in for a while. I was drained though, I didn't do much riding.

I passed my horse to the stable hand to be tended for and gave him a couple of coins. I was just about to open the wooden door to enter the oddly shaped inn, when I felt a peculiar sensation. I turned around, looking for a cause for such a strange feeling. I turned swiftly and caught the end of a sweeping glance of a figure upon a brown horse. I watched as the person started riding away, leaving me with a feeling of recognition, though I didn't catch a look of their face. I stared after the receding slim figure on horseback, watching as the person's brunette hair came slightly unbound. I frowned, placing a hand upon the door to push it open and I shook my head with a sigh. _Probably just some nameless messenger._

As expected, the place was full with people and travelers like me. I walked quickly towards the innkeeper and requested a room, which I was given right away much to my surprise, since there were so many customers in the establishment. It was not long after that I was able to fall carelessly backwards onto a bed and not long after still that did I find that I couldn't fall asleep. I stared for minutes, just staring up at the yellowed ceiling. Candles flickered, as the room got darker and darker to welcome in the night. The dulled blue curtains billowed out every so often at a passing cool gust. Just outside, the waters lapped up rhythmically. I faintly heard the rumble of those below. I groaned in frustration and boredom, as I sat up from the bed covered with white fabrics.

I ran my hand through my hair, tousling it a little and went out of the room, closing the door behind me. I went down the rickety staircase to hopefully drown out the thoughts in my head and drive away my restlessness. I spotted an empty table with two chairs, in the corner beside a window and quickly moved to claim it, not noticing the glances of some aimed at me.

Sighing, I sat alone, staring out the window. A maid quickly came up to me and I ordered a glass of cider, not having much of an appetite. Efficiently, she came and went, after a couple tries to get me to notice her. My eyes wandered out the window and I sat there, sipping my drink occasionally, watching those outside pass by.

-Elestra's POV again-

A thought flickered across my mind, as I rode into the wildness. _Flauvic isn't a camping type. He did it once of out necessity and I doubted that he'd do it again, especially without the supplies needed to camp that he wasn't provided with. _Eagerly, I turned Chocolate around, slightly making him rear at my rough tug on her reins.

"Oh sorry, Chocolate. I'll make it up to you when we get at there." I murmured in her ears, patting her mane, as we sped off backtracking our path.

An ever-increasing smile appeared on my face, as Chocolate and I saw civilization again. We sped to the L-shaped building, the inn that Flauvic had gotten our meal from during that previous trip to this village, as I exclaimed apologies to those I nearly upturned with my hasty riding. With a jolt, I stopped Chocolate right at the entrance and a stable hand blinked a couple times quite humorously, as he tried to recover from our arrival.

"Take good care of her," I said, handing over Chocolate's reins and pressing some coins to the stable hand, after murmuring to my horse that I'd get a treat for her later.

Tentatively, I entered the busy and loud establishment. There was a thunderous laughter and conversations, as well as the clangs, clinks, and jingles of dinnerware, mugs, and money, all blending into one jumbled piece of music. No one took notice of me, since I was dressed plainly with a fabric hat hiding some of my now long hair, as to not draw attention from people and to hide my identity as Princess Elestra of Athanarel. I strode purposely towards the innkeeper behind the bar counter and sat upon one of the stools.

"Hello, sir. I'm looking for a friend. He has blond hair, fair skin, a bit taller than myself, feminine sort of voice, erm…light hazel eyes? He wanted me to wait for him here." I asked, describing Flauvic.

"Sure, he's on upstairs, third door on the left." The innkeeper said, in a gruff voice and added with a look toward the stairs. "But he's coming down here right now."

"Thanks for the help," I said with a smile, looking over my shoulder timidly and looked back to the innkeeper before Flauvic saw my presence. "I'd like a glass of cider, please."

The innkeeper nodded, getting my glass of cider and taking my money, before moving on to other customers.

I turned around and found Flauvic as he settled down at a table at one of the windows, alone. A brilliant thought entered in my mind, making my eyes glimmer happily. It was just my luck that the seat before Flauvic was slightly hidden in the shadows of the corner of the room. It seemed the ever-sharp Flauvic had put his guard down, lost in his own thoughts. Just then a maid approached him and I paused, lounging at the bar counter for a few minutes until he was alone with his drink. I smirked a little when I noticed that he didn't even flirt with the waitress, though the waitress seemed quite besotted with him. My moment came and I walked over to where he sat.

-Third Person POV-

With most of her mousy brown hair falling beneath the confines of the floppy hat, a girl approached the solitary figure in the corner with her drink in her slightly trembling hands, not that anyone noticed. The figure, a handsome young man with a mysterious aura about him, was locked in his many thoughts. Barriers were down for both.

"Mind if I sit here, the inn's particularly full today," Her voice drifted to his ears.

He nodded, dismissing her and cutting the potential conversation that could have emerged. His face remained locked on those outside the window the whole time, in his continuing disinterest in pursuing dialogue with anyone at the minute. The voice, the light feminine voice, was familiar to him and he seemingly recognized it, but he attributed that to exhaustion, restlessness, and his thoughts of her, with a frown crossing between his brows and a sound emitted past his lips. A sound, a sigh really, was a foreign noise for this figure, this man who rarely didn't get what he wanted, even for the briefest of moments. This man with his beauty and unmeasured power was left alone and wanting or really wishing things were different.

She sat, carefully and quietly, not wanting to distract the man across the table. She sat with her legs opposite from the window and away from beneath the table. Shadows hid her face from her slanted position against the corner where two of the walls met. The girl watched intently, unbeknownst to him, watching his features flicker with each emotion, which he usually guarded with the tightest of security. Times sure have changed if he is so easily read were her thoughts. A happy smile bloomed from her teasing smirk. Perhaps, there is hope for us yet, she thought. She crossed her legs, across her ankles enclosed with her leather brown riding boots. She sipped her drink, seemingly nonchalantly, though inside her stomach was in knots at the large and possibly dramatic scene that the person beside her could cause. Her fingertips tapped upon her mug, which she occasionally raised to touch her lips for a sip of the bubbly cider to soothe her tongue.

"It seems that the Flauvic charm is unwavering, no matter how rude and anti-sociable you may be. Almost, looks like, all the women here want to kill me for my seat. I'm amazed you're not taking advantage of that." The girl commented amused, her eyes sliding over those in the room. Her nervousness faded to nothing, as she became more confident around this sometimes intimidating guy.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now if you don't mind, I'd like some peace and quiet."

"Oh, so you're not the legendary Flauvic Merindar. You know, if you did want some peace and quiet, staying down here isn't exactly the smartest choice."

He scowled, turning from the cool glass of the window to the shadowed girl. If this is how she flirts, I'm not surprised that she's not twoing anyone, he thought irritated by her intrusion in his quiet thinking.

"Apparently, you don't know fully comprehend my words or my reputation, if you are still sitting here. On the other hand, maybe you are ignorant of my reputation, knowing my name just by some rare accident and maybe you didn't hear my precise words, so I'll repeat them, loud enough for you to hear hopefully and clear enough for you to register them. With any luck, the vocabulary I'll use is something that any simpleton girl the likes of you will be acquainted with. I'm not particularly fond of the sounds your making when your mouth opens and moves right now, so I'd like to be welcomed with some silence, starting with yours."

The upper class girl from Athanarel 's courts nearly burst out laughing, but seeing as that she couldn't without revealing herself before she desired to just yet, she settled with an ear to ear grin, which he couldn't see.

She coughed, trying to dislodge the laughter caught in her throat, she said, hilarity ringing true in her sweet voice.

"Sure, Flauvic, but before I retreat to your confines of silence, I must say that a couple time changes away from me and a few years trapped in a tree has caused your manners to be quite lacking."

As she finished her words, she leaned forward toward his face onto the table separating them and into the light from the small glow globes. She was delighted with the sight of Flauvic's aggravated expression replaced with a wide-eyed star of shock, before it was washed away with his cool court mask, rusty in some parts with his overwhelmed emotions. She tilted her head so her head rested on the palm of her hand supported by her elbow, as she stared at him and let out her laughter softly, in his presence. Her other hand tapped the table, rhythmically and somewhat impatiently.

"What are you doing here, Elestra," He nearly exclaimed, but controlled himself enough so that he spoke those words in a startled and keen indoor tone.

"Bup, bup," The girl known as Elestra said, moving her drumming fingertips to drum with only her pointer finger upon her lips a couple of raps, "Didn't you say that you didn't like the noise emitted past my lips, which I might add was expressed quite rudely. I think it's best to obey the great Flauvic's wishes before he turns me into a toad or something."

The girl was clearly enjoying this fun she created and glowed with impish glee, an apparently infectious joy that spread onto Flauvic's face with a grinning smirk, tinged with disbelief.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for my rudeness. I have had enough of your so-called silence," He replied, returning her joking fun. "Now talk, before I'm tempted with that toad idea of yours."

She laughed, blending with his rare chuckles melodiously. The invisible tension between them earlier and the troubled times of ostensibly back then was placed in the back of their minds for the small amount of time being. The mirth faded, so that they could talk adult-like or at least in attempts to. She smiled simply, their eyes locked on each other. Both pair of eyes, windows to their souls, was stained with wariness and rigidity, as their situation presented themselves in their minds again. Elestra sighed, strained with the hopes to make things comfortable and make things work between them.

"So what brings you away from home," He asked again in a faint whisper. "I remember clearly that I said we can't be."

"Did you really think that I'd let it go, just like that?" She replied earnestly.

He sighed and shrugged, before saying,

"I didn't want to leave with regrets. I hoped that you weren't foolish enough to follow."

"But you wanted me to, didn't you?" Questioned Elestra.

He was silent, not allowing himself to answer her, not allowing himself to see her reaction or allow it to happen. A regret it may become, but a regret for the best of both of their lives, he reasoned.

"I'm just going to escort you to the border, where I'm guessing your heading." She finally said.

He nodded, looking to her face studying his. He managed a small smile, as weak as it was. He was slightly relieved that she wouldn't fall for him like other women, he didn't want her to ruin her life. He didn't want her to be changed by him for he had a way of ruining all that he's been given or even taken.

"And beyond the border with you as well," She continued, after he nodded in agreement with her, beaming at him confidently.

He looked surprised at the prospect, but he shook his head in a negative.

"No, you can't." He said, devoid of emotion, and added with a stab of his pointer towards the table. "You belong here."

"Yes, I do. I belong with you."

He scoffed at her play on his words.

"You know what I meant," He told her, looking away.

His words hurt him to say, but he knew it was for her. It was the best for her. For once, he didn't want to be selfish.

"And you know what I meant." She said. Her words were firm and obstinate.

Her hands wrapped around his chin and turned his face to her.

"I can't say I love you, yet. I don't you well enough to. Just give me the chance to."

"I can't. We can't," He replied, enclosing her hands with his and holding them away from him.

"Who says so?" Elestra asks of him, determinedly.

"Who won't?" He countered, reluctantly letting go of her hands and scowling, a scowl she returned.

"We won't know if we don't try, if you don't let me try." She says, pulling him up from his seat.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Her hat fell to the floor unnoticed and ignored, as he raked though her hair with his fingers. It didn't take long for the people in the room to notice and not longer still to hear them hooting and urging them on, as they deepened the kiss. Finally, she pulled away, grinning with swollen lips.

"Doesn't seem like they seem to mind much," She says.

He scoffs again and then laughs faintly, pulling her close, so that only a centimeter separated them. He reveled in holding her close without any disguises or any mind barriers. Their foreheads touch, as they seemingly try to memorize the other's face and remember the moment.

"You sure about this?" He asks, hesitantly, almost fearfully.

"Let's renew our escapes for old time's sake," She replies with no trace of uncertainty. "Together."

He grins widely and starts pulling her arm toward the exit, as she follows.

"Wait, wait," She exclaims laughing. "I didn't mean now! It's dark out!"

He stops suddenly, eyeing the darkness outside the windows and turns to her with an embarrassed grin.

"Hehe," Flauvic says, turning slightly pink. "Forgot."

Elestra bursts out in laughter and he spins her into his arms again.

"Humph, you find that so funny, huh?"

She nodded at him, beaming with joy and amusement and lowered her eyes to watch their intertwined fingers between their chests.

"Hilariously so," She further answered him.

He bent down a little, so that they were leveled, face to face. He moved toward her mouth and gave her a long, deep, and powerful kiss that sent shivers down both their spines. He hoped to be doing a lot of this with their time together with her and she thought the same about him.

Basking in presence of the other and this momentous moment in their lives, they forgot those around them and heard, saw, breathed in, tasted, and felt only the other, their soul mate's match. The person they were meant to be with, not that they fully knew it then, but they would and soon.

-_FINALE_-

You Make Me Happy

By: WakeRobin a.k.a. Judy T.

You make me happy,

Just with your smile,

You let me dream,

And you let me be,

I don't know anyone quite like you,

With you around,

My dreams come true.

You make me happy,

And make me feel free,

You let me laugh,

And you let me breathe,

I know no feeling quite like this,

With you around,

I need not one wish.

You make me happy,

And you let me forget,

You let me go,

And you let me come back,

I want to go nowhere else,

With you around,

There's a peace I've never felt.

(So Say You'll Stick Around…)

(Wake Robin) Well, here we all are! The definite end… sniffle…I'm going to miss writing this, but sorry, I won't miss so much that I would write a sequel or continue this fanfiction story. Thank you for everything, everyone. As promised, I also placed a poem in this epilogue. Unlike the previous poem, this one was not made for this story, but actually just for me. Upon rereading old works, I came upon this and it made me think of Out of Blue, so here it is. ::grin:: The words in the parenthesis things weren't actually in the original poem, but I just felt compelled to write in down, hence the parenthesis things. Anyways, enough rambling, which I'm sure no one will miss, lol and see you later. Not a goodbye just yet, but just a see you later. Love everyone lots!!! I hope you liked how I ended it and everything. I kind of feel that I rushed their relationship, I mean, in my opinion, they barely even know each other. Oh yeah, I know around the end I was using both past tense and present tense, I did on purpose, hopefully you didn't mind it too much. Yup, yup, I think that's all, excluding the thank you notes for chapter fifteen.

.Thank You For Everything Always.

(Frobbit) Thanks for the comments and criticisms. It's been interesting hearing from you. Hope you like the epilogue.

(Mickey Mouse) Glad you like the humor, not many people get it, lol. Thanks for your support.

(Erkith) Thanks so much for your support, you have no idea how much it affects me and how happy they make me. Thanks. Good luck with your fanfics!

(Adiralinnet) Sorry I gave you a scare, but the twists and everything sure does make a story interesting, in my opinion. Glad you like it, though I didn't exactly say that they got together in that chapter, but it's safe to assume it with me around, lol.

(The Jade Lady) I'm glad you liked it so much and that you agree with me having the rewrite. Thanks for the help with the 100 reviews mark I set and the compliments. )

(FelSong) I would have loved a whole pledging their love thing as well, but I just couldn't write for, to me, it just didn't seem right just yet to do it. I hope you like it though without the solid pledge of love, but you have to know they get together and say it later on. D

(JasAbby) Wow, thanks for the compliments. I'm touched that you like it so much. Good luck with school!

(Ereshkigal Girl) Heehee, hopefully this was enough of an ending for you. It was the best I could do without rushing everything. Hope you liked it!

(Kingmaker) Thanks for all your comments, help and criticisms. Hopefully, the epilogue didn't sound too modern. That was actually something I feared doing when I wrote this, but I guess at the end, it's inevitable since we do live in modern times and since I'm too lazy to go over the whole thing and fix my messy writing. Lol. I hope you don't mind the mistakes too much and still enjoy the story.

(Emerald Random) I'm glad everything cleared up for you. I can't believe you reread the whole thing again, but I'm flattered that you took the time to do so. It would have been best to have the story all in one go so that everything was fresh in the mind, but my slow self and the chapter-by-chapter format rather went against that when I took some time off between chapters. Oh well. Lol. Glad you like, thanks for reviewing!

(Rhexi) I know you didn't review and I know why, so I won't leave you out of the thank yous. ) Have fun in the new school, don't get too worried about it.

That's all folks!

Signing Out,

Wake-Robin


End file.
